Magical Keroro's Editing War
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: It was supposed to be a fun day in the virtual reality simulator. All Keroro wanted to do was play magical girl with his platoon and friends- sure the pekoponians might be forced to take villain roles for him. But he didn't know they were going to stay like that, brainwashed. He didn't know Kululu had edited so much of his world. And he didn't know they were all at risk of dying.
1. Fighting Evil by Moonlight

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Note: That the image used is not Giroro's magical girl outfit, it was just the only cover image from the show that I could find that might fit as the cover for this story. Sorry!**

 **So this is a story that I had an idea for for a while. I gained the idea back when I was watching the musha keroro arc and was rather...Put off with some of the characters. Specifically the fact that Giroro was still interesting in Natsumi even though she didn't really have any of Natsumi's personality and wasn't actually Natsumi? Like...Be loyal Giroro. That's not Natsumi, she just looks like Natsumi.**

 **There were a lot of things I didn't particurly like about the Musha Keroro arc basically. I liked the premise - The frogs got to an alternate universe where their friends, the pekoponians all have slightly different lives, but I didn't feel like their friendships and relationships could develop as strongly with their alternative universe friends if it wasn't really the real versions, you know? So I decided to do my take on that so that it was the real versions, but they had AU personalities and back stories and that was why each of the frogs was so attached to them.**

 **Because they were their real friends who were only brainwashed to think they belonged in this world. And they were on a quest to save them.**

 **So once I had that idea I had to decide the AU world to put them in. There are a few cliche's I haven't done yet that would have worked- power rangers, giant robots and magical girls.**

 **I know nothing about the first two so I decided "It's about time the keroro fandom finally has a magical girl au." And so here's my take on a magical girl au.**

 **Be warned- this fic although it will have some drama and of course romance and shipping will be mostly comedy since I'm going to be making fun of a lot of bad cliches.**

 **Also I'm sorry for not having posted any stories for so long. I should really be updating some of my other stories but I thought it was a better idea to get a handle on the characters again by starting a new story instead of updating Wingman or Hinata House. Since Hinata House has been going on for so long I don't feel nearly as bad, but do not worry, I have not forgotten them.**

 **I hope you enjoy the fic!**

* * *

It wasn't supposed to go like this. It was supposed to be fun- okay maybe it was supposed to be something that he could profit off of, perhaps in his wildest dreams Natsumi and Fuyuki would bow down to him and hand over the planet nicely gift wrapped.

It was supposed to be a grand adventure where he was some hero. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this.

Keroro knelt on the ground, his knees digging into the crusty rocks. Despite his knee high socks he could still feel the rubble prying into him, his fists desperately trying to keep himself up.

Fuyuki stood in front of him, laughing, his dark cape swishing in the moonlight. "You'll finally die, Magic Sergeant! You'll regret everything you've ever done to me and I'll rule this pitiful planet!"

Keroro looked around wildly for his friends. But they were all gone. All of his comrades, his platoon mates, no longer wanted anything to do with him.

Giroro and Tamama hated him, Dororo was desperate to live a lie, and Kululu? Who knew about Kululu?

He deserved all of this. He deserved the pain. But Fuyuki didn't.

Why had it all gone so wrong? Why was he so alone?

When had it gone wrong?

* * *

Keroro smiled as he put the finishing touches on his fanfiction that he had written. Well, he didn't really want to call it a 'fanfiction'

 _Invasion plan._ He reminded himself. His printed out pages of word document wasn't all just fun and games. It had a point.

"After Master Natsumi and Fuyuki see how heroic I am they'll be glad to have the planet in my hands! And the platoon will gladly support this invasion plan, after all it makes us into heroes!" Keroro beamed his eyes sparkling.

Sure, the last time he had made a plan along this line it hadn't really worked out in his favor. The virtual reality machine that he had used to make them all into power rangers to film a movie had blown up in his face because of his dumb platoon mates not wanting to stick to the script.

 _When the script says for them to die for dramaticness they should stick to it! I really don't understand what went wrong with that plan._ Keroro shrugged and crossed his arms.

Well this plan would work much better with this machine. He had given each and every one of his platoon members detailed back stories, powers, and a story line to follow. Hopefully they'd be happy, after all he had taken each of their interests into account- Dororo's desire to be his friend, Giroro's desire to be angry, and Tamama's interest in him.

So really it was the perfect story. And when they acted it out all together and showed the pekoponians it they'd be so surprised that they'd just bow down to Keroro- the amazing magical girl who had saved the planet in a virtual simulation so obviously he'd be good for the planet in real life.

 _I'm not just making this story because of the sailor moon Lady Mois's been showing me. Nope, not at all._ Keroro denied to himself. He had thought he wouldn't like a show like that, it being something with very little robots, but he had gotten about as into it as Angol Mois was. They were both equally huge fans.

He didn't really approve of her favorite characters though. Why didn't she like the main character as much as he did? Why did she have to be such a huge Sailor Saturn fan? It really didn't bode well for Pekopon.

He put the frightening idea out of his mind about Pekopon's looming destruction, and headed off to Kululu with his script. He needed Kululu to program it into the machine after he gathered everyone after all.

Kululu was typing on his computer in his lab, his eyes didn't even flicker up from his computer when Keroro strolled in.

"Whaddya want?" He asked annoyed.

"I need you to program this script and story into that virtual reality machine of yours." Keroro's hands tried not to shake as he held his manuscript as if he was going to hand it off to an editor. Kululu was sure to be cruel and critical of everything he had written.

"The superhero program thing? Didn't that blow up in your face?" Kululu mocked, "Ku, ku, ku. Sure ya want to try it again?"

"This time it isn't to film something! It's to show the pekoponians that we're heroes! They'll enjoy it. I'm sure of it. I put a lot more work into this script than that one." Keroro pouted. He bowed and stuck his hands out with the bundle of papers.

Kululu took them with a sneer on his face and flipped through it speed reading. "Magical girls? Really?"

"Magical girls are cool!" Keroro protested. "And they're the epitome of purity!"

"Wanna run the purity thing by Kululuko?" Kululu referenced his magical girl looking robot suit. "Ku, ku, ku. I don't think magical girls are very pure. At least from what I've seen of them. Like have you even seen sailor moon? There's a magical girl who's whole purpose is to destroy the entire universe! And then you throw things like Puella Magi Madoka into the mix..." Kululu seemed to have way too much information about magical girls.

"You watch sailor moon?" Keroro was appalled. Kululu was a fan?

"Mois showed me." Kululu shrugged.

Keroro frowned. _I thought that was our thing!_ He was a little jealous. "...Well, sailor moon has nothing to do with this. It's just a nice simple story about our platoon being a band of magical girls." He tried to keep the hint of jealousy out of his voice. He had really thought sailor moon was his and Mois's bonding thing. That she didn't really have a life socially outside of him. How ignorant he had been.

Kululu shrugged. "I'm the magical girl of technology? Couldn't come up with something more creative?"

Keroro frowned. "What? The magical girl of darkness and evil wouldn't really give us the hero premise! And I thought it fit."

"That's just my natural talents. If you all get magical powers that have nothing to do with your natural abilities I want them too." Kululu pointed out. "And besides that, you wrote barely anything for my backstory. I'll put your script into the machine because I have to, but I'm revising it a ton so that this experience is at least somewhat tolerable. Ku, ku, ku."

Keroro frowned. He had expected Kululu would want to revise himself a bit. He'd allow that as long as Kululu didn't make himself more over-powered than Keroro was supposed to be. "Fine, fine. What do you want to be the magical girl of?"

"Love." Kululu said in a creepy and saucy tone.

Keroro gagged. He reluctantly nodded. _I'll definitely have to put some last minute revisions in before he puts the manuscript in the machine. For everybody's sake._

He didn't know that this might have been his first mistake in his plan. A tug of war of editing with Kululu.

* * *

After everything was prepared, Keroro waited for the pekoponians and his platoon in the base. He had sent invitations to all of them that were available- so all the humans except Aki basically.

"Stupid frog!" Natsumi was holding her paper invitation that resembled more of a threatening note of 'meet me in the base at 5...or else' "What the heck do you want? What stupid plot do you need me to bust up today?" Her friend Koyuki was by her side, holding her own scrap of paper curiously.

"I am rather curious as to why you gathered all of us." Saburo admitted. He usually wasn't invited to these invasion attempts. He whistled amused.

Natsumi's anger faded for a moment at the fact that Saburo was in her house.

"It's not something mean!" Keroro reassured. "I wanted us to play!" Keroro admitted in a childish way.

Giroro sighed. "If you just invited everyone down here to play then I'm out of here. You already have Mois and Tamama to play with you whenever you want."

"YEAH!" Tamama looked around suspicious of everyone going onto his turf. He already had one rival, he didn't need all of these people.

Keroro grabbed Giroro by the shoulder and looked at him in his sinister sort of way. "Are you an idiot? Obviously I don't really want to play. It's an invasion plan." He whispered to Giroro, "I'm going to use the virtual reality machine to show the pekoponians that we're heroes and to give us the planet. This should be a peaceful invasion and something that doesn't hurt Natsumi fulfilling both your and Dororo's weird invasion requirements." Keroro reminded.

Dororo who was always listening and eavesdropping smiled. He nodded. "What a good plan! I'm so happy that I was invited!" He hadn't really been, Keroro had forgotten to write his letter, but he had come with Koyuki anyway.

Giroro gave a reluctant nod. He liked the idea of an invasion plan. It made him feel less useless and like he had abandoned his morals by falling in love with some pekoponian girl.

Keroro smiled. The two hardest cases were on board then. He smiled at the group. "I put a lot more work into this than the superhero program! I wrote like thirty pages about this world and us!"

"I hope I don't die like last time." Tamama said a bit bitterly. _I wish he were writing thirty pages about just us. But I bet that woman at least got a paragraph about herself! Urgh...And what if he makes her into his love interest?_ His reasons for not being as on board with this plan were a lot more petty than every one else's.

"...Oh so it's another of those weird virtual reality things?" Natsumi rubbed her head. She didn't want to do this.

"Sis...Come on, let's give him a chance.." Fuyuki pointed out. "Maybe we have more free will this time." He was hopeful. "And I mean, he did write thirty pages. It's pretty obvious he just wants to live out some fantasy where he's probably some main character that rescues us all the time." Fuyuki whispered. He'd be happy to support his best friend in his weird desires. And it sounded somewhat fun.

He didn't want Keroro's thirty pages to go to waste.

"Yep! You definitely have more free will!" Keroro lied. Not really. They would all follow his script, but the world was a lot more detailed so they should be able to act a little more in their best interests. Well...he would be able to at least.

"Is it another superhero program?" Momoka asked. She had heard a bit about it from Fuyuki.

"Magical girls." Kululu snickered behind Keroro as he set things up.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Giroro looked like he was about to bail.

"Magical girls sounds fun!" Momoka finally said. _I wonder if Fuyuki would find me beautiful if I was a magical girl...He'd be pretty cute in a magical girl outfit too though!_ She was already in fantasy land.

"You should have told me you were writing a magical girl story, Uncle! I would have loved to help write!" Angol Mois was enthusiastic about being a magical girl.

"Umm...You aren't really a magical girl-Oh never mind." Keroro didn't really see Mois as the magical girl type, despite her being the most magical girl of them all.

"I still don't like-" Before Natsumi could finish protesting Keroro's desire to shove them into a virtual reality machine again, Keroro pressed a button and hands sprung out of the floor.

"No way! Not this again!" Natsumi screamed. She should have known that she wouldn't get a choice in the matter.

"Everything's all set up. I just need you guys! Don't worry, it'll be fine!" Keroro reassured as everybody was strapped into pods and caps were put on them.

"Ku, ku, ku. He's right. My inventions are always top-notch quality. I've put a few improvements to this one since the last time we used it though. Everything inside it will feel just as real as it does in the real world. And this time things can't be edited from the inside like the last catastrophe we had." Kululu explained.

"Everything inside feels the same...So...If somebody gets hit..." Keroro realized.

"They'll still feel pain! Ku, ku, ku! Correct!" Kululu was very proud of himself. He loved to cause pain. "Since it's connected to everybody's brains it's very easy to manipulate the senses, negative ones like the feeling of touch, or positive ones like a jolt of electricity!"

"I think you have those reversed..." Keroro tried to correct, but he was too surprised. He didn't want to accidentally get punched by Natsumi!

"Don't worry, as you requested too, one person can't be left inside the machine. We all have to go out together or else none of us can leave at all. Ku, ku, ku. There's a nasty surprise waiting for whoever tries to force exit." Kululu continued terrifyingly.

Everybody was already strapped in. They couldn't get out. Only Kululu and Keroro were still out and Keroro was beginning to have second thoughts. If he couldn't edit from the inside so that things went right, would this really be the story he wanted? Would everyone still like him and worship the ground he walked on if he couldn't force them to?

Kululu strapped himself into own pod. "Sit in the captain's chair and the whole thing will began. See you there, captain. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu blew a fake kiss, being the magical girl of love.

Keroro shuddered, as the pods of his friends closed. There was only silence that greeted him and the looming chair that was his throne that would help him rule the virtual world.

He wanted this. He wanted this so badly, to show the pekoponians that he was a hero, to be worshipped by his platoon mates. But a part of him was telling him that this was a bad idea. That maybe experiencing real pain in a simulation could turn into a nightmare.

His mind wavered and he became distracted, his eyes scurrying across the room until he picked up something that would help his distraction- the signature of fate itself.

A banana peel.

"Well, that will help me decide what to do!" Keroro smiled. He'd probably just slip majestically into the chair.

Nobody would watch but that was okay. Sometimes a comedian like himself just needed to be guided by the great and wise banana peel.

He rushed forward, his foot hitting the peel just right. He flew into the sky and put his arms out like he was an angel.

He started falling towards the chair, but his arms hit the script and papers. Furiously things started being scanned as the machine absorbed his script. Sparks flew from the chair as Keroro was strapped in.

 _BANANA PEEL NOO!_ Keroro cried as the machine made distressed noises. He didn't know what it meant, but he knew it was bad.

Something had gone wrong with the machine. That was all he knew. His eyes closed as he was sent to the virtual world.

* * *

Keroro opened his eyes. The sun light was harsh but it didn't dry up his skin. The grass was soft, almost too soft.

It was perfect.

"It worked! Guys, we're here!" Keroro looked around desperately for his platoon. But he could find none of them. He was all alone.

All he had next to him was a school bag and a piece of toast that he could put in his mouth to run with. He had knee high socks and a classic school girl outfit.

But he was alone. _This is no fun._ Keroro thought to himself as he played with a stick. _I don't want to be alone. This was supposed to be a group activity._

"Yo! Fuyuki? Tamama? Lady Mois? Giroro? Kululu? Master Natsumi? Anybody?" Keroro cried out to the river shore, hoping to get somebody's attention.

Plenty of people were walking along the streets, but nobody paid him any attention. Nobody seemed to point out that he was a keronian either like in his story. The fact that he had the body of a frog wasn't obvious to anybody.

Keroro reached forward as if to touch the air, to feel it. It all felt so real. It felt like nothing, like he was actually moving.

 _I guess if I'm here, I might as well start having fun. I'm sure the others will join me eventually._ Wasn't it time to transform into a magical girl?

Keroro posed and did his little dance that was supposed to make him transform. A bright line formed around him and his clothes changed, to a sort of green sailor outfit, but that was about it. He held a star baton.

"Who cares about the others? I gotta fight evil! That's my destiny after all!" He held his baton. "Now...With the power of stars I blast off!" He swished his wand waiting for himself to go flying.

He didn't blast off. He didn't fly at all. He swished again and again, but nothing happened. "W-what's going on? I'm supposed to have magical powers and all! Magical girls have magical power!" And he was supposed to be the greatest of them- having the power of luck and the power of star powers! He was supposed to always get his way and win! Just be all around perfect.

He just frowned and stomped his feet. "What's the point of being a magical girl if I can't win everything?" He cried.

None of the strange passersby seemed to turn their heads to look at him.

Suddenly a rectangle appeared in front of Keroro- like a computer screen. It was about the size of his face and seemed to make a static appearance in the sky.

"Message recorded for sergeant Keroro, would you like to listen?" It asked.

"Yes! Oh gods yes!" Keroro pounded his fists and clicked whatever imaginary button he was trying to click.

Kululu's face appeared in front of him. Keroro took a step back. _Darn it! He's everywhere!_

"I recorded this message to relay information to you in case a disaster happens with this machine. Ku, ku, ku. Probably my fault letting you go in last. Of course you're a disaster waiting to happen and you'd break everything." Kululu mocked.

Keroro rubbed his arm. So something had happened.

"But you probably don't know what happened since you went in last. The rest of us have been able to adjust to this world quicker than you since we've been in longer. Ku, ku, ku. Did I forget to mention that time passes by quicker in this world? An hour of real time is a week here. My bad." Kululu didn't sound very sincere about having made a mistake.

"W-what happened? Why can't I access my magical girl powers?" Keroro asked.

"Unfortunately whatever bullcrap you programmed into this machine has been taken as a reality. To make some of these things into a reality it didn't just change the world, but also people's personalities. Their memories. So for a simpleton like you what I'm basically saying is your precious pekoponian friends that you probably wrote as villains are now brainwashed into actually being villains and have made it their quest to probably kill you. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu told him.

"Oh. Well I knew that would probably happen." Keroro didn't care about Natsumi being brainwashed. Fuyuki? That was probably a problem but his friendship could get through to the kid. Fuyuki always broke through these things. "What's important is where my magical girl powers is!"

"And since you experience pain like you do in real life...If you die here you die in real life...Ku, ku, ku." Kululu sounded venomous.

"Ugh. I knew you'd do something like that." Keroro sighed. Kululu was such a jerk.

"Your pekoponian friends probably also have a super power of some kind that you wrote in. Because they think this world is real they'll still be able to use it, unlike you. So basically what I'm saying is to defeat them you'll have to use your natural talents. Ku, ku, ku. Oh wait, I forgot! You don't have any unlike me!" Kululu mocked.

 _He's still bitter that I gave him a super power which was basically just his normal skills?_ Keroro frowned.

At least he knew why his magical girl powers weren't working. What the recorded message of Kululu was saying was that to create his script and world all of his friends had been brainwashed so that they could follow the roles that he had given them. But since Keroro knew that the whole thing was scripted the world was giving him the ability to be a free agent and wasn't gifting him his powers.

 _So wait...What about the platoon...? And how brainwashed are the pekoponians?_ It couldn't be that bad, right?

Kululu seemed to answer the question. "I assume the platoon is fine along with Mois. They probably all have their real memories since I programmed this machine with some primary functions. I always have some primary commands coded into it. One of those commands is to try to aid the invasion, so since we're all a platoon we should have our memories." The floating head of Kululu explained. "Gotta give myself credit. Ku, ku, ku! I always manage to fix your mess ups! I should really high-five this floating head of myself when I see it. It's a real jerk to you, huh?"

"If you guys are fine, where are you?" Keroro asked.

"I don't know what you said because I'm a recorded message. But you're probably wondering where we are if we're not with you already. Can't speak for the rest of them but I intend to take full use of this simulation and eat as much fake imaginary curry as I want. Ku, ku, ku. Bye!" Kululu signed off.

Keroro screamed in annoyance. Well that accounted for Kululu's location, he was just off at some restaurant avoiding him. But where was the rest of his platoon when he needed them?

This world had monsters! Magic! He was dead without it. He needed some of that natural talent that apparently he didn't have. Primarily the natural talent of heavy weaponry.

 _Maybe I can find them._ Keroro decided. He just had to do some walking, and he seemed pretty inconspicuous to all the people on the street.

Nobody even questioned a small alien frog walking around as Keroro called for his platoon mates. After what seemed like 10 minutes, which was too long in Keroro time, Keroro sighed and approached a park bench to sit down.

He was too tired. This world was too big for him. Why couldn't his platoon mates just come to him?

 _Maybe I can use a different method to find them. Floating message Kululu said that this world took everything into account that I wrote and tried to make it a reality..._ So if he analyzed his back story and the stuff that had already happened he would know what was out of the way.

He remembered giving himself an absolutely stunning back story. But he couldn't remember most of the specifics.

 _I'm sure I wrote it down..._ Keroro recalled. He looked at his school bag and fumbled around with it. Finally, he found a little journal that had a cheat sheet with everybody's written back stories in it- or at least the original version of their backstories. He had made a few edits here and there to a few characters that he hadn't revised – like Saburo and Kululu, but it was all mostly the same.

He knew his cheat sheet would probably be the most important thing to him in this world.

"I started off as an average high school student, ordinary and average, just lazily looking out the window during class- since I of course had the window seat in the back, wondering about myself and my purpose in life. Although I was ordinary and sometimes clumsy people loved me, and I was only clumsy in a comedic way." Keroro read about the little journal entry concerning himself.

It made him smile. It was all very cliché and he thought that of course meant excellent writing. _So maybe my platoon is at high school then._ "Everything changed about my life though when I recalled the fact that I was actually secretly an alien prince! It was a secret that I was hiding with my very being because I didn't know anyone would believe me that I was reincarnated from a lost civilization. But when we got a bunch of transfer students like Giroro, he recognized me and told me I had a duty to resurrect my long dead civilization by gathering the peace rubies, mystical gems that held power over the universe."

Keroro gave himself a mental pat on the back! He was so good at writing. Secret reincarnated prince on a mission to resurrect his long dead civilization? It was pure anime gold! It was the perfect set up. It was noble and just.

"However neither of us had power." Keroro read, "The power to gather the rubies and when we were meeting up in a secret base with others from my lost civilization a woman- a contract maker came to us and saw our just quest. She was overjoyed by how noble we were and gifted us with the power to become magical beings to fight crime and recover the rubies because she wanted us to save our civilization. Angol Mois now works with us behind the scenes thanks to the contract we've made with her." Keroro reminded himself.

That was right. In all magical girl series there was always a mascot character that gave the magical girls power. Since he was the hero and way too handsome to be a mascot, Angol Mois had to be the cute and furry animal companion. She wouldn't get to play the hero, but she was fine with the role.

So the premise concerning Keroro's backstory was simple- he was an alien prince trying to resurrect a dead civilization and gather gems. His platoon mates were reincarnated aliens from his planet who worshipped him.

And they all went to high school together.

 _They'll be at high school then!_ Keroro decided. He just needed to run there and he was sure to find his friends.

* * *

As Keroro opened the door of a room that said 'main classroom' (What he assumed pekoponian high schools were like) he saw a rather generic looking teacher.

"Dororo?" He asked. He had really forgotten what Dororo looked like. Dororo probably could be tall with brown hair and have no face because it just hadn't been generated properly.

"No. My name is Mr. Teacher." The teacher corrected. "Please sit down, Keroro. You're late for class."

Keroro looked around the class room. He knew his seat was the window seat in the far left back, because that was the best seat, but he didn't really see his friends.

Giroro wasn't there. Dororo wasn't there. And Tamama certainly wasn't there. _Crap! Was Tamama even in my grade?_ Keroro wondered. Had he written that Tamama was in his grade? Or because of their age difference had he written that Tamama was some weird college student?

He didn't know. But he knew that nobody he recognized was in the class room. Certainly not his precious platoon mates, and not Fuyuki, his best friend.

"EEEK! IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" A female student shrieked as she pointed towards the window and fainted dramatically.

Keroro turned to the window. Was action happening? The first piece of his story might have been happening and that meant he could put things together.

The sky that used to be blue seemed to be filled with lasers. Giant buildings were starting to crumble and suddenly there was a street that Keroro could see out of the window. People were running and screaming.

It must have been a monster on the attack.

 _And there's only one person who can stop the monster._ Keroro remembered. It had to be him. He was the main character. The hero.

But he no longer had any powers. And he could feel real pain. His hands started shaking a little bit.

 _No! Magical Sergeant would face the villain! A magical girl is always brave in the face of danger._ And maybe if he went there...Things would come out in his favor.

Maybe he would figure out what was going on.

Discreetly he jumped out of the window to the ground below, shouting to transform. An aura circled around him and he was adjourned in his green magical gown.

Once he landed in the streets below, he smiled. "Magical Sergeant is here to stop you!" He swung his star wand like it was a sword, pointing it at his foe. His face drained of color when he saw who it was that was crushing whatever cars and buildings they could find.

"Ohohoho, you and what army?" Koyuki Azumaya was in front of him. She didn't look like her normal self, instead dressed in a skin tight uniform that had the words 'villain' labeled all over it.

 _Koyuki! It's Koyuki!_ Keroro really didn't expect to see her first. Really she was more of Dororo's friend than his, but she was a sweet girl. A bit boring for his tastes, he had given her a rather small role in his story, but he was happy to see any of the pekoponians.

It made him feel less alone. "Just me actually." Keroro corrected, "I'm glad that I know someone here at least! Floating message Kululu said you might be a villain and brainwashed, but you should be able to pull it together quickly! I mean, I've heard you have a pretty strong will power."

"You can't bring me to the light side. Just because you and I aren't so different doesn't mean you can be my friend." Koyuki's voice was always loud and dramatic. She waved her hand and suddenly large vines sprouted from the ground, grabbing cars and things and crushing them in their strong grip.

Although they reached for Keroro, they seemed to just barely miss him because of Koyuki's inability to aim.

 _Crap! She has magical powers and I don't!_ Keroro realized. This was an unfair fight. She was probably still brainwashed to believe that she actually belonged in this world.

He was lucky that she didn't still have her ninja reflexes and abilities or he'd be dead. _Thank god I wrote her to be an incompetent villain._ She might have been able to control all plant life, but she was stupid as heck.

Still, so was Keroro, and Keroro was beginning to worry that without any powers he was going to get killed. Especially since Koyuki was out for blood.

"Koyuki! Please try not to kill me!" Keroro hopped up and down, waving his hands as he tried to dodge sharp vines trying to pierce his feet.

"That's right...Beg for my mercy!" Koyuki just kept laughing. Her words completely out of character and seeming to be only cliché villain lines. "Master Natsumi will be so proud of me when I destroy you! Perhaps she'll even give me your planet to rule! I'll get all the fame and fortune I ever could have wanted"

Keroro grimaced. He closed his eyes for a second as Koyuki's plants swiped at a building, and it started falling towards him.

"Now I have you right where I want you." Koyuki laughed clichely.

He would be crushed by the rubble. None of Koyuki's incompetence could avoid that. _Believe in my powers. Believe in myself. That's what a true magical girl would do!_

He held his star wand, begging for his power over luck to start working. Maybe he'd be able to scream a magical girl attack and Koyuki would be defeated.

But nothing came. No power came no matter how hard he believed. Because he wasn't actually a magical girl and he knew that.

He clutched his head and rolled into a tight ball, very frightened. He waited for the rubble to crush him, but instead he heard a large explosion sound.

"Not today, pekoponian. The only one dropping buildings on Keroro is me!" Keroro looked up to see Giroro, frowning and scowling as he too was dressed in magical girl garb. He seemed to have a tank top with a skull on it and a red mini skirt. He had bows all over him. Besides that he had many guns and rocket launchers resting on his shoulders.

"Giroro! You came for me!" Keroro was over joyed.

"I...I came to your rescue too, Keroro...Why aren't you happy to see me?" Dororo asked. He and Giroro were both at Keroro's side. Dororo was dressed in a more tasteful magical girl outfit than Giroro's, cute and light blue with calm colors and ribbons at his arms, like the ocean's waves.

Giroro punched him in the jaw. "You're the one who put me in this god awful outfit, aren't you?" He asked.

"I gave you the tank top. I think Kululu added in the rest. Don't know where that little jerk is. His floating discombobulated head said he'd be eating fake simulation curry." Keroro replied.

"Inconceivable! It's Magical Sergeant's brigade of friends. Well you still can't beat me. This isn't even my final form after all!" Koyuki laughed.

Dororo snapped out of his sadness the moment Koyuki started talking. He frowned. "What's going on with Lady Koyuki?" Dororo looked concerned. He had his sword out, ready for battle, but put it away when he saw Koyuki.

"She's trying to kill me!" Keroro pointed out. "She wants to defeat my band of magical girls!"

"No, I mean...Lady Koyuki wouldn't ever try to kill someone. You can stop playing for the script," Dororo walked forward. "It's fine, Lady Koyuki." His voice was soft. "I'm here. Let's do something where we can be on the same side. Not against each other."

Koyuki out stretched her arms as if she was going to give Dororo a hug. For a moment, she looked peaceful. "Come! Your death awaits you with open arms!"

Dororo frowned. "Koyuki...Doesn't talk like that..."

"Sorry, Dororo...She's kinda brainwashed." Keroro winced. "She only regurgitates bad cliché villain lines now."

He had rarely seen Dororo mad but when Dororo grabbed him by the collar, glaring straight into his eyes with his sword against Keroro's throat, Keroro felt real fear. "What? What did you do to Lady Koyuki? She's a kind soul!"

"Well...In my script we needed a villain to beat over and over again. Like...The main villain's minion?" Keroro was about to be socked in the jaw by Dororo now. Giroro stopped him.

"You didn't even give her the respect she deserves of letting her be a competent villain?" Dororo was stunned and offended.

"No. I don't really know her!" Keroro reminded.

"URGHHHHH..." Dororo made a very annoyed sound, like he wanted to say something more to Keroro.

Another building fell from Koyuki's vines. "That's right! Fight amongst each other!"

"Stop fighting, guys! Although I want to beat Keroro up too for the situation he's put us in, we have to deal with what's in front of us. And that's a pekoponian with super powers. I hate to say it but Koyuki was already pretty strong without them, this might be a tough fight." Giroro actually looked a bit excited to fight a rival. He licked his lips, readying his guns.

Dororo crossed his arms. "Neither of you are fighting Lady Koyuki! I am done with this simulation if it puts Koyuki in danger! She is my friend, I will deal with this."

"I was done with this simulation the moment I got here." Giroro said bitterly.

Dororo ignored him and walked forward to Koyuki. He outstretched his hand, not the one holding his sword, but just a normal friend.

"Please...Take my hand Lady Koyuki. It is the hand of friendship. I know your true self is in there somewhere." Dororo said softly.

Koyuki didn't move. She tried to cast plants around him to cage him, but Dororo cut himself out. And eventually he reached her, his hand still out, his voice soft, his eyes wide.

He was ready to reach forward and take Koyuki's soul. To remind her of who she was. He knew that holding her hand, the hand holding of friendship would save her.

He touched her hand but instead of him taking her hand, she rocketed up like he had punched her with excess force.

"You beat me! Darn you Magical Keroro brigade! You haven't seen the last of me! Koyuki of Doom is blasting off again!" Koyuki screamed.

And like a shooting star she was gone.

Dororo looked at his hand. "I...I didn't touch her that hard..."

"She was that easy to beat?" Giroro was appalled.

"Yeah...I guess I did make her ridiculously weak." Keroro recalled. Why had he been so frightened? Was he just so weak that he couldn't even take a really weak Koyuki on?

He smiled though. At least he wasn't dead. He glanced at his platoon mates. They weren't smiling.

Giroro was looking thoughtful. Dororo's hand was shaking.

"Lady Koyuki...I won't let you live like this..." He just seemed to say to himself.

Giroro sighed and tapped Dororo on the shoulder. It was time for Dororo to get his head in the game. "Keroro, it's time for you to explain to us what's going on. Getting here...It's only been one confusion after another. And Koyuki acting like that just adds to the confusion."

Keroro nodded.

He needed to make sure that they weren't brainwashed like Koyuki was too after all. It seemed like Dororo had prior memories of what Koyuki was supposed to be like, but he could never be too sure about Giroro.

"I've apparently not been here as long as you...But sure, let me tell you what I know."

Giroro and Dororo both nodded, eager to hear what was going on.

* * *

After they all changed out of their magical girl garb, they sat down around Keroro to hear his story.

"Apparently there was a malfunction in the machine. The story I wrote is turning into a reality. So if say I wrote someone with a really different personality than what they're supposed to have, they started developing different memories to make them have that personality. They've become brainwashed and think that they actually come from this magical girl world. Their only quest is to kill me and do exactly what they set out to do in my story." Keroro grimaced.

"So because you wrote Koyuki to be an incompetent loser..." Giroro started

"Cliche villain minion." Keroro corrected. He didn't want Dororo to dice him into pieces with daggers so he tried to make the words about Koyuki a little bit more polite.

"Her memories were replaced so she wouldn't have the skill set to be competent. She now fully believes she belongs in this world and wants our deaths." Giroro finished.

Keroro nodded. "And since we experience real pain thanks to Kululu here, she could actually kill us. If we die here we die in real life."

"Why can't we just do a forced reboot of the system?" Dororo asked. "Let's just leave. This isn't fun."

Keroro shook his head. "Only Kululu has that button, and he's completely ditched us to feast on curry or something."

"That jerk." Giroro muttered.

"I don't even know if we can get out." Keroro finally said. "We might need to give the pekoponians back their memories before we can fully exit. After all, from my prior experiences I know the machine won't let you leave unless you fully want to leave. And if somebody doesn't know this isn't real then they won't be able to leave." He said thoughtfully.

"Is...Is it only the pekoponians affected?" Dororo asked. "Why do I still have my prior memories?"

Giroro opened his mouth, "I was wondering that too. Maybe someone like Natsumi pulled through. She's pretty tough after all."

"Oh? And Lady Koyuki isn't?" Dororo was very protective and confrontational about this.

Giroro put his hands up. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Kululu programmed this machine with the main purpose of helping the invasion. So I assume that everybody working on the invasion has their full memories. But...Just to make sure..." Keroro frowned. "You two don't have any super powers do you?"

Giroro looked at him. "I thought my magical power was guns."

"I thought I was a ninja in your story." Dororo and Giroro both thought that Keroro was pretty uncreative.

Keroro pouted. "I wrote better powers for you then just your natural ones! We were all magical girls and magical girls have magical powers of things that aren't just their natural talents! For example I was the magical girl of luck-"

"Oh please don't tell us your back story...We don't want to know..." Giroro begged.

"I was just your average guy in high school." Keroro monologue. "But I was hiding a secret. I was a reincarnated prince from an alien planet, and I wanted to resurrect my people! To resurrect my people I had to gather the peace rubies but I didn't have the power..."

"Keroro...I don't know if this is news to you, but you are an alien! Nothing about this back story is good or original!" Giroro cried.

"The contract maker, Angol Mois found me and saw my desire for power and granted me the power over luck. She made me the leader of a magical girl brigade so I could complete my desires. The five of us- our platoon of magical girls, then fought evil together so that we could someday resurrect my people. And I was loved by all and was perfect." Keroro grinned.

Giroro groaned. "I told you. I don't want to hear about your back story!"

Dororo put his hand on Giroro's shoulder. "But maybe we do want to hear about his back story. It could provide us insight on how this world works for one." Dororo was actually being smart. "And at the very least it could provide Keroro some peace of mind that we do have our true memories since we can't use our powers."

Giroro grimaced. He didn't want to hear his bad back story that Keroro had written him. Still...A thought crossed his mind, albeit a selfish one. _I wonder if Keroro wrote a romance between me and Natsumi!_ If he wrote fanfic about himself he would have at least.

And if he was supposed to be a hero in this story, then maybe he actually got the girl. "Fine...Keroro, please...Tell us our back stories. And what we were supposed to be the magical girl of. And don't spare any details! Like those sappy romance bits. I don't care about how sick of a freak you are, as soldiers we have to hear it!"

Keroro just looked at him oddly. It sounded like Giroro wanted a romance. Keroro hadn't written anything like that for him though.

"Um...Okay...I'll start with Giroro. Giroro was the magical girl of fire..."

"The only thing firey about me is my temper. And I assure you I will blast you to bits if my back story is bad." Giroro growled.

"You went to my high school with me. We were neighbors." Keroro continued, "You always skipped class though and were angry. A true delinquent who liked beating people up!"

"Uh-oh. I'm this cliché..." Giroro knew this wasn't going anywhere good.

"Secretly though you were mad because you were always under your older brother's shadow. And he was perfect and a lot better than you at everything..." Keroro started talking about how great Garuru was.

"Keroro! Cut to the point! It's creeping me out how great you think my brother is!" Giroro crossed his arms. "And...Also, seriously? That's my reason for being angry?" He felt disgusted and terrified.

"I always tried to reach out to you for friendship and help you with your struggles, but you never accepted my friendship. You were too tough for me, but I guess you appreciated how nice I was anyway. It turns out you were from my reincarnated planet and were my number one bodyguard! When you remembered your true memories you took an oath of loyalty to me and swore to protect me." Keroro smiled. "You took Mois's contract so you could better protect me-"

"That story sucks." Giroro frowned. "Why the heck would I protect you?"

"Well because you love me obviously! One of Giroro's biggest secrets in this story is his secret crush on me! He's really tsundere about it though." Keroro pointed out.

Giroro gagged. "I...I have a crush on you? Why?" Did Keroro have a thing for him that he didn't know about? _This is karma for asking for a written romance by Keroro. This is my punishment._

"Everybody has a crush on the main character. Haven't you ever seen any anime, like ever? Every body has to be in love with the main character secretly. And you are no exception!" Keroro proclaimed.

"Well, I'm bursting your dreams. It doesn't work like that. Ick." Giroro needed mouth wash, brain wash, and eye wash all at the same time.

Keroro didn't know what he had done wrong. He had thought Giroro would like his back story. "Dororo...Do you want to know yours next?"

Dororo was looking a little frightened, but gave a small nod.

"I'll just get it out of the way now, you also probably like me. You always fight with Giroro over my affection and who will get the number one bodyguard position to protect me." Keroro explained.

"We aren't going to fight over you, Keroro." Dororo said curtly.

Keroro frowned. He knew that! But they didn't need to be so blunt about it.

"You weren't born as Zeroro in this world. Zeroro's your evil brainwashed personality in this world, but you've always been Dororo. So your assassin self was only made by the villains, the anti-magical girls." Keroro nodded.

Dororo gave a small nod, allowing Keroro to continue. So far it wasn't so bad besides the fighting over Keroro part. He would have enjoyed the blotch of his sins as Zeroro to be gone. He liked being Dororo a lot more, peaceful.

"You were my childhood friend who was super rich and always lent me money in times of peril. You always had a strong moral code and stuck to it no matter what. Trying to help someone in need, protect me or your friends, that sort of thing. You believed me by far the most about being an alien prince. Although you became a magical girl the last you tried to help me from the side lines for as long as you could without powers, until you finally made the contract to save me." Keroro explained to Dororo.

Dororo looked thoughtful. "Huh...It doesn't actually sound that bad. I sound like a very good person in this world.

"You were the blue magical girl. You had powers over water." Keroro explained.

"So...You haven't mentioned anything about my trauma...Am I not traumatized in this world over you taking advantage of me or something?" Dororo was curious.  
"I...I actually forgot to make you forgettable..." Keroro admitted, with a nervous laugh. "So everybody remembers you fine."

Dororo's eyes widened in shock and surprise. His eyes watered. "If Koyuki was my friend in this world it would have been perfect. I love my back story..." A world where he wasn't forgettable. It was amazing. And who knew it had come forth from Keroro forgetting him?

Still, his back story was now deleted since this really was a fake world. He couldn't rejoice at all with Koyuki in danger.

Keroro smiled. At least one of his friends realized the greatness in his writing style!

"So what now? We need a plan of action." Giroro pointed out. "We know that the three of us are free of the shackles of this world, but we don't know how many of the rest of us are."

"Not only that but the ones who aren't free have super powers and we could get our butts kicked!" Keroro pointed out.

"Speak for yourself." Giroro growled. "I still have my guns and Dororo has his ninja artes. Wait, are you saying that you're completely useless here, Keroro? Is that why Koyuki took you out so easily?"

Keroro was silent for a moment. It was true. He was useless. Without the natural talent that his platoon mates had he would have been dead.

"I think we should play along for now, stick to the script and pretend that we believe what's going on." Keroro decided. "Perhaps if we pretend that we believe in our back stories and act like our scripted selves we'll run into the others faster and then be able to figure out a way to free them."

Dororo nodded. He didn't mind that idea. Especially when he had such a lovely back story!

"No. No way. I'm not competing with Dororo for your affection as your best friend." Giroro frowned. "And I'm not being your cliché delinquent either. I'm going to look for Natsumi. I say we split up."

"But I'm in danger without you guys!" Keroro cried.

"He's right, Giroro. He'd be dead without us." Dororo pointed out.

Giroro didn't look like he cared.

"I think perhaps it would be our best bet to look around at the nearest restaurants." Dororo started to point out.

"Why?" Keroro mocked, "You hungry, Dororo? Geez, I didn't know you were such a glutton!"

Dororo frowned. Even if the world might be kind to him, Keroro sure wasn't kind. "No, I'm not hungry. But you said Kululu was eating virtual curry. He probably has a better idea than any of us on how to get out of this virtual world. Heck, he might be able to solve the problem immediately!"

Giroro nodded. He hated Kululu, but Dororo was right. It was in their best interest to find Kululu as soon as possible.

Keroro sighed. "Fine. I just hope for god's sake that he has his memories in tact instead of the fake ones this world would have given him."

"Why?" Giroro asked.

"His...Memories are really weird. He wrote his own back story. So obviously he made it has weird as possible. He's the magical girl of love." Keroro shivered.

He really wasn't excited at all to see Kululu.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry I just wanted to start with the premise of the virtual world, so all the characters couldn't really be given the spot light in this chapter.**

 **Kululu and Keroro are the main characters and Kululu will get way more stuff next chapter- I hope, I haven't actually completed the chapter summary.**

 **And of course there will be more shipping stuff. Like Tamama. There was not enough Kerotama this chapter.**

 **Sorry that Koyuki was weak, this fic is based on episode 86 of the anime and Koyuki was kind of a one-dimensional minion then too, so I thought I'd go with that since the pekoponians are evil in this fic.**

 **Anyway please review and tell me which characters besides the main four (Keroro, Tamama, Kululu, and Angol Mois) that you'd like to see more of!**


	2. Winning Love by Daylight

**Okay, sorry for not updating for so long. I have been sick. I have to give you a warning about this chapter btw, I wrote it all and then realized I had a seperate document with half of chapter 2 already created that I wrote back in November. It had more Kululu in it than the version I wrote yesterday so I tried to merge them. (Because Kululu is one of the main characters along with Mois and she got all of two lines in the chapter I wrote yesterday) so I just merged the two chapters.**

 **Mistakes were made, but hopefully I get back into the swing of writing soon. I've finally managed to complete the chapter summaries for this so I know what's going on. And half of chapter 3 is already written so that's nice.**

 **Also tw for some minor sexual content this chapter.**

* * *

He had to hand it to himself. He made some damn fine virtual reality curry. He could eat as much as he wanted because since it wasn't real he was never going to get full- he just had the satisfying feeling of the stuff on his tongue, the smooth spicy texture, the aroma of it all around him.

Screw playing dress up and magical girl. Kululu had his priorities in order. Curry was all he wanted out of this experience.

"Another one." Kululu demanded, handing his plate to Angol Mois who just watched him in a mixture of tolerance and horror at the amount of curry he had eaten.

Really he couldn't care what she thought, as long as his beautiful curry was in front of him.

"I'm a bit worried you're going to eat all the curry in this restaurant." Mois was honest about her fears. "You could say, don't want you eating out the restaurant?"

Kululu choked. _She really needs to get better at her phrases!_ Mois pat him on the back until he was able to breathe again.

"Please...Never say that again." He begged.

"Got it." Mois nodded. She didn't really understand what she had done wrong, but it was probably something or the other. Really Kululu could get mad over the littlest things. Like compliments. "Anyway, maybe we should start heading off...Looking for the others, you know? I'm sure Uncle is feeling rather lost without us! And don't you want to see Giroro, Dororo and Tamama?"

"No." Kululu replied back, honestly. He couldn't care less about those four. The only ones he cared for was him, and Saburo. And he had made sure through his own editing that Saburo's relationship with him was just as chill and strong as it had been in his world. Even if Saburo was brain washed because of the pekoponians losing their prior memories he was confident when he saw him again that Saburo would believe his story.

So why get involved with Keroro, Tamama and Giroro's drama? He certainly didn't want to see how Giroro turned this into some sort of star crossed tragic romance. He did that with everything. It was getting old. Boring even.

"But they could be in danger!" Mois frowned, "Some sort of monster could be attacking them and the poor things could be rather helpless. You'd really leave them to fend for themselves-" She stopped herself the moment she questioned it. Of course he would.

Kululu just looked at her like 'really?'

"Sorry." Angol Mois giggled sheepishly "Forgot."

"I don't really do the helping others thing. If you want to go help them, be my guest. But I have a plan to eat all the curry in the world. That's all that matters to me. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu waited for her to stand up and leave.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I won't leave. They'll probably find us eventually anyway. And it's not a crime to have a little free time and not spend my every waking moment helping them."

Kululu grinned and clapped. "Finally! You understand my way of life! Live for yourself, not others! Be a little selfish! Ku, ku, ku"

He was glad she was making the smart choice.

* * *

Far away from Kululu's curry place, Keroro, Giroro and Dororo were trying to process how different Koyuki truly was.

 _Am I really useless?_ Keroro looked down at his no longer gloved hand, trying to ponder a question that he didn't want to ask. He was beloved, perfect and amazing, there was no reason he'd be useless. But still a minor villain like Koyuki had defeated him, and he had been unable to fight back.

In a world where he sadly had to rely on his natural talents, Keroro had to wonder if he had any.

 _In anime, the minor villains only defeat the comic relief. Or nameless NPC. That's the only people they can beat and harass. They're minions. They exist to be beat by the heroes._ But Koyuki had beaten him and she was a minor villain. Did that mean Keroro was as low as comedy relief?  
 _NO! That's Giroro's job!_ Keroro wanted nothing to do with being the butt of every joke.

"Yo, Keroro? You okay? You look like your having some existential crisis over there." Giroro jostled his friend's shoulder, by hitting it really hard.

"You're worried about me?" Keroro was honestly touched. He smiled and wiped a tear from his eyes.

"Of course I am! If you get caught up or hurt here, I can't punish you for this bizarre and terrible scenario." Giroro crossed his arms. "Bah! I still can't believe that bad backstory you wrote up for me."

"I liked mine. Keroro's writing technique is...improving!" Dororo tried to be positive. He still was smiling from the fact that whenever he waved at someone- despite the fact that they were imaginary people who only existed in a simulation, that they waved back.

"You only like it because he forgot to make you forgettable." Giroro sighed. Dororo was only thinking about himself.

Still as Dororo and Giroro argued about their backstories, Keroro continued looking down at his hand flexing it over and over again. _How will I be able to defeat the other villains if I couldn't even defeat a powered up Koyuki?_

The pekoponians would still have their powers, and he was sure Giroro and Dororo had their own worries over protecting them. Giroro would obviously just worry about Natsumi at every moment instead of protecting his leader and Dororo would be like 'deal with it yourself, I'm not being used by you again'. He was pretty much a goner. After all they were facing foes with actual super powers.

"So..." Giroro had led them far away from where they had fought Koyuki. "What's the plan?" He turned to Keroro. If Keroro had only one purpose, it was to lead them.

"The plan?" Keroro asked.

"Yes. We need to know what we're prioritizing. Is it finding our two missing platoon mates, who no doubt would feel terrible if we forgot about them, or the lives of our brainwashed friends who are trying to kill us?" Dororo asked. "And where they probably are. You are the person who wrote this world. You know where everybody would be." Dororo leaned against a wall.

"Uhhhhhh…." Keroro had no plan. "Well, Koyuki will show up whenever it's inconvenient it seems." That was all the knowledge he had.

Dororo frowned. But he wanted Koyuki to show up! That meant she never would. "And where would...Tamama and Kululu be?"

"I hate to say it, but Kululu would be pretty useful in this situation. I mean he did have just as much a hand in this world as you did." Giroro told Keroro, "And if we're lucky he's in a good enough mood to explain everyone's personality and backstories without a dramatic monologue." Giroro hoped. That didn't sound very much like Kululu. Kululu was as extra and annoying as he possibly could be, but he could hope. "Perhaps he knows the mechanics on how to get out."

"Ehhhh...His message said we could only all get out together. And if the pekoponians don't realize we're in a simulation...That's unlikely to happen." Keroro frowned.

Dororo looked like he was wincing. "I don't think Kululu ever helps by choice. Especially if it was….Only us in trouble. If Saburo and him are fine he'll just..." He was trying to pick his words carefully.

"Laugh at our misery? Yeah I know." Keroro replied. "Also his programmed message said he'd probably be gourging on curry, and not helping at all." He tried to think clearly. "I think we should start looking for Tamama honestly."

"Why?" Giroro asked. "Shouldn't we prioritize the civilians, the pekoponians, who got caught up in all of this, over a platoon mate who should be able to handle themselves?" Really he just wanted to find Natsumi.

 _I know, Giroro. I'm worried about Fuyuki and Natsumi too. But Private Tamama as much a part of this platoon as you or me._ Keroro didn't want to agree with Giroro, but he didn't exactly know how to explain himself on why they should prioritize finding Tamama above all else. It was just in his gut and all. Something was telling him that Tamama should be prioritized. It was a hard feeling to describe. "It's just, that like Dororo was saving our platoon mates will no doubt feel sad about being not found, ya know?"

Dororo's eyes got watery. "You never say that when I'm the one left behind!"

"Well then I really don't want to play devil's advocate, but we should search for Kululu then. Kululu gets less distracted than Tamama in a bad situation like this. He doesn't chase after every butterfly he sees. Nor does he blow up said butterfly." Giroro pointed out, "Not only that but we can use Kululu to find Natsumi and- others." Giroro forgot who else they were looking for, it wasn't as important. "Kululu's really our most helpful chance of getting out of here since you obviously don't know what's going on Keroro."

"NO!" Keroro shouted, stomping his feet on the ground childishly so he could be heard. "Tamama will be super mad if we find him last! And you guys know what his anger is like." Keroro frowned. "You wouldn't want that, right?"

"He'll blow up at you for a while and then tire himself out." Giroro shrugged. "I'm sorry if he's just too childish to accept the fact that we have to find Kululu first because he might be an asset, but Keroro, you were assigned to be our leader because you could organize us as assets instead of thinking about our feelings. That's what leaders are supposed to do." Giroro pointed out.

Keroro frowned, he nodded a little bit at Giroro's harsh words. He didn't want to be that kind of leader today though.

 _Prioritizing my team mates as assets...That's what a keronian leader would do. That's what I can do. It's my skill to use people. But a leader of a band of magical girls values friendship. Values people. That's who I am today. And that's who I want to be._ Keroro thought distantly to himself.

Crossing his arms he grumbled under his breathe just so Giroro couldn't hear. "You don't believe any of that. You just want to find Natsumi sooner."

Luckily Giroro didn't hear, because if he had, he surely would have blown Keroro up.

"So then where would Kululu be?" Dororo asked.

"I don't know?" Keroro shrugged. "School maybe? Anyone of our friends could be at high school. I think I wrote most of us as going to school. So that should be our normal hang out place."

Giroro groaned. "That's so terribly- cliché!"

Keroro didn't respond. He just started leading them to school. He tried not to think too much about how Tamama probably wouldn't be there, since he had checked before for him. Or the really true reason he wanted to find Tamama. _Giroro and Dororo will protect themselves and Natsumi and Koyuki. I'm doomed on my own. The only ones who will protect me are Tamama and Angol Mois. However neither of them are with me._

He had to locate both of them as soon as possible or else he was a goner. His stomach tightened for fear of losing his own life and that odd amount of guilt about trying to be a good person but really only having his best interests in mind. Was this right?

Tamama liked it, right? Tamama liked protecting him? But something felt off...And wrong, saying he was looking for Tamama only for protection.

Perhaps Tamama would start feeling like Dororo, like he was being used. Then their relationship would be just as rocky. Keroro was frightened for the day when that would come. He pushed it out of mind.

Out of sight out of mind.

* * *

The high school was just as weird and cliché as he remembered it. Mr. Teacher stood at the front desk.

"That's my seat, by the window." Keroro pointed. "Because I'm the main character."

"Look! It's Giroro! The delinquent! He's so scary! What a trouble maker!" Chattering nameless girls said in the background.

"This...Is all just so horrible and badly written. And I don't see Natsumi anywhere. I thought you said any of our friends could be here?" Giroro pointed out.

Dororo didn't listen to Giroro and Keroro fighting, instead he sat down at a desk obediently and hummed to himself as people approached and talked to him about the day. "Why yes, my name is Dororo! It's so nice of you to remember." He was enjoying himself a little too much and he was getting wrapped up in some of the fantasy elements.

"Ha!" Keroro laughed. "I didn't write a backstory for Master Natsumi so of course she wouldn't be a student here." Keroro pointed out. "I didn't want us to go to the same school."

Giroro growled in anger and tossed Keroro aside. "Could have mentioned that sooner!"

"Well I thought we were looking for Kululu here! He was in our class." Keroro pointed out. "He sat in the back." He pointed gesturing to some desks.

Kululu was not there though. Only Dororo was doing some tricks to impress the students. He was very beloved.

"You enjoying things here, Dororo?" Keroro asked.

"Very much so!" Dororo smiled. "This is a nice school, Keroro. You did a good job writing it."

"No he didn't!" Giroro replied frustrated. Keroro was no longer listening though. He was running off to play with Dororo.

Giroro groaned. His friends were getting off track from the mission. At this rate they'd be trapped in this cliché simulation forever. _I have to get them back on track. For Natsumi's sake._ He had to find Natsumi as soon as possible. After all who knew how out of character and terrible she was from Keroro's bad writing?

Part of Giroro also had a little petty voice in the back of his head, begging for him to ask Keroro more about the written romances that he had put in. He knew him and Natsumi weren't together and that almost everybody was in love with Keroro but he was frightened. _What...What if he put Saburo and Natsumi in a relationship? That means they'll be living happily in this world completely brainwashed? Would he do that?_

Keroro knew Giroro had feelings for Natsumi, but he had proven time and time again he didn't care about his friends feelings nor was his completely supportive of the fact that Giroro had fallen for the enemy. What if he had written a romance between Saburo and Natsumi to please Natsumi and make her less mad at him about this whole thing?

"K-keroro, umm..." Giroro was now getting wrapped up in his own distractions. "When it comes to romance in this story you wrote, uhhh..."

"Who ends up with the main lead, Keroro?" Keroro asked, super excited somebody wanted to know. "Wait, you don't have a real crush on me, do you, Giroro?" He asked a little disgusted. "I mean I'm flattered, really I am...But I just don't think of you that way. You're not my type."

Giroro stopped himself from asking in shock 'You have a type?'. Keroro had always seemed rather disinterested in people to him. _Now isn't the right time, Giroro. It was just a saying._ He kept on track.

"Ugh, of course I don't. Natsumi's the only one for me- I mean, I don't like anybody and least of all you. I just wanted to know how brainwashed our friends might be." Giroro lied.

Keroro knew what he was talking about. "Well, the magical girl of love is Kululu. He did a lot of edits before I put in the script, so if you want to know more about the romances of this story you should ask him." Keroro shrugged. He didn't care as much about romance anime as mecha anime and action.

Giroro grimaced and shuddered. _CRAP! He would be the type to write a romance between Saburo and Natsumi!_ Kululu probably supported them. "We have to find Kululu as soon as possible." He said with complete determination.

Keroro looked a tiny bit surprised that Giroro wanted to find Kululu, he thought he'd be basking in not being in his presence. He was too dense to realize it was for none too pure reasons.

"Do we have to leave so soon?" Dororo moaned in disappointment.

Giroro grabbed Dororo and Keroro by the scruff and dragged them from the school. "YES."

* * *

As Giroro dragged them from the school he started to lecture. "Keroro, you were almost defeated by Koyuki. Your butt was kicked. You're completely useless in the world. We need to be doing something and not just having fun."  
"Sorry Giroro." Dororo said in a small and quiet voice

"I wasn't the one getting distracted impressing students...For once." Keroro crossed his arms. "Okay so I was cheering Dororo on as he juggled but-"  
Giroro silenced them and pointed. Koyuki was wandering around in the halls, the vines that she could summon jabbing out of her hand. "MAGICAL SERGEANT! COME OUT OR I'LL ATTACK THIS INNOCENT SCHOOL! Now I have you right where I want you!" She shouted.

"L-lady Koyuki!" Dororo said, almost running to her. Giroro stopped him and awaited Keroro's orders.

Keroro's legs were shaking. _She won't listen to us to stop. She only speaks the language of cliché lines….And if we attack she might hurt me._ He could feel everything. And he was frightened of her last attack. "L-let's flee...For now." He begged. "W-we need reinforcements."  
Giroro didn't look like he agreed.

Dororo put his hand on Giroro's wrist. "I don't want to hurt her. He's right, we should leave." He looked like this decision hurt him.

Giroro nodded and put his gun away, carefully he lead Keroro and Dororo out of her sight and away before Koyuki could spot them.

Keroro ran faster than his little legs usually did. And soon he was far away from the high school and where Koyuki currently resided. Keroro breathed heavily as he caught his breath and Dororo and Giroro waited for him to feel better.

Once he was done with his heavy breathing and recovery his eyes scanned over where they had all found themselves. It was a place that seemed like Kululu's usual dive of all places. A dark and gloomy looking restaurant on the corner of the street that was labeled 'curry palace'.

"Restaurants and stuff look like they're here." Giroro explained. "I don't see any point in eating fake food though. It won't nourish us or make us stronger."

 _Kululu said he'd be feasting on fake curry though._ Keroro remembered. "We need to go in there. Kululu might be there!" That was at least if Kululu had his memories. The message had said that all the platoon mates and Mois should have their memories, but Keroro was still skeptical.

Giroro's eyes widened as Keroro continued looking at the door. "What are you waiting for? Just barge right in! It's probably like a seedy bar anyway. He did program it." Giroro was very impatient.

"But there could be monsters. Heroes always get attacked at this point in the story!" Keroro pointed out.

Giroro sighed and pushed Keroro inside. Keroro's face slammed against the glass doors for a second until the automaticness finally took control. The door open and saw that it wasn't nearly as dark and gloomy inside as he had predicted.

Still there were towers of plates with only crumbs of curry on them. Kululu was still chugging a ton down.

"That's 155 plates!" Angol Mois seemed to be counting.

 _Angol Mois's here too? Lucky!_ Keroro smiled. She had her traditional smile and positive attitude, but something about her was off. Probably the fact that unlike the frogs she normally wore clothes, so the world had re-disgned her and her outfit was absolutely terrible. She had some sort of short skirt, long garter belts and it was purple and white. The boob window was by far the worst part of the outfit though.

 _Wow! Giroro is right. My outfit designs are terrible._ Only Mois's outfit made Keroro realize this. Had he really put his niece in something so hideous? He had to apologize to her later. The outfit, particularly the parts of it that were a little too risky, made him uncomfortable for some reason.

Angol Mois had yet to notice the frogs enter the building, "I believe the world record is two hundred and twelve? Think you can beat it."

"You know I can! Ku, ku, ku." Kululu replied.

"Kululu? You're really doing something of such little importance?" Keroro was shocked that Kululu's priorities were so bad.

Kululu looked at him for a moment, like 'duh'. But then after a moment of licking his lips a wicked grin spread across his face. "I was only looking for information, captain! I heard that the villainous leader of the group of monsters was hanging out in this neighborhood."

"We're not attacking monsters." Keroro pointed out. "So that's a bad excuse to ditch me in my time of need."

"Of course we're attacking monsters!" Kululu made a fake gasping noise. "I mean that's our quest after all- to gather the peace rubies so we can resurrect our dead planets, remember? I, the magical girl of love would never abandon my people!"

"Oh...Oh crap...Don't tell me he's brainwashed?" Giroro realized that he was acting like this world was real.

Kululu tried not to laugh. Of course they didn't know that he had his real memories. And if he pretended like he was brainwashed, not only could he act like a creep, but he'd probably be left to the side to do what he pleased in this world because they didn't want to handle him. He wouldn't have to put in effort to do work.

He glanced awkwardly at Mois, hoping she wouldn't rat him out. She was the only one who had been with him before Keroro had found him, and she knew he wasn't actually brainwashed. He tried not to let his eyes linger too long on the outfit she had been set in almost immediately in this simulation. If he did that he would be found out immediately. After all the magical girl of love was no perv and he would be forced to do the thing he most dreaded- actually help out.

Angol Mois frowned for a moment, her eyes said it all. _You weren't looking for information on monsters!_ But after a moment she seemed to understand what he was doing. "Don't be too harsh on him, Uncle. I mean that's part of what's so great about you. Your forgiving nature. And his heart is in the right place to resurrect your dead civilizations."

Keroro frowned at her too. "They're both brainwashed!" He then quickly looked at the floor, increasingly uncomfortable with her outfit.

 _Aww yeah! She's acting too! I owe her one._ Kululu gave a small nod to Mois.

Dororo juggled in the background trying to impress people and not being helpful at all.

"What do you need, magical sergeant? Have the anti-magical girls attacked?" Kululu asked. That was the only reason and way his character would help.

"Anti-magical girls?" Giroro asked.

"Our enemies. The pekoponians. Augh. We need Kululu's help so bad. I don't know what to do if he's brainwashed..." Keroro rubbed his head in annoyance. "Kululu please help us! Fix yourself!"

"I mean, why of course! I'd do anything for friendship and love! And my darling fellow magical girls are my closest and dearest friends." He fanned himself with a pink fan that he got out of nowhere. "Ku, ku, ku."

Giroro's jaw dropped open. He was so creeped out about Kululu being brainwashed and like this "I...I thought the platoon wouldn't be brainwashed. Wait….If Kululu's the magical girl of love, does that mean he thinks everything he wrote for himself is real? But Kululu being the magical girl of love is so creepy!" Giroro screamed.

Kululu got off his chair and slunk over to Giroro. He wrapped his arms disgustingly around Giroro's arm.

"AUGH! AUGH! HE'S TOUCHING ME! HELP! I'm contaminated with gross!" Giroro cried.

Keroro just crawled away. "I can't do anything for you. If he thinks he's the magical girl of love...we don't want to anger him. Just humor him so he'll stay on our side. I don't want him being all clingy to me after all."

"I have so much love to give." Kululu said very creepily. "And especially to this beautiful hunk of man meat, Giroro! After all Giroro's so admirable and strong. I mean he's so strong that his muscles even invaded his brain." He gave a swooning sigh. "How many people can actually boast that they have no brain because their muscle sucked it up? Wow...He's just...So dumb." Kululu's words sounded sweet and loving but they all sounded like insults.

"HEY! I do too have a brain!" Giroro tried to defend.

"Shhh...You wouldn't want to use up maybe those one or two brain cells that escaped to your stomach talking, sweetie." Kululu smiled and pressed his finger to Giroro's lips. "Just sit down. The magical girl of love, Kululu, will take care of you." Kululu started dragging Giroro to a chair. Or trying to.

Keroro sighed. "You better do as he says. Maybe we can figure out why Kululu's brainwashed. Mois, do you know?"

"Brainwashed?" Mois tilted her head confused. "Uhhh, oh yeah! He's totally brainwashed." She nodded as if she was humoring Keroro.

Keroro ignored her. He didn't like looking at her in a bikini. It was weird. Instead he forced himself to look back at Kululu.

Then he noticed what was in the chair that Kululu was leading Giroro to. It was a tack!

 _Hey, wait...The magical girl of love isn't a jerk!_ Keroro realized. He was too late to warn Giroro though. As Kululu sat him down Giroro howled out in pain.

"DAMN YOU KULULU!"

"Ku, ku, ku." Kululu dropped to the ground laughing. "I can't believe that worked!"

Blood dripped down from Giroro's legs. Keroro knew where it was coming from, Giroro's butt, but he didn't really want to look there.

"Kululu. That was very rude." Dororo scolded. "Are you not taking this situation seriously at all? We all thought you were brainwashed. And brainwashing, like what happened to lady Koyuki is no laughing matter. Why dear Lady Koyuki is now just a bad cliché..."

"But I am a cliché. A cliché filled with love!" Kululu sauntered over to Giroro and put his arms around him. "Oh Giroro, why don't I give you one of my love filled kisses? They'll fill you with power!" He just kept on acting.

"Get off me creep." Giroro pushed him off.

"Maybe you should have let him kiss you. I mean, if he really is brainwashed then it would have given you power, because his magical power is over love. And if he isn't, well, he would have proven that he's lying since he has no power." Dororo pointed out.

"I'm not sacrificing my body to catch him in a lie." Giroro pointed out.

"You've...Lost your power?" Angol Mois frowned.

"Yep! When we all got here none of our magical girl power came through." Keroro told her, "All we get is the cute outfits when we transform."

Angol Mois looked at the three of them. Dororo and Giroro had already hastily thrown their outfits away, but Keroro still seemed to be very happy to wear just his knee high socks. He really wanted to be a magical girl

"And I see you also were forced into a terrible outfit." Giroro looked apologetic when he looked at Mois. Her outfit was about the level of terribleness as his, a little more on the pervy side then Dororo's or Keroro's so he could only assume that it was designed by Kululu. "You want to change out of it?"

"No. I like it! I love wearing all sorts of different clothing!" Angol Mois beamed.

Kululu grinned. _Sucker!_ Giroro wasn't going to pin the blame to him.

"Really though, Kululu...You're being immature pretending to be brainwashed. Aren't you worried about the fact that our pekoponian friends could die? They're out to kill us!" Dororo tried to get the conversation back on track.

"I wouldn't wish death on anyone." Kululu said in a fake sing-song voice. "Maybe if we sing them a magical song they'll all hold hands?"

Keroro just groaned. "Maybe he is brainwashed..."

Dororo glared. "Don't you care about Saburo! We have no idea what terrible story line and cliche's he'll have to follow!"

"Hey—I'm not a terrible writer!" Keroro stomped his foot.

"He won't have to." Kululu's answer was quick, he had forgotten that Dororo was someone he needed to pretend around too. He bit his lips. _Darn Dororo and his lack of an impression on me!_

Giroro smiled. "Ah...So you know he's safe. Why?"

Keroro looked at the ground awkwardly and twiddled his thumbs like he wanted to say something but didn't.

"I...I...Of course he's safe. We made a friendship bracelet just the other week. Bff's after all?" Kululu put on a fake sappy tone.

"Awww, you did? That's so cute!" Angol Mois giggled.

Kululu glared at her. With the way she had said that either she was the best actor in the world or she really did think he was making friendship bracelets with Saburo. And he didn't want her thinking that. That was really lame.

"You should have invited me. I would have loved to make friendship bracelets with you." Angol Mois continued.

"Shut up." Kululu backed away slowly. He didn't like how much she was staring at him.

"And...You've given yourself away. Our magical girl of love wouldn't be afraid of our supposed contract maker." Giroro laughed.

"I'm not afraid of her!" Kululu sweated.

"You're afraid of me, Kululu?" Angol Mois looked confused. "Why would that be?"

Giroro just stared at him like if he didn't give up this game of pretend he'd throw him to the wolves so to say- Angol Mois.

"Fine, fine. I have retained all my memories. Don't worry. All of us that were part of the platoon probably did." Kululu growled annoyed.

He'd have to give up eating curry then. They probably needed his help in getting out of this virtual world.

"Thank god. I was really worried about you and Mois. We thought you had amnesia!" Keroro looked relieved.

"Nope! All our memories are totally good. You could say, pitch perfect?" Angol Mois pointed out. "I don't even know why you would question something like that Uncle. Don't you trust us?"

"You? Yes. Kululu? No." Keroro shook his head. "And you were playing along too!" he finally blamed.

Angol Mois was about to answer him with some sort of defense before Kululu cut her off.

"So you haven't found Tamama yet, I'm guessing?" Kululu noted. "Or is he too busy fighting monsters somewhere?"

"I'm not sure where Tamama is." Keroro admitted. "Maybe he's in his college class? I haven't checked out the college campus."

"What...?" Giroro rubbed his head like he was trying to clean his ears. Had he heard Keroro properly? Tamama was a college student in this world?

"He's a different age than the rest of us. I couldn't just put him in high school." Keroro pointed out. "So I had to put him in a different grade to acknowledge that age difference in my story."

"Why not middle school...? He's obviously younger than the rest of us!" Giroro pointed out. "Why'd you choose college? Or did you not know that college was the oldest of the pekoponian schools?"

"Well if I put him in middle school that would be creepy! I can't have him in love with me if he's in middle school!" Keroro said it like it made complete logical sense.

Giroro was about to say something about how it was terrible that Keroro had written everybody in love with him, but finally just smiled. "You know, actually he's going to have a field day when he learns that you wrote him in love with you. I can't wait to see it all blow up in your face."

"Tamama's in love with you?" Angol Mois just looked completely utterly confused.

"Yep. And so was Giroro, and Dororo, and me before I made some much needed edits." Kululu explained. "Fuyuki...Maybe Natsumi? I don't remember?"

Giroro was about to explode in anger. That was the Natsumi romance? Keroro of all people? Guns materilized in his hands.

"Kululu. Stop angering Giroro." Dororo scolded. "Don't you know how serious the situation is? Anybody who dies in here dies in the real world thanks to you."

"Ku, ku, ku. You're welcome." Kululu grinned.

"And the pekoponians all think they're villains bent on destroying us!" Giroro reminded beating up Keroro in the background. "And we have terrible cliché backstrories that Keroro wrote us and everything about this world is creepy!" He finally stood up and started shaking Kululu. "Does none of that mean anything to you? Do you have any decency at all?"

"I almost got killed by Koyuki! Koyuki of all people!" Keroro pointed out.

Kululu rubbed his forehead. What a headache. Now his platoon mates wanted him to fix all their problems for them. "Yes, I know the situation. I knew of the situation ever since I arrived here. Ku, ku, ku. It's pretty predictable to guess what Keroro will mess up." He glanced at Keroro. "And let me reestablish that this is all Keroro's fault. I mean I didn't break the machine." He threw up his hands. "What did you do? Slip on a banana peel before coming in?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't…" Angol Mois glanced at the restaurant doors.

Keroro flushed. That was exactly what happened.

Giroro growled in anger, he was about to punch Keroro before he stopped himself. "I shouldn't even be surprised. That's just what you do all the time." He turned to Kululu, "However, you should have known better. You should have installed a force exit button. For Natsumi's sake-"

"Eh. I don't know if this is news for you, Giroro, but not everyone worships the ground Natsumi walks on. I care 0 for Natsumi. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu shrugged.

Giroro both heated up in anger and embarrassment. "I….I don't worship the ground Natsumi walks on-!"

"Dude, I saw you kissing the ground the other day..." Keroro sighed.

"It was Kululu's invention! It made me! It wasn't my fault!" Giroro cried. Why was he the one who was always experimented on? Why was it always him?

Angol Mois giggled a bit. "Umm..You know it's a real thing to see you all fighting, but maybe you should focus more at your job?" She reminded. "You're all getting very distracted."

"I agree with Mois." Dororo nodded even though he was strangely enough getting the most distracted in this world. "Kululu, we really do need your help. You might not care for the pekoponians like Natsumi, Fuyuki, Momoka, or even lady Koyuki, but I know you care about Saburo. Aren't you worried about him?"

"Nah. Unlike you idiots I didn't write the pekoponian I was closest to to be against me. I wrote my own backstory and edited Saburo's while I was at it." Kululu shrugged.

"You...Wrote your own backstory?" Giroro was slightly jealous. And worried for what Kululu wrote about Saburo. "W-what did you write about you and Saburo?"  
"Well, as you know...I am the magical girl of love." Kululu was ready to monologue. "Microphone, my dear Mois? It's monolouging time."

"I got ya, Kululu!" Angol Mois already had the microphone and tossed it over. She gave him a thumbs up.

Kululu grinned. "I was always the weird kid in the back of your class that was the weird quirky guy of the class. I would torment you all in Keroro's cliché high school life..."

"Torment Giroro." Keroro corrected. "I edited some things after you gave me your version."

Giroro frowned. That didn't make things better.

Kululu frowned for a moment. "Hey, this is my dramatic back story moment. Not yours." He scolded. _I didn't know that Keroro did any edits. Huh, they must have been minor._ "Secretly I was a prince from a lost civilization."

"Just like Keroro!" Dororo realized.  
"Yeah, I rippped off his backstory because his backstory was so bad that I thought I might as well make fun of it." Kululu shrugged. "I have no problems directly stealing others work. Ku, ku, ku, jerk remember?" He boasted.

"This...Is just the worst thing I've heard." Keroro cried. His beautiful backstory!

"I was the prince of curry!" Kululu revealed, "Because you guys and your magical girl band was humorous I made a contract and became the magical girl of love to spread love and friendship and to creep you out. It was amazing. Ku, ku, ku."

"And what about Saburo?" Giroro asked.

"He's my boss. Secretly my character wasn't as loving as he let on, he hated you all because you were annoying brats who always wanted what was best. I wrote in a plot where I double-cross you all and turn traitor under Saburo's instruction. He wanted to destroy Keroro after all." Kululu gave a thumbs up. "So that's my backstory."

"So wait, you're saying that Saburo is a villain bent on destroying us, just not you?" Giroro groaned. That wasn't much better.

"Yep! Ku, ku, ku. So I'm not concerned. It ain't my problem. I'm actually excited to see Saburo fight you. I bet you'll cry a lot when he kicks your butt, Giroro." Kululu grinned.

Giroro moved his fist towards Kululu's face ready to send him flying. "Take that back. Saburo and me fighting isn't funny!"

Angol Mois moved between them before Giroro could beat Kululu up. "Hey! This isn't helping anyone or anything."  
"Mois's right." Keroro agreed, looking at the ground and shielding his eyes with his hand.

"Um...Is something wrong?" Angol Mois asked. "It's not sunny in here. Do you need sunglasses?"

"Nope!" Keroro reassured very quickly, blushing a little bit. God, why did half naked girls make him so uncomfortable? Nah, he was just doing the right thing by not looking at her. He was just a good person. "I just saw some money on the ground and...Umm..I've been looking for it."  
"Keroro. Priorities." Giroro reminded. "We got to get the pekoponians mind back."

Kululu narrowed his eyes at Keroro. "Wait...Are you embarrassed? Ku, ku, ku. Wow, that's a first." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Man, Mois. You're lucky Tamama isn't here. He would try to fight you immediately."

"Huh?" Angol Mois was as confused as always. "I...I don't really understand, but I think Giroro's right. We need to defeat Fuyuki and find Tamama."

"Fuyuki?" Giroro looked confused.

"The main villain." Keroro winced. "I made him super powerful." His poor best friend. Fuyuki was probably in a lot of trouble.

"If you wanted to find Tamama, why didn't you go looking for him, Mois?" Dororo asked. "I mean...You were kind of just wasting time in this curry restaurant like Kululu. You're better than that." He reminded. "You don't have to do anything Kululu wants you to do."  
"W-well...I wanted to. Hanging out with Kululu was fun." Angol Mois admitted.

"Let's go." Keroro said abruptly. This was getting too weird for him. He always got weirded out when Mois spoke about her and Kululu's friendship. He tried not to wince when he saw all the glares of his comrades around him for this whole situation. Only Mois was looking at him patiently awaiting his direction.

 _I need to distract myself from my fears. My worries about Fuyuki and Tamama. My worries for myself. My worries about how everybody is mad at me. I need to pretend I'm having fun in this world and it'll become true. They'll have fun too._ Keroro stuck his hand out for Mois to take. "Well contract maker?" He asked, playing pretend with her. "Would you lead the way?" Mois was supposed to be their pretend mascot. If he got absorbed in the fantasy perhaps he could enjoy himself like Dororo.

Angol Mois had a large smile on her face as she took Keroro's hand. "I'd love to. We're looking for Tamama, right? I'm super worried for him." She admitted.

"He'll be fine!" Keroro tried to reassure. He didn't know if he was reassuring for Mois's sake or his own. "Tamama's super tough, so he'll be super safe." This was true. Tamama was a lot more capable than he was.

Kululu glanced at Keroro and Angol Mois as they held hands and led the group out of the curry restaurant. "Yeah, you really shouldn't worry about Tamama. He certainly wouldn't worry about you."

Angol Mois looked confused again. Angol Mois was always confused.

"Look I'm just trying to help—Take it or leave it, I'm tired of trying to tell you the truth." Kululu crossed his arms annoyed.

"Guys, stop fighting! Come on! We need to find Fuyuki and Tamama!" Keroro said enthusiastically. He had two more of his team mates now. He could do this.

"No more trips to the high school though. Tamama won't be there. Nor will Natsumi." Giroro reminded. He hated that cliché high school.

 _Well the dream didn't last long. The dream of eating fake curry forever. But I'm sure I'll see some interesting things in this world. Like Keroro crying a lot from trauma over a brainwashed Fuyuki. Ku, ku, ku._ Curry was nice but so was misery.

Kululu loved watching misery. As Mois would say misery loved company. And he was usually miserable.

He couldn't wait to see Giroro and Keroro become more and more traumatized from innocent magical girls.

* * *

 **I am so happy for previous me for writing in more kurumois than was originally intended in this chapter. Thank you for bringing me back and resurrecting me from the dead.**

 **Also I need more super gay Keroro in my life.**

 **Anyway please review! I'm sorry for neglecting this fandom for a little bit but I don't want it to be dead any longer.**


	3. Never Running From a Real Fight

**Another magical girl chapter.**

* * *

It was Giroro who suggested another bad plan as they walked around the town. "Let's split up."

"What? Why? In horror movies when people split up they always die!" Keroro's voice was shrill in agony.

"This isn't a horror movie, this is a magical girl simulation!" Giroro pointed out.

"Madoka and Magical girl raising project both had death...Maybe this is that sort of magical girl show… Ku, ku, ku." Kululu tried to make this a horror.

"Look, I'm just saying we have a lot of people to find. I think I should look for Natsumi, Dororo can look for Koyuki...And you three can look for Tamama." Giroro suggested. "That way we wouldn't be abandoning Tamama in favor of the pekoponians."

Keroro shook his head. "That's a bad idea! Splitting up is a bad idea!"

"I want to help Lady Koyuki." Dororo frowned.

"We need to cover more ground so we can draw out the villains." Giroro told him trying to sound strategic.

"Maybe...We should just draw out the villains normally?" Keroro suggested. "I'm sure if I see Fuyuki I can friendship speech him." He glanced over at Mois. And if Koyuki showed up Angol Mois would protect him with her lucifer spear. She had natural talents, right?

"How do you plan on drawing out Lady Koyuki? She shows up when it's inconvenient, not when we want her to!" Dororo pointed out.  
Keroro grinned. "I'll do it in the smartest way ever! By being really darn loud! Everybody transform into your magical girl forms!"

Giroro shook his head refusing.

"Keroro knows best in this world." Dororo advised. "Let's give it a try."

In a second aura's surrounded all four frogs and slowly they transformed.

"MAGICAL SERGEANT TRANSFORMATION!" Keroro cried. Keroro let the dazzling light sparkle around him and give him gloves and boots and laced up dressware. Soon his magical girl outfit was complete.

"Did you all know that I can see that entire transformation?" Angol Mois mused to herself, "It doesn't put you in a pocket dimension. You just float in the air while clothes materialize around you." She was sort of covering her eyes.

"Ku, ku, ku. We know. Magical girl shows are very humorous. They never really talk about that." Kululu shrugged, "I guess your transformation to a more pekoponianize form is more like shapeshifting or putting on concealer though so we don't all just stand around awkwardly watching. It's a lot shorter too." He compared differences, although his voice had a hint of disappointment.

Giroro whacked him on the back of his head. He deserved it.

"Hey! Stop that." Keroro scolded. Man, half the time Giroro and Kululu really were like two children in training school bullying each other. "We need to be super loud, not fighting among each other." He directed.

"I can be loud." Dororo tried to help Keroro. "I'll use my ninja artes to set off some fireworks." He put some fingers by his face. "HYAH. Dororo, the memorable's ninja arte!"

"Nice name. Come up with it yourself? I know I won't remember it. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu teased.

The fireworks that were about to go up into the sky, fizzled off to the distance as Dororo cried. "This world is great but my teammates are still awful some things will never change!" Dororo slunk to the ground, unable to make any noise except his loud tears.

Kululu of course had a megaphone to channel these tears into noise.

"You're not making enough of a diversion that will bring enemies. Why would an enemy be drawn to tears? That's not the noble thing to do. An even as a villain I know Natsumi will be noble." Giroro nodded. He took out his guns. "Let me deal with this!" He started shooting everywhere.

"YAY! Giroro is always the type to be loud and angry!" Keroro clapped with some tambourines. All he could add to this performance was his annoying loudness.

"Ku, ku, ku. Did you hear what he just said? I can't believe you'll stand for it when he insults you but when I do it..." Kululu was cut off as he tried yet again to install chaos. He was not taking this situation seriously at all, instead he was trying to make his comrades fight.

"HEY! You're right!" Giroro growled. "Take that back, Keroro! I'm not loud and angry!" He shoved a gun at Keroro's face.

 _God. Tamama is so much better than Kululu on so many levels. That and Tamama is loud too. I wish he was here instead of Giroro and Kululu._ He sure bet Tamama would help out, and he'd listen to him happily and always compliment his ideas. "Not my fault!" Keroro tried to tell him.

Giroro didn't listen. Instead he blasted. It hurt but as Keroro fell into the sky he saw something in the distance approaching.

A giant airship was approaching. Keroro fell and was caught in Angol Mois's arms. "That's-"

"The villains. Our plan worked." Keroro winced. The airship was coming quickly. He could feel the air chill. The sounds of the propellers were loud.

Him in the air had been the signal. And it had summoned the most powerful villain of them all. The main villain of his story.

The airship hovered in the air, huger than any building that Keroro had ever seen. He would have compared it to the size of a Nishizawa blimp but it was a little bit more menacing. The balcony on it extended a thin sheet of stairs.

"So you were here all along, Magical Sergeant." An emotionless and dark voice filled the air as his enemy walked down the stairs to him.

"Keroro! We're in luck." Giroro was still holding his guns, but not in an attacking position, more in a defensive position. "It's just Fuyuki. We can take him!"

Fuyuki's dark cape swished behind him. His hair's ahoge looking almost sharp, his eyes had a certain menacing darkness. Rubber gloves were on his hands as he looked down with a sickening grin at Keroro.

 _You're wrong, Giroro. The one opponent I made almost undefeatable is Fuyuki. He's our main villain._ Keroro thought to himself. He couldn't speak, for some reason the words were caught in his throat. He was so frightened of facing his friend. So frightened.

"We do not mean you any harm, Fuyuki." Dororo tried to tell him.

"Yo. I'm leaving. Dude's I read the script and I don't want my beautiful skin being trashed by this guy. Ku, ku, ku." Even though this was a fictional world with supposed dirt under their feet Kululu somehow managed to open a floor panel that let him twirl below them. "Come on, Mois."

"Hey wait, I wanna stay-" In a second Kululu and Angol Mois were gone.

Keroro's legs were wobbling, he wanted to crawl backwards as Giroro and Dororo stepped forward to talk fight.

"Magical Sergeant. Your comrade has abandoned you, and your meat shields won't stop me." Fuyuki snapped his fingers. Out of his hands smoke came, although it was easy to tell the smoke slowly started growing faces.

"W-what…? What's happening!" Giroro's gun was shattered over his knee and he screamed in pain. He was grabbed by the smoke and levitated in the air.

"Giroro!" Dororo yelled. He tried to cut at the air, but it grabbed at him too.

"Hehehehe..." The air giggled, and slowly but surely it became recognizable. It was ghosts. It grabbed at Dororo's legs, and his head. He started turning purple from suffocation.

"DORORO! GIRORO!" Keroro finally managed to stand straight as he ran towards them to try to just pry the ghosts off of them. "Fuyuki! You're killing them—Well, you're killing Dororo."

"HELP! G-ghosts! N-no..No! Ghosts don't exist! ACK! IT'S NOT REAL!" Giroro yelled in terror unable to move. He just threw grenades wildly, not helping anything.

"I'll kill as many of your friends as I need to, Magical Sergeant. I will kill you…." Fuyuki laughed. "MWAHAHAHA! And then you'll be gone out of my life!"

"Fuyuki no!" Keroro shook his head. His best friend had always wanted him in his life. This was terrible to hear. He knew it was his fault and his writing that was making Fuyuki like this but he couldn't stand it. "We were meant to be friends! And please, Fuyuki...I am not Magical Sergeant. I'm just Keroro!"

"You don't deserve that name. I will destroy you for betraying me." Fuyuki threatened. "By the power of ghosts and phantoms and the undead- My minions, snatch Magical Sergeant's friend's lives and break Magical Sergeant's legs!"

Keroro shook his head. His hands shook, but he couldn't do anything. He couldn't stand up to Fuyuki. All he could do was plead the words over and over again. "Please." And "Fuyuki no." And a weak "Help"

The phantoms encircled him. Dororo collapsed on the ground. Giroro cried as his skin was torn into.

"F-fuyuki...Fuyuki no..." Keroro was so frightened. So hurt by Fuyuki trying to kill him. "I know my friend's in there somewhere. Please don't do this. You'll never return if you kill someone. It'll change you... Please...Return to me, normal Fuyuki." He begged.

Fuyuki just laughed. "Die." He ordered.

Like a shadow a phantom was above Keroro. Keroro gripped his knees like a baby, shaking realizing death was coming.

It was the end. But instead of being hit, Keroro, Dororo and Giroro all fell into the ground.

 _Kululu. He did come through!_ Keroro realized.

He didn't end up in a lab, but the three of them were rather far away from the battleground like they had been teleported. Giroro was catching his breath and wiping away the tears from screaming about ghosts. Dororo was slowly turning back to blue and catching his breath.

Kululu stood over some sort of control panel he had invented.

"You saved our lives! I knew you were taking this at least somewhat seriously!" Keroro smiled.

Kululu shrugged. "I only did it when I felt like it. Also I needed to see how injured you were for...important reasons." Kululu seemed to be neglecting mentioning something. "Geez, I didn't know you'd all be so useless. Man, you got trashed way more than I thought you would...I guess I have to pay up then, huh?"

Angol Mois nodded. "That was the bet. If they almost really died, I would win. If they managed to only get minorly hurt and somehow pulled through you would have won."

"I had too much faith in them…." Kululu sighed. "Ku. Thought for sure he'd somehow stupidely gain everybody's favor in the end."

 _Wait...Did he only help us out to check on us for a bet? He really is taking this entire life and death scenario completely unseriously!_ Keroro was so mad. How dare he bet on their lives?

"I thought their incompetence would help them pull through in the end. It always does in reality. Ku, ku, ku. I guess my machine is stronger than them though. Ku. Shouldn't be too insulted." Kululu shrugged. "Can I convince you out of accepting something other than money? I don't want to pay..."  
"I want cash." Mois said casually and very unlike herself.

Kululu just frowned. He was cheap though! He didn't want to give cash. "How bout I take you bowling instead…?"

"That was what would have happened if you had won. I want cash." Angol Mois re-established as if they were just betting on their teammates in the background.

Keroro wondered if they were always like this. He hoped they weren't, but he thought he had seen them betting on his plans a few times when they were bored. _Us almost dying is much different than invasion plans though!_

"Hey! Focus! Stop flirting or whatever." Giroro yelled, "Kululu could you examine Dororo? He almost died." Giroro got his attention.

"We weren't- Yeah I can do that." Kululu decided not to protest too much. It would just make more of a fight.

Kululu went to Dororo's side.

"Is there something wrong?" Angol Mois asked, finally focusing her attention on Keroro.

Keroro looked at the ground. His legs, his hands everything was still shaking. Fuyuki hadn't snapped back to reality from seeing him. _If the situations were reversed Fuyuki would stop at nothing to save me. Yet I...I can only focus on my own life. I wasn't worried about how Fuyuki wasn't himself. I was focused on dying._

"My best friend is trying to kill me….What do you think is wrong?" Keroro asked, perhaps a bit ruder than he felt was necessary.

Angol Mois took a step back. "T-that's unfortunate." She was shaking a little bit, not expecting Keroro to lash out at her. "But you just have to keep trying. I know you'll get through!" She reassured.

Keroro eased up a bit. That was right. He wasn't angry at anyone but himself. Mois wasn't at fault and he was happy she was here. "I'm...I'm frightened." Keroro confessed. He knew he shouldn't be talking to Mois about these things. She wasn't his close friend after all. "I don't want to die…." But the emotions were coming out of him. "All I wanted to be was a fun little magical girl."

"Sometimes someone's dream can become warped. You just have to try harder. You'll see Fuyuki again, don't worry." Mois reassured again.

"W-will you protect me if I do see him? I can't face him alone." Keroro admitted. Mois was strong. And she cared about his life more than hers. He just wanted full protection.

Mois smiled brightly at him. "No." She said directly. "I'm not a fighter. I'm no good at fights."

Keroro frowned. _You've failed me Mois._

But her words hadn't. Maybe she was right. He just had to reach for his dream more. For him and the pekoponians to get out of here.

He'd save Fuyuki. He would.

* * *

Keroro looked around the sort of white-ish room that Kululu had brought them all too as Kululu poked around at Dororo's skin to patch him up.

"Ku, ku, ku. Tell me if it hurts." Kululu said jabbing him with a needle.

"OW!" Dororo yelped. "Yes, it hurts!"

"Good. That means you're healing. You know what they say, the best sort of love is tough love. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu grinned. "And I'm the magical girl of love!"

Giroro was still catching his breathe from his panic attack over the ghosts, Keroro shoved his panic and anxiety back down to his feet where it belonged.

 _Not very healthy. But that doesn't matter. Can't think about the fact that my best friend wanted to kill me._ If he thought about that he would realize how in danger his life was, and he wouldn't be able to move.

Angol Mois was typing away at some sort of huge keyboard thing. Keroro wondered briefly if this room existed between the real world and the false magical girl one and she was doing work or something.

"What are you doing, Lady Mois?" Keroro asked, trying to will his way over to her. His legs were cumbersome. He could really use her love and affection to try to make things right and make him feel better.

Right now he felt like everybody sort of didn't like him. Fuyuki wanted to kill him. Giroro was mad at this whole situation and Tamama….

He didn't even know where Tamama was. _He always finds me. He's always supposed to be by my side. He's my precious private. Where is he?_ He needed his moral support.

Where was Tamama?

"This is a magical girl base that Kululu suggested we hide in." Angol Mois replied. "I'm just running some diagnostics to make sure it's all operational. You could say, 100% safe?"

Keroro breathed a sigh of relief. So he was safe at least here.

"Ku, ku, ku. It would be safe at least if I hadn't made a giant sign in front of the building with the words 'Secret Magical girl base!" Kululu grinned wildly. "There's no diagnostics that can prevent your enemies from discovering it if they're smart enough."

"Kululu!" Keroro yelled. Why had Kululu done that? Did he had to take this whole situation unseriously? He ran over to him and pulled at the tuff of his skin below his neck, as if trying to lift him off the ground and glare at him. "That was a jerk move! We could die here."

"Ku, ku, ku. I know." Kululu grinned. "But what can I say. Jerk till the end." He pointed to himself proudly. "Don't worry. I put a welcome mat by the door too."  
"Kululu…." Giroro hissed. "This isn't a game. Our friends are in trouble. This is not the time to be a jerk-"

"That means more than anything it's the time." Kululu was enjoying how most everyone was glaring at him.

"If...If it makes it any better...I don't think Kululu did things fully wrong." Angol Mois's tiny voice brought Keroro's attention back to her. "It might have been unintentional but you did want to find Fuyuki right? Now he'll come to you…."

"Ku! Don't make my actions helpful!" Kululu frowned.

Keroro shook his head. He didn't know if he wanted Fuyuki to come right now. _No...I'm not ready to face him. He hated me so much. I could see the hatred in his eyes. His blood lust._

Fuyuki was pure evil. Just the way he had written him. And he was frightened.

Kululu might be fine with the fact that Fuyuki's heart only had darkness in it, but Keroro wasn't. He was frightened.

* * *

Dororo healed longer than it was supposed to take. Probably because Kululu kept stabbing him with pointy things.

"I'm getting tired of him." Giroro growled to Keroro. He had finally healed himself. "He's taking this whole situation unseriously. We needed him the most because of his intelligence, but he just wants to make us miserable."

"That's Kululu for you. He's probably delighting in the fact that he knows everything in the script." Keroro grumbled. "He thinks my writing skills are bad."

"They are." Giroro agreed. "But that's not the point. Fuyuki is dangerous and perhaps it's because he didn't face him, but he's really dragging us down. You're the leader, you need to set your foot down about these childish actions. You need to tell him when enough is enough."

 _But I'm like...always more childish than Kululu!_ How could he call him out for being childish when he was more so?

He glanced over at Kululu who was talking to Angol Mois again.

"I'm just saying...There's a lot of fun things to do in the world. We could ditch your dumb Uncle and it could be just the two of us-" Kululu, the magical girl of love, would have draped his arm around Angol Mois's shoulder, his voice laced with venom if he could reach. Unfortunately he just kind of curled his arm around her leg.

Angol Mois kind of just sighed. "I told Uncle I'd help him. He might need someone cheering him on when he fights the anti-magical girls."

"Come on, Mois. You don't need to help him. He doesn't need to know if you ditch with me. They can sort out the problems he caused without us." Kululu assured. "Maybe he doesn't even want your help."

"But he said-" Angol Mois frowned. "All I can really offer is my cheer. He looks like he needs it."

"What if I said I needed your cheer." Kululu tried to negotiate. "Come to the dark side with me. It's so much easier to not help."

 _Augh! He's trying to seduce her to the dark side!_ Keroro realized. _The non-helpful side!_ Well he'd have none of that.

He ran towards them and put his hands up between them. "Stop! In the name of magical girl law!"

"W-what?" Kululu frowned.

"What magical girl law? Is there something I'm missing out on?" Angol Mois was totally confused.

"Magical girl law says no flirting with jerks, so-" Keroro was cut off.

"Guess I can't flirt with you then, Mois. Pity. Ku, ku, ku" Kululu called her the jerk.

"I'm the jerk?" Angol Mois was stunned. She took a few steps back. "I...I never tried to be a...Why would you label me such a thing, Uncle? You're being mean."

"Aww look. You're making her sad." Kululu grinned. "Maybe you should leave. I'll comfort her. Don't you worry. Ku, ku, ku."

Keroro just stared. "No! Mois I meant that you shouldn't flirt with Kululu. He's the jerk! He's trying to seduce you to the dark side!"

"He is?" Angol Mois asked. She frowned. "Is...Is it because of the curry planet?" She whispered in a quiet voice, referencing his backstory

Kululu laughed. "Ku, ku, ku. Yes. Yes it definitely is. Let's go to the curry planet instead of dealing with this."

"I don't think I can leave Uncle to fight on his own." Angol Mois rejected. "I mean we still have to find Tamama and all. I'm sorry that your seduction couldn't go properly." She apologized.

Kululu looked annoyed that she was being kind and helpful. "I wasn't trying to seduce you. He was just misreading things."

Angol Mois nodded, trying to believe him. She wasn't too sure though, so she just slowly backed away.

Kululu looked at Keroro annoyed. "Thanks for that. Now that I've stopped playing around with Angol Mois I'll have to go back to poking fun at Dororo."

Keroro frowned. _He was trying to strand me on my own. He knows that the only way I'll survive this world is with the help of my friends._ Without people like Angol Mois, Dororo, Giroro….Keroro was dead.

 _When I die...Who gains control of the platoon?_ Keroro tried to remember. And with a sickening feeling he remembered who had the next highest rank.

Had Kululu….Purposefully sabotaged the machine to get rid of him? Was that why he was trying to seduce Angol Mois away from him at every opportunity? Why he was leaving him to die?

Because he'd gain control of the Keroro platoon after Keroro left?

Keroro was terrified. He had to put his foot down now. "Kululu. This is serious stuff. You can not be acting like a jerky child. Fuyuki...Fuyuki is in trouble. He's evil. I need you to listen and help me…."

"Like I care about Fuyuki," Kululu shrugged him off.

"Kululu! As your captain-!" Keroro tried to shout. He was boiling with rage and fear. No wonder Giroro blew up at Kululu so often.

"You lost all respect as my captain once we stepped onto Pekopon. But sure I'll twist around your words however you want. Magical girl captain." Kululu winked.

"This is serious!" Keroro cried.

"To you. For me it's just another day in the sucky Keroro Platoon. Ku, ku, ku. Good luck friendship speeching Fuyuki. And you'll never find where Tamama is." Kululu just walked away like the villain he was.

Keroro glared at him. He had the horrible urge to make Kululu cry. But there was nothing he could do.

 _He truly is a villain. Fuyuki doesn't deserve any of this._ Keroro thought to himself. He hated Kululu so much.

How could he do this to him? Turn his back on his entire platoon just to watch them suffer?

Kululu was that sadistic. And Keroro was truly learning he was no ally of his. Just someone who truly was psycopathic in tendencies and didn't understand when a situation was serious and when it wasn't if it didn't fully involve things that were important to him.

He lacked sympathy, compassion or any empathy. And that didn't frighten Keroro, that just made him angry.

Kululu was a terrible person.

* * *

" _You'll never find where Tamama is."_ The words rung in Keroro's head that Kululu had said.

He had implied that he knew where Tamama was. But Keroro had read Kululu's edits to the script. He hadn't changed Tamama's character in the least bit.

He hadn't touched it. So the answer to where Tamama was had to come from his own writing. But then why couldn't he find him?

Where was Tamama?  
He couldn't ask. Kululu would just laugh and not tell him. He felt more and more anger at Kululu. Tamama might be in trouble and he wouldn't tell them just to be a jerk.

 _We have to find Tamama. Let's look for him over the pekoponians. After all the pekoponians are all villains._ Keroro thought to himself.

At that very moment as if tempting fate a loud bang rang through the room as someone shoved down the door.

It was probably Kululu's handiwork since his signs had led the villain right here.

"Magical sergeant. So I finally found your secret base. It was expertly hidden." Natsumi hissed, walking in.

"Oooh! It was Natsumi who found the base. Was not expecting that. Thought she was too dumb. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu laughed.

Giroro glanced at Natsumi, waiting for her to blow up at Kululu for that comment. She did not. A frown formed on his face and he punched Kululu for her.

"N-natsumi." Giroro stuttered and looked at her. _I can't deny my warrior's urge to fight her. But not in this situation. This isn't the real Natsumi._

"I'm surprised too. I mean I wrote her as pretty stupid." Keroro confessed.

"Say another bad word about brainwashed Natsumi in my presence and I'll join her side." Giroro slammed his fist into Keroro's face too.

Natsumi laughed. Her clothing was dark and sleek, but mobile enough for battle. There were various bits of armor strung all along her. "Magical corporal. I don't want your help."

Giroro looked at her. "Natsumi. It's me...Giroro! Please tell me you remember me. You've got to break out of the brainwashing and Keroro's bad writing!"

Natsumi just looked at Keroro ignoring Giroro's civilian name. She didn't care about Giroro. She just walked over to Keroro. "And why if it isn't magical sergeant. Your heart will be mine eventually. I swear it. You will be my partner in crime and fall in love with me!" Her voice was laced with vicious poison.

"M-master Natsumi I didn't imagine this situation would be as weird as I wrote it! Although I appreciate the not killing me yet thing, um...It's way weirder for you to be in love with me than I imagined!" Keroro said frantically as Natsumi moved forward as if she was about to kiss him.

Kululu couldn't help but drop to the ground laughing. He had already known, but it was still pretty funny to him.

Giroro just blinked. He jumped between Natsumi and Keroro as Keroro inched away. "You will not kiss him! You will not seduce him!" _This...This is the big Natsumi romance?_ He couldn't believe it.

How could Keroro? He was going to yell at Keroro a lot. Did this mean Keroro was in love with Natsumi?

Or was he just really really egotistical?

It could be the second. After all, from what Giroro knew everybody except Fuyuki had a crush on Keroro or something in his story.

"Well it was a fight I came for. I can't have you magical girls standing in the way of my plans." Natsumi laughed. "It's time for my supreme evil!" She stuck out her hand and magic started balling in it.

"We need to defeat you. We can't have you helping your evil brother, Fuyuki." Dororo was finally feeling better. He took out his sword.

"Fuyuki?" Natsumi laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about. He's not my brother."

"Why do you keep doing this crap, Keroro." Giroro sighed. "Why do you always make Fuyuki the older sibling or make them not siblings at all?"

"Siblings are weird, man." Keroro shrugged, an only child. Kululu, Giroro, and Dororo, all not only children just stared at him.

It wasn't that hard to understand that older siblings were the older ones!

"And our goals differ significantly!" Natsumi started to villain monologue. "While he wants to end Magical Sergeant's life I look at the bigger picture. My greatest goal, is to dominate the world. WORLD DOMINATION WILL BE MINE! MWAHAHAHA." She laughed evilly.

Giroro just blinked. "You...Natsumi Hinata….Want to invade the planet?" He couldn't imagine this. "Pekopon's greatest defense?"

"My name isn't Natsumi Hinata. It's Natsumi Blubbablub." Natsumi corrected.

Kululu fell to the ground laughing. "I love just...How perfectly out of character the brainwashing made her!"

Giroro hit Keroro on the back of the head. "S-she's...You made Natsumi like this! Why? Why would you write her so wrong? In love with you? Wanting to dominate the world?"

"I don't really like Master Natsumi." Keroro replied. "So….I kinda made fun of her."

Giroro glared at him. He cocked his gun to his head.

"Stop this!" Dororo tried to tell him. "Keroro! What powers does Natsumi have? We need to be ready to fight?"

"Uhhh...She is pretty strong..." Keroro tried to get the gun off his head.

Giroro lowered it.

"Strong I can deal with if it's Natsumi. She'll never be as strong as the real Natsumi. For we have a warrior's bond in our hearts-" Giroro spoke.

"I don't want to hear about your weird thing going on." Keroro groaned. "Anyway she has whatever power the plot calls for."

"That...Isn't very specific…." Dororo frowned.

"And I think right now the power calls for her kicking our butts." Keroro groaned. "So yeah, actually, 'whatever the plot calls for' power is incredibly specific and amazing."

Instantly Giroro frowned. He could still fight...Even with her power.

Giroro jumped into the air with his guns. He had loaded tranquilizer darts. _Sorry, my love. It's for your own good._ He could feel a moment of excitement boil in his heart that he was going to fight Natsumi. "Leave her to me. This is a fight between us."

He waited for her to say a witty villain line, acknowledging that this was their fight. This was between them and only them. He locked onto his target.

Natsumi batted him away with some telekenisis. "Nah. Magical Sergeant is my enemy. I could care less about you."

The dramatic fight that Giroro had wanted was gone. He was just face first in the wall.

Dororo rushed forward. Natsumi did the same to him, dodging the attack easily.

"N-natsumi! Please stop this." Giroro tried to get out of the rubble. "You are a warrior. Techniques like this...Ending the fight in a second with magic… It isn't like you." He could still be impressed that she had beaten him easily but he didn't like that she was brushing him off in favor of Keroro.

Natsumi ignored him. Giroro wanted to cry.

"Magical Sergeant. You are by far the only opponent who has ever stood up to me. You are the most powerful." She said, approaching closer. "So if you can not join me in world domination, I will have to kill you." She pulled out a sword from nowhere.

"AUGH! Why does everybody want to kill me?" Keroro screamed. Because he was the main character? If he had his powers he could always win!

"K-keroro!" Giroro yelled. Keroro had frozen up, as if remembering Fuyuki.

"M-maybe world domination isn't so bad." Keroro tried to pitifully reason for his life. He glanced over at Kululu and Angol Mois hoping for help.

Angol Mois was hiding under a table, giving a thumbs up. "You got this." She was no magical girl after all.

Kululu was eating popcorn and laughing at everybody's pain and being generally useless.

"You lie to buy time so I can be attacked." Natsumi deciphered. "Good-bye, my greatest foe." She was ready to plunge the sword into Keroro.

"Natsumi! No!" Giroro screamed. He ran forward to protect Keroro, or more likely protect Natsumi from herself.

He grabbed the sword before she could reach Keroro's head. Blood was drawn on his hand but he didn't care. He held it tightly trying to push against her. "This isn't you. You have to fight back, Natsumi. I believe in you. You're a warrior princess, not a villain."

"Oooh~. Trying to flirt with her to get her sympathy. What a tactic. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu made commentary.

"Shut up, Kululu!" Giroro growled.

Natsumi was a little shocked at how he was acting at all. She pushed her sword forward harder.

Keroro shivered. Was death coming for him again? He started crying just pitifully. His legs fell from under him and he just cried on the ground.

"How pathetic. Why is the great Magical Sergeant acting like this?" Natsumi asked. She was confused why Giroro was stronger than him.

"N-natsumi..." Giroro tried to speak to her.

She put her sword away. "I've got better things to do than kill you all. Like conquer the world. You are my enemies, but thanks to your bodyguard protecting you, I will spare your life today. Tomorrow I will kill you." She threatened.

And Keroro believed her.

"Probably helps that he called you a warrior princess. Ku, ku, ku. As the magical girl of love I picked up on you blushing. Who knew the great Natsumi blubablubba wasn't used to flirting?" Kululu decided to just be mean.

 _At least she's leaving. We'll survive._ Keroro realized.

"You know what? I changed my mind." Natsumi was hit hard by Kululu's words. She blasted at the entire base. It started falling apart. Laughing wildly she flew away, thinking she had left them for dead.

Giroro frantically grabbed all his comrades and shoved them under desks so rubble wouldn't hit them. It was about 10 minutes of shaking but eventually everything had fallen.

Angol Mois quickly cleared the rubble away and helped them out.

"Kululu! You ruined everything! We could have died!" Keroro told him.

"Ku. But it was entertaining." Kululu was sadistic as usual.

Keroro slapped him. He had never raised a hand to Kululu before, that was Giroro's thing, but he slapped him hard.

"I almost died!" He cried. "This is real and in no way funny!"

He could see it in Kululu's eyes. Kululu thought it was funny.

"Our friends our brainwashed and shadows of their former selves!" Keroro cried. "Stop acting like a baby-"

"Look I agree that Kululu's a jerk, but yelling isn't going to help anything." Dororo tried to calm Keroro down. "You look like you want to attack him again."

"I want to too, Keroro. But...Just breathe." Giroro was on Keroro's side in the Kululu fight but tried to calm him down.

"Uncle, try to be more positive. Calmer?" Angol Mois suggested. "You too, Kululu. I think you're aggravating him."

Kululu crossed his arms no longer rubbing his cheek. He glared at Keroro once he called him of all people a baby. That and everybody was taking his side. "You know what? I'm done with this. This is Keroro's script and all Keroro's fault. He gave Natsumi that personality, might I remind you, Giroro."

"Hey, you're right!" Giroro got angry at Keroro again.

"I'm done solving this platoon's problems. I'm not going to solve Keroro's problems if you all treat me like this. Ku." Kululu marched off, away from them to go back to the curry restaurant. He was leaving from pettiness.

"Should we-?" Dororo wondered if they should stop him.

Keroro knew they needed Kululu, but he was so mad at how unhelpful he was. And how right he had been that this was all his fault. Giroro was just yelling at Keroro now. "Mois, can you retrieve him?"

Angol Mois nodded. "It's not a full team of magical girls without all five." She agreed. "I'll...Try to talk to him."

She left. They could see her talking to Kululu in the distance, although they could not hear what she was talking about.

"Uncle wants you to come back. I think he needs his entire team. All the magical girls. I know you two are finding but if you find your middle ground, you could say, olive branch of peace?" She wanted there to be peace.

Kululu looked irritated and annoyed. _She always takes his side in arguments like this. I didn't write this crummy script! He did! He broke my machine!_ He wanted to point out.

He glared at her. No matter how pretty her weird outfits might be, it wouldn't sooth his anger. "Are you going to continue playing along with all of Keroro's fake world?"

"What?" Angol Mois seemed confused and shocked.

"You don't have to keep calling us magical girls. It's just keeping things in a false state of fun when the situation should be more serious to him. He should take responsibility. I don't have to take responsibility since it was all Keroro's fault." Kululu explained.

"And...That's why you're leaving out of anger? Because this is for some reason Uncle's fault? But you did try to let him die a few times?" Angol Mois pointed out.

Kululu grumbled. She was taking his side again! Sure he had but he was no good in fights anyway. What could he have done instead? And why should he want to help? Why should he have any obligation to pull Keroro out of another mess?

"He should learn to fix his own problems. I'm tired of being taken for granted, my inventions being used this way." Kululu glared. "Ku. I'm tired of this fake world. I'm going to let them deal with Fuyuki and Natsumi. I'm going back to the curry place. Are you going to do what's right and have fun with me, or are you going to go back to a land of ungrateful fantasy with your stupid Uncle?"

He wasn't really mad at Angol Mois. It wasn't her fault. But for some reason his voice directed it at her, like he was angry at her.

She got a little nervous and frightened. She didn't want to be put in a position where she had to choose between one or the other. "I...I uhh...I can't just leave him..."

"You're always like this. I should have expected that from you. Shouldn't have even asked." Kululu sighed as if he was disappointed in her.

Angol Mois got a little teary. She didn't know what to do. So instead she chose a third choice that was never there.

She flew off into the sky ditching both of them.

"What...What just happened." Keroro hadn't heard the conversation, but he knew Angol Mois was gone now. She had somehow gotten so stressed out over having to choose that she had just left.

Kululu just stared at where she had been moments ago. _….But that still wasn't me. She chose leaving and flying into the sky over me._ He turned around and left too.

He didn't need her. Didn't need his platoon to appreciate him. Didn't need anything.

* * *

They were down to three again. Just three platoon members. But Giroro wasn't talking to Keroro overly mad at Natsumi's writing.

"I need to go." He finally said.

"W-what? Are you mad at me too, like Kululu was?" Keroro asked, grabbing onto Giroro's leg trying to hold him back.

"Yes. But that's not the point. I need to find Natsumi and save her. I have to figure out how to get her mind back." Giroro said.

"You still love her." Dororo realized.

"Of course. It's the same Natsumi. It's just that she doesn't have her personality. She's brainwashed." Giroro explained. "I owe her to stick by her side."

"We can go to Natsumi together-" Keroro suggested.

"No!" Giroro said harshly. "I don't want to have to protect you all the time. And I don't want her trying to seduce her. She'd hate that when she wakes up."

And before he could stop him, Giroro angrily left. Destroying Natsumi's personality was too much for him. He couldn't forgive Keroro for it.

Keroro glanced at Dororo. He was the last one he had. "Well….It's just you and me then, Dororo!"

Dororo was looking at the ground. "Actually...I'm leaving too."

"What? Why? What did I do?" Keroro asked. Maybe Kululu hadn't been the problem. Everybody really hated his writing!

"Nothing!" Dororo reassured. "But this...Might be my first and last chance to have a normal life. A good school experience. Everybody likes me at high school. They remember me. I...I can't stop thinking about it. I want to go back. I really...Really want to go back."

"Dororo..." Keroro frowned.

"Koyuki might run into me. But I have to go back. I don't care if it's living in a fantasy. If you aren't there….It might be better. They remember me." Dororo said harshly.

Keroro's eyes got big and large with tears.

Everybody hated him. He let Dororo leave and just didn't follow him.

Fuyuki, a villain bent on destroying him. Natsumi, a villain who either was in love with him or wanted to destroy him. Giroro, hated him for what he had done to Natsumi. Kululu, hated him for calling him out as a jerk and for blaming this experience on him. Angol Mois, flew off from some harsh words Kululu had said.

And Dororo hated him just normally.

 _Tamama...I wish you were here. You'd stay by my side and make things seem good about how it was just you and me. You'd be nice and excited by it._

But right now Keroro was alone and frightened.

* * *

 **Natsumi barely had a bad backstory in Keroro's script. He forgot to give her motives. I'll get around to saying Fuyuki's backstory eventually though.**

 **Please review.**


	4. He's Not Called Sailor Moon

**Today my school quarter started and a bunch of the classes I am stressed out by so I might not update as quickly as before.**

* * *

Keroro dragged his feet outside trying to figure out where to go and what to do. He was alone and although he knew it was his fault, there was only one person he wanted to blame.

 _Kululu._ It had all gone down hill once they had encountered Kululu, taking things unseriously, betting on his life and all sorts of other things.

Why couldn't Kululu just bail out the entire platoon like always? Keroro was absolutely convinced it was because Kululu was after his life. After all that made sense, that was a logical conclusion to draw.

Kululu would be the most to benefit from Keroro's death. He would gain the platoon. _Maybe all my friends. Who knows if he wants to be the main frog that Natsumi and Fuyuki interact with…?_ He didn't actually know if Kululu even WANTED friends. _He'll have Mois by his side. And he'll get my Gundam collection and my great room!_

Keroro didn't realize that a lot of these things Kululu probably didn't even want. Had he ever shown an interest in Keroro's anime collection? And it wasn't like in Keroro's will he said his anime would go to Kululu. No, his anime went to Tamama, because he felt like Tamama would appreciate the anime most.

Keroro didn't know if he could deal with confronting Kululu again. But at the same time he wanted to get the respect he deserved as the platoon captain.

 _No. I don't have to find Kululu a second time. My priority should be Tamama. He didn't betray me like Giroro, Kululu, Dororo and Mois did._ Keroro reminded himself.

So he trudged along in the magical girl world of his nightmares. He trudged along just hoping he wouldn't be so alone.

* * *

The magical girl world didn't seem to have any organization. Or perhaps Keroro was just really bad with directions. It was most likely that one.

Holding a map, Keroro frowned.

"I was going to the college!" He yelled. That's where Tamama would be. He'd be seducing people as a college student.

But instead of college he stood in front of the 'curry palace' Kululu's dive. He knew Kululu would be back in there. Like some npc that respawned in their favorite location, Kululu was predictable as heck.

He could hear loud nosily eating. Would he and Kululu blow up at each other if they talked? There was no Angol Mois to keep the peace, no Giroro to take his side or easily get angry at him when Kululu turned things around.

 _I don't want to die._ Keroro realized. He had to stand up to Kululu. Or else he risked being murdered.

He moved forward slowly pushing the doors open. A little bell rang indicating that a new customer had entered.

"Ku, ku, ku, Oh! You finally came back-" Kululu turned around. "Oh, it's just you. Thought you were Mois." He looked disappointed.

Keroro didn't get closer. Who knew if Kululu was hiding any weapons? They were alone and there would be no witnesses if Kululu attacked his captain.

"I'm not Mois. She flew up after you said something mean to her or something. What did you say to her?" Keroro asked.

Kululu shrugged. "I just asked her to choose between me and you for a second. I guess she got stressed and left. I'm honestly surprised she's not with you...I thought as soon as I left she'd fly back to her beloved Uncle." He mocked.

Keroro ignored that. "Kululu." He tried to be mature about this whole scenario. "You do know that all of our platoon and our pekoponian friends might die here? In a magical girl scenario? And it's all your fault for programming the simulation to actually kill us?"

Kululu twitched, not liking being accused of things. He drank some curry down. "Ku, let me be clear. It is not _my_ fault. I programmed the simulator to let us feel pain fully just to make fun of people when they got minorly injured. That and it would help in training exercises in all that." Kululu shrugged. "Did I break the machine? No. I didn't. And I am sick and tired of being blamed for your mistakes."

"But you're not helping any of us!" Keroro cried. "You're leaving us to die. Just running when there's danger and letting us deal with it. Why can't you just reprogram the machine and fix everything in a second?"

"Ku. I can't force exit the machine because people are brainwashed. Because of our last mistake with you I made sure that people couldn't be left in the machine. Because they're so attached to the fantasy they don't even acknowledge in their minds that there is an exit button so it's impossible to take them out in their brainwashed states. Meaning they're stuck with their powers until you all help them get back to their old selves." Kululu hissed. "There is no magic control panel I can summon to reprogram things. My abilities consist of just my normal abilities of being able to invent things with whatever parts I find in this world. Fake parts so who knows if they'll even fully go together?"

"But-You're acting like a real jerk." Keroro frowned. "Running away and leaving us for dead when Fuyuki and Natsumi attack isn't helping anyone."

Kululu glared at him. "What else would you have me do? Mois and I aren't fighters. We're part of the tech team. However there is no technology we can use against them. Our jobs are to keep away from the battlefield! I'm not risking my life because you decided to slip on a banana peel or something." Kululu said.

"But...You could help. Give us suggestions..." Keroro moaned. The more Kululu was talking the less it sounded like he was trying to get Keroro to get killed. He just was tired of saving Keroro's butt.

"Like what? You guys always manage to pull through in the end." Kululu shrugged. "That and I'm not the 'friendship speech' sort of guy. I'm not sure what can break your friends out of their brainwashed state but sappy friendship speeches aren't my sort of thing. Ku, ku, ku."

"Kululu, you need to be nicer to me. You're being a jerk to all of us. We all feel like we're going to die!" Keroro tried to complain.

Kululu glared at him. "None of this is my fault. It's your script. The edits I made were harmless although some rather creepy like me being the 'magical girl of love'. Ku, ku, ku. I am tired of saving your butt over and over again so you don't take responsibilities for your mistakes. I want to see you get out of this one on your own. You already broke and wasted my invention."

Keroro frowned. _So...It really is my fault...That's why Kululu's being so harsh on me. I wasted his invention again. And now I'm blaming him for it and trying to get him to fix it._

He slowly backed away. He still felt miserable, but less frightened. He just felt like he was a failure. "W-why..." He knew it was his fault. He knew that. "W-why aren't you worried even a little bit? Why do you just feel anger towards me? F-fuyuki and Natsumi are villains who want to kill us. Doesn't that worry you?"

"They aren't my friends." Kululu said harshly. "You're the one who always has that 'amazing best friendship with Fuyuki'. Giroro will probably do something sappy to win over Natsumi too. Ku, ku, ku. It's always so predictable, so it's not my problem." Kululu shrugged.

Keroro tried to wipe his tears away. "Well then what about Saburo? He's got a villain write up just like them!" He pointed out again.

"I'm clearly as not a bad friend as you. You know I gave Saburo a good back story. Sure he'll be stuck to that personality but I tried to make his personality close to his original personality." Kululu explained.

Keroro waited for that explanation.

"As you know, I the magical girl of love am the secret curry prince. I was going to betray the magical girls because you're a bunch of dim-wits. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu reminded.

Keroro nodded.

"Saburo was my boss. Still a villain, he has lightning powers. He was helping me be a double-agent and I was working under his orders. However, I wrote in a fail safe that he cares about me enough to listen to me and he's a reasonable person who can believe anything no matter how weird it is." Kululu explained. "Once we find Saburo I'll just explain the situation. I'm sure he'll be unhappy to give up the lightning powers but he'll agree in favor of being able to use his magic pen again. Then he'll be back to normal."

Keroro bit his lip. He hadn't liked Kululu's edits on how Kululu would betray his platoon. It rubbed him the wrong way. Made him feel like Kululu wasn't a good team mate.

And he knew Kululu didn't know about the after edits he had made. _Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to edit Saburo's character. Now this is even more my fault…._ Kululu would be so mad.

Keroro wondered how to tell Kululu that Saburo might not act like that. He just couldn't find the words though.

Instead he tried to change the subject. "Well what about Tamama? Isn't he your friend and platoon mate? Shouldn't you be more worried about him?" Keroro tried to reason.

"Ku, ku, ku!" Kululu laughed. "I'm not worried about him. Honestly I find Tamama's writing and the whole Tamama situation hilarious. I mean...You wrote him as a college student! Because he was a different age than you!" Kululu just laughed.

Keroro blinked. He didn't think it was so funny. "I couldn't put him in high school now could I?" Keroro asked. "He is a different age than me. But I couldn't put him in middle school either. That would have been weird."

Kululu just laughed and laughed. "Ku. I have a guess as to where he is. I'm 90% sure. But I'm not telling you because I'm a jerk. Ku, ku, ku. Anyway maybe I'm doing him a favor. You should really figure it out yourself. I mean, you're his love interest, right?"

Keroro stared at him blankly. _Is he...Talking about how everybody's in love with me or playing that same joke Tamama plays on me where he jokes that he wants some love affair? I don't know which he's talking about._ "Uhh...Yeah, of course he is. I mean everybody is my love interest. I'm the main character. I wrote a lot of people in love with me."

Kululu just started laughing. He actually dropped out of his chair to laugh. "Ku, ku, ku! This is gold."

Keroro didn't understand what joke he wasn't getting, because Kululu was still laughing. There was something he was really out of the loop about. It made him feel kind of bad.

Kululu laughed for ten whole minutes on the ground. Keroro tried laughing with him at times but he still didn't understand the joke. What was so funny?  
"Okay...I'm confused. What's so funny about everybody being in love with me? Are you going to say it's not like reality? That's why it's fantasy!" Keroro corrected. "I know Giroro's not in love with me. I'm not stupid."

Kululu laughed. "I wasn't laughing about everybody else. I was laughing about Tamama being your love interest and how little you know about your own story. Ku, ku, ku."

Keroro just blinked. "And as I told you, everybody's my love interest."

"Ku, ku, ku. Oh yeah he's definitely **your** love interest. But he's not exactly the same as everybody else. He's a real different sort." Kululu vaguely said.

Keroro just blinked at him. He wasn't getting it.

Kululu sighed. Was he going to have to explain the joke to Keroro? "You know how in anime and stories and even those magical girl stories you like there's always the main love interest?"

"Like Tuxedo Mask!" Keroro said smiling.

Kululu nodded. "You wrote Tamama in as the main one. Or at least its heavily implied. Although most of the characters were in love with you, I'm pretty sure the only one your hero self liked back was Tamama. Cuz, guess you were writing self-consciously! I figured that was the case. I mean why else would you hand something so embarrassing for me to read over? It was like handing your blackmail to me on a silver platter. Ku, ku, ku."

Keroro's eyes widened. Wait, Tamama was his real love interest in his story? His character was supposed to like Tamama? Nah, that had to be a trick of Kululu's? He could only vaguely remember writing romantic bits between them.

"W-what!?" Suddenly Keroro got the reason Kululu was laughing. "T-that's not true! I didn't...I didn't write anything of the sort like me and Tamama being a couple!"

"Ku, I never said anything like that..." Kululu narrowed his eyes. Wow, he had never seen Keroro blushing like this and getting embarrassed.

"You must have made those edits yourself! I must have just missed them! Yeah! I didn't write that!" Keroro said hurriedly. "You're just trying to trick me!"

"Whatever you wanna think, I guess. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu shrugged. "Do you have to tell yourself every night that I'm making you gay for Tamama with my inventive powers or something so you can sleep? That's pretty sad." Kululu mocked.

"I am not gay for Tamama! I'm not gay for anyone." Keroro protested. "I'm just—Ugh. You're impossible!" Keroro was getting so mad. "Well jokes on you, I made edits to the script to that you wouldn't like!"

He was still convinced that Kululu had written his character in love with Tamama.

Kululu's eyes widened and his attention snapped to Keroro. "What edits?" He hissed.

"Uhhh…." Keroro paused. "None that you'd like!"

Kululu glared. "You do know that if I edited the story after you, and you edited things without telling me...Because of your forgetful nature we ourselves might not know what we're expecting in this world. I was the only one who knew everything and now because of your petty tug of war things could be very different and much more serious than I thought. Ku, ku, ku."

Keroro frowned. "I'm not forgetful!"

"What was the main edit you made to my stuff? What are you not telling me? Did you edit my character to be less creepy? Saburo's to be more dangerous?" Kululu asked, "Or did you-?" He was cut off.

At that moment the door swung open. A white haired teenager walked in with a mischievous grin on his face. Dressed in a black tuxedo like he was a man in black he just smiled.

It was Saburo.

"So you're having lunch with the magical Sergeant, huh?" Saburo laughed as he glanced at Kululu.

 _Uh-oh._ Keroro frowned. Kululu was about to find out the major edits he made. And he knew Kululu was not going to be happy. He had just been so mad that Kululu and Saburo had hated him. He had remedied it.

Kululu glanced at Keroro and saw the terror on his face. "What is he in love with you too?" He whispered. "Ku, ku, ku."

He glanced over at Saburo. "Nah. He was just leaving." Kululu replied. "Ku, ku, ku. But don't worry I haven't forgotten my job." He pulled up a chair hoping to get on Saburo's good side before explaining the situation to him. "Sit. We can have lunch together."

"I think not." Saburo put his hand to Kululu's head, his fingers in the shape of a gun. "I don't think you'll be having any lunches after this." And with a snap of his fingers, lightning rained down from above on Kululu.

"AUGH!" Kululu screamed in agony as the entire curry restaurant was blasted.

Keroro ducked for cover but he was not the target of Saburo's attacks.

"Scram, Magical Sergeant. There's only one thorn in my side I need to eliminate." Saburo replied. "Not only did he not do his job but I'm just tired of him."

Kululu's leg was twitching from the electricity. "It's...It's a good thing I'm so used to being electrocuted." He had survived although he was in pain. He was used to physical pain. Emotional like the betrayal of Saburo?

Not so much.

His glasses were broken. His skin sort of burnt. His headphones sizzling.

"I guess that hit didn't take you down." Saburo snorted. "I'll have to try harder next time."  
"Take me down? Ku, ku, ku. So I guess we aren't working together in this world." He glared at Keroro. He now knew what edits he had made.

The ones that would make him the most angry.

Keroro winced.

"We were for a while. I suppose you don't know, Kululu. You're always such a fool." Saburo laughed. "Thinking we were friends? Thinking I liked you? Nah, you traitor. I'm double-double crossing you. Although I'd like to be your boss you're just way too creepy and dislikable to be my friend."

Kululu tried not to let the hurt show on his face. "I bet you wanna go play with your gundam models instead of hang out or something."

"Why of course!" Saburo grinned. That was kinda like the real Saburo. "But most importantly I want to free the world of you. After all, you're the person I hate most in the world."

Kululu was silent. He got up as Saburo shot him with another rod of lightning. He groaned and held his shoulder.

Keroro could hear a cracking sound as Kululu pushed his bone back into place and just seemed to shrug off the pain.

 _I...I shouldn't have written things this way. I just wanted to get under Kululu's skin like he was getting under all of ours._ Keroro regretted so much.

Yet when faced with probable death and Kululu fighting his best friend, he didn't cry and get scared like Keroro, he just shrugged it off. He faced things like nothing hurt him, like he had no heart.

He looked angry with Keroro but he just started walking away.

"Keep shooting me with lightning, whatever. I'm sure eventually it'll stop my organs. I mean there's a limit even I can't take. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu seemed to mock and ask.

"I'm excited to find that limit." Saburo grinned.

Kululu wasn't really stopping him.

Keroro's eyes widened. Maybe Kululu was mocking him. Maybe Kululu was shrugging it off. Or maybe Kululu just couldn't move because he was in shock.

Had he done this? Had he put Kululu in such a state of shock that he was about to die?

He hadn't wanted that for any of his platoon members.

Keroro looked around for anything that could distract Saburo long enough for them to flee. He eventually found something on the ground, a boxed gundam model.

The distraction would have worked on him he was sure. He tossed it as far as he could.

"A gundam model!" Saburo loved gundam too. So he followed ditching Kululu.

Kululu watched him go. "Idiot. He's an idiot now."

"Hey, following a gundam model isn't an idiot move. I'm saving your life so I'd like a thank you." Keroro said. "And you've been a real jerk too so you don't even really deserve the saving." He helped put his arm around Kululu and led him away from the curry restaurant.

"I'm not the one who wrote Saburo as trying to kill me." Kululu defended.

Keroro knew that was true.

* * *

Eventually they got far away. Keroro put Kululu down so he could sit on the ground and perhaps try to rest. He didn't know how many dislocated bones he had, but his headphones seemed pretty broken.

Kululu was just kind of out of it as he tried to open his headphones and let the wires spin around as he fixed them. "So...That's what you did. I feel kinda personally attacked that you made him hate me."

Keroro didn't know if Kululu was wondering if there was any truth to Saburo's words. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't think we'd be in this situation. I didn't think you'd almost die."  
"Not like you would have cared. He sure didn't. Ku." Now that Kululu's friend was trying to kill him, Kululu was taking the situation much more seriously. There was an air of depression in his voice.

"I'm...I'm sure someone would have cared." Keroro didn't know how to comfort Kululu, especially since when he had been frightened Kululu sure hadn't comforted him.

Kululu wasn't moving that much. He just stared. "I could have died. And it would have been your fault."

Keroro knew that. "Now you know why we have to take the situation seriously. We need to fix them. I know," He begged.

"Do it yourself. You made this situation. You fix Saburo. He won't listen to me." Kululu didn't believe any sort of friendship speech could fix him. "You'll figure something out."

Keroro tried to tug on Kululu's arm. He wouldn't move. "Listen, next time we're facing an enemy, you gotta do something! You can't just do nothing! Be it Saburo and you just standing there or anyone else..."

Kululu didn't listen.

"Kululu!" Keroro shouted.

"Don't wanna. Fix things yourself. I'll stay here or do whatever. I don't want to see you or him. Ku." Kululu hissed.

Keroro shook him, hoping that maybe he'd come to his senses then. "Yes, okay, fine. I rewrote Saburo to hate you because I was mad at your edits. But now he's in as much danger as the rest of the pekoponians. You have to get your head in the game. You have to be our ally. We need to find the rest of the platoon and save our friends." Keroro ordered. "Tamama is still out there."

"It's always Tamama, isn't it? Tamama this, Tamama that." Kululu growled. "He'll be fine. Go find him on your own-"

Keroro slapped him. "He is our platoon mate. We are going to find Tamama right now. And then we're going to figure out how to unbrainwash the pekoponians. Maybe starting with Koyuki cuz she's weak. We'll figure something out, but I can't deal with you trying to be a big jerk when we're in this situation. Just try to contribute?"

Kululu sighed and glared. "But it's your fault. Why should I contribute-"

"Because your friends are in danger! Even if you think they aren't." Keroro cried. "That and it is your fault a little bit. You're making the situation worse by being a jerk about everything. And because we tried to edit stuff things might not be predictable to us. I'm sure I didn't spot all your terrible edits after all."

Kululu slowly nodded. "Ya probably didn't. But...I don't think they'll cause a problem. I haven't seen them changing much. Ku, ku, ku."

Keroro nodded. "So you need to start taking the situation seriously, got it?"

Kululu sighed and stuck his hand out to shake on it. "Fine." He agreed.

Keroro smiled. He had won over Kululu even though Kululu was terribly mad about Saburo. Like he was glaring at him so much.

Now he just needed to win over the rest of the platoon.  
At that very moment, Angol Mois descended from the sky, Giroro and Dororo in her arms. "Sorry we're late! I thought we should find Kululu before finding you, Uncle-"

"But the curry restaurant was all broken up. Did somebody attack you two?" Giroro noticed Kululu's injuries as they landed.

"Saburo." Kululu replied.

"Knew we'd run into him sooner or later." Giroro grinded his teeth. "Wish I could have fought him."

"What are you guys doing back?" Keroro asked.

Angol Mois looked a bit concerned about Kululu's injuries. But she answered the question. "I was gathering your platoon for you, Uncle! After I left I found a lead on where Tamama was, I thought we should go get him!"

Giroro nodded. "Although I want to save Natsumi, no platoon member goes unfound. We have to find Tamama."

Dororo nodded. "He should not be forgotten."

Keroro's heart soared. Finally something good was happening! "Thank you!"

"So...You ditched me and Keroro to go to Tamama?" Kululu asked. "Man, you make like...literally the worst decisions. We're like the top three bad influences on you."

"He's right you, know." Giroro scolded Angol Mois.

Angol Mois frowned. "I wasn't looking for him. I just ran into a lead. So I thought I should find you guys! I...I shouldn't have left."

Keroro nodded. He agreed with her. She shouldn't have. But that didn't matter.

Soon, Tamama would be back with them. And Tamama would be able to fix this nightmare.

* * *

 **Has to introduce Saburo. So now the only human that hasn't been seen is Momoka.**

 **Please review.**


	5. He'll Never Turn His Back on a Friend

**This chapter finally has our last two missing characters. I'm sorry that there isn't as much Tamama as we all would like. I didn't want it to get too long although man, is it fun to write Tamama.**

 **Also I'd like to reveal that the sole purpose I wrote this story was how mad I was at the Musha Keroro arc. Like I liked parts of it, but it just felt kind of like cheating for Giroro to be in love with a girl who looked like Natsumi but wasn't? It was a different planet. And then Momoka? Didn't like Fuyuki? (I yelled about that for three days and I still yell right now, my sister can speak for that)**

 **It was just weird. Couldn't really get that into it.**

* * *

Keroro was suddenly in a great mood. Tamama was coming! They'd find Tamama! Was he off on the college campus like he had predicted? In a sweet store?

Or maybe he was buying a million gundam models for him? Tamama could be doing anything. And if Angol Mois had found a lead on him likely he wasn't in trouble like Keroro had thought.

 _Tamama! Tamama! We're going to join up again!_ Keroro chipperly thought in his head.

"What's up, Keroro? You didn't smile that large when you were looking for Kululu." Giroro pointed out.

"Would anyone?" Keroro instantly regretted being mean. He knew Kululu was pretty bummed out about the whole Saburo thing, but also it was true.

"Fair point. But I suspect you weren't as excited to see me and Dororo either." Giroro seemed to say.

Keroro narrowed his eyes. "What are you implying? That I can't be worried for a friend."

"No! Nothing of the sort!" Giroro tried to wave his hands.

"L-look, I know what you're going to say, but I don't like Tamama that way-" Kululu's words rang around in Keroro's head.

Giroro looked completely confused. "Actually I was implying that you were a jerk who played favorites. What's this about you liking Tamama some sort of way? I'm confused."

Keroro darted forward because he was done talking to Giroro. _Boy. Every word out of my mouth was bad._ Keroro frowned.

No more talking for him. He was just messing things up. He'd just continue listening to Angol Mois's voice lead them where she said she had heard Tamama would be.

* * *

"You doing all right? We can take a break if you want, you know." Angol Mois tried to say at the back of the group. Kululu looked really badly injured.

"Ku. Nah. I'm...I'm fine." Kululu shook it off. "Just a few dislocated bones and all that, I think I'm still sparking. Ku, ku, ku. Normal stuff."

Angol Mois's eyes widened. "Did you get attacked? Are you all right? Do you need me to carry you?" She offered.

Kululu liked her offers to nurse him back to health but he wasn't going to let her know that. "Ick! No thank you. I can walk on my own." He paused. "...Thanks for the offer though."

"What happened? Uncle hasn't told me what you two ran into yet. Did you actually help him out when Fuyuki attacked or something?" Angol Mois asked.

Kululu shook his head. "...It was Saburo." He waited for Angol Mois's expression of shock.

All he saw was that terrible expression of pity and sympathy though, "I'm sorry."

Kululu continued walking. Sympathy couldn't do much. He was still very much angry at Keroro. The anger was turning to secret hate and loathing, not like that was anything new. But there were still other worries that clouded his mind. "...Mois? Can I ask you something?" He asked quietly glad the others were lost in conversation and couldn't hear.

Angol Mois nodded. "Of course, Kululu. I'm here to help." She promised him. "What do you need to ask?"

"Do you think people can be brainwashed into despising others? Or does their hatred have a grain of truth in it? Is it based on a small flake of actual feeling? ...Is there reality to the pekoponians personalities?"

Angol Mois thought for a moment. "Are you talking about Fuyuki? Or the concept of brainwashing in general?"

 _I'm talking about Saburo. That's who the conversation obviously is about._ Kululu frowned. She always had to get distracted with Keroro's problems.

"I think there's something warping at Fuyuki's thoughts. But that those thoughts aren't exactly wrong. The brainwashing probably is stirring up every memory of when Fuyuki was angry with Uncle, every moment he questioned if he did hate him." Angol Mois explained.

"So...Then you do think there's a flake of truth to what people say when they're brainwashed." Kululu frowned. He was hoping for sweet words, reassurance and hope. That's what Angol Mois gave best.

But sometimes even she had to face reality he supposed. Saburo's words couldn't be full lies.

"I bet Fuyuki's super messed up." Keroro finally tuned into their conversation. "I mean poor guy's got a dose of brainwashing on top of brainwashing!"

"What are you talking about, Keroro?" Giroro asked worried for Natsumi's brother.

"Well I actually gave Fuyuki a back story. You must know that." Keroro tried to explain. "I made him that childhood best friend and normal person that the magical girl always has. The one that doesn't know their friend is a magical girl."

"Fuyuki obviously had powers though. And he was the leader of the anti-magical girls." Dororo explained.

"Yeah, but he doesn't mean any of that even in my story!" Keroro frowned. "He just felt left out when he figured out I was a cool magical girl. He tried to gain magical girl powers to out of jealousy and to help me. But it warped him making him the phantom and ghost master. He wasn't ever meant for magical girl power and so he got the power to control the supernatural...He thinks he hates me out of jealousy and because I 'abandoned' him. Now he wants to kill me and end me. Poor guy. It's just the power making him think that."

Giroro was silent for a moment. "That's actually not as cliché as the rest of our backstories. I thought he'd just be a normal super villain."

Keroro shook his head. "He had to be a villain, but I wanted to make him redeemable to the readers. He is my best friend after all."

"Ku. I like how all our pekoponian friends don't get to be redeemable, but yours does." Kululu frowned.

Giroro and Dororo both glared at Keroro.

 _Still...I don't know if that's the truth that it's based on real feelings. It's just a shared guess of Mois and mine. If it is based on real feelings it's easier for them to try to apologize to their pekoponian friends over whatever wrongs they've done...Me? I don't think I did anything wrong to Saburo._ Kululu glanced at Mois.

No further words of inquiry needed to be said. She knew what had probably happened.

She picked up Kululu and carried him the rest of the way, despite his protests.

* * *

Eventually they entered a dark forest. Angol Mois pointed to a random castle that was just sitting there as if it wasn't out of place in the modern day world. "There. That's where he should be."

"You gave Tamama a castle?" Giroro asked Keroro. "Why didn't we just check this place first if that was the case?"

Keroro looked confused. "This isn't Tamama's castle though…? Is it?" Tamama lived on a college campus and in an apartment like a normal person.

A castle sounded like only one person to him...And slowly he realized why Tamama was here.

"OH CRAP." Keroro frowned. "He's going to be super mad at me too!"

"For giving him a castle? I don't think so." Giroro bounded up and knocked on the castle doors.

They opened and giant gusts of wind greeted them. It cut their skin a little bit.

"Ninja arte, wind dispelling!" Dororo yelled, dispelling the wind. "A little spooky, huh?"

"Just like Tamama." Giroro grumbled to himself.

Keroro frowned. He decided it was best to lead even though they were in danger. It was better he take Tamama's wrath once they found him then hide behind Angol Mois. That would just make Tamama angrier.

They finally got to the main room. It was well decorated but Tamama was not sitting in the throne. Instead he was in a cage hanging from the ceiling.

"THANK GOD! That took forever!" He growled.

"Tamama! I thought this was your castle!" Giroro was surprised.

"God, I wish, you know? But that would mean Mr. Sergeant wrote good things about me. And I guess that's too much to hope for, huh?" Tamama just glared at Keroro.

"Uhhh….Hey?" Keroro waved awkwardly. He then hid behind Angol Mois's leg losing his courage to face Tamama's wrath.

"I'm confused, Tamama." Dororo spoke up. "Why haven't you broken out of that cage yet? You're probably strong enough to break the iron bars."

Tamama sighed. "It's cuz I'm too bored to! I've been dying of boredom!"

Suddenly Giroro didn't feel so bad for him. "You mean you didn't look for us because you were too bored?"

"No! Not at all! I tried to look for you. But it seems I'm more unlucky than Giroro in this world!" Tamama yelled in distress. "When I woke up I first got kidnapped by a giant lizard, oh and then a giant beam tried to fall on me, and then I was kidnapped by, yeah you guessed it, another giant lizard. And then I was kidnapped again..."

Tamama went on for about ten minutes listing all the different things he had been kidnapped by.

"They just villain monologue forever! It was the worst!" Tamama groaned. "And you know what's the most insulting?"

"That….You're in Momoka's castle and your friend is brainwashed?" Keroro guessed.

Tamama looked confused. "Whoa, wait, that's why she's acting weird? I thought this was a way to get Fukki's attention or some dumb plan like that. That explains a lot." Tamama said to himself.

He glared realizing he had been distracted. "Wait no! The worst thing is I can't do anything! I'm an expert martial artist, I got cool Tamama impacts, I'm super tough, but for some reason whenever I get out of one situation I find myself in another, and everything's too tough for me!" He cried. "Do you think I'm useless Mr. Sergeant? I can't believe you found me so incompetent. I mean...Even Giroro's out there, not in a cage and doing stuff! Even Giroro!"

"What do you mean 'Even Giroro?" Giroro narrowed his eyes.

Keroro just felt super bad as Tamama just cried insults and anger. _Crap. I didn't think this would happen._ Although he was glad Tamama wasn't yelling about Momoka, he hadn't thought that Tamama would be insulted.

"N-no. No, it's not that!" Keroro tried to reassure. "I think you're super cool, private! I've been insisting that we look for you from the beginning!"

"Then why'd you find that woman before me?" Tamama cried. "Why have I only ever gotten to be in cages?"

Dororo held a shuriken and wondered if he should throw it to release Tamama from his cage. But he decided to just let the drama unfold. He secretly kinda wanted to watch the drama.

"She...Just kinda showed up." Keroro replied. He didn't think it would help Tamama's mood if he tried to defend Angol Mois with the fact that she had found Tamama. "And I don't think you're useless-"

"The reason you're in a cage this whole time is because this world is trying to make the things in Keroro's script a reality." Kululu explained to Tamama, "We remain unbrainwashed because it had primary functions to keep us whole for the invasion mission. But the pekoponians have to take the roles assigned to them and believe they actually live here. You...Aren't brainwashed."

"I know!" Tamama frowned.

"However, the situation that your character got were not within his control. So despite the fact that you are the real Tamama with his memories, the world still acts as if you are the magical girl Tamama and keeps doing exactly as the script told it to do. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu explained. "And that's kidnapping you."

"Why would you write something so horrible, Mr. Sergeant? Do you hate me? Did you want to get rid of me?" Tamama cried.

Keroro felt super bad. "N-no! No I don't! Can someone please help him get down?" He asked desperately.

"Ku, ku, ku, you got the damsel in distress write up, Tamama. Of course there had to be a character that our hero, the main character had to save all the time. And that's you." Kululu mocked. "Ku, ku, ku. I thought you'd be happy being the main love interest."

"Not if I'm f cking useless!" Tamama growled, "And damsel in distress isn't a love interest. It's just someone in distress that needs rescuing!"

At that moment hallway doors opened and Momoka walked in, the owner of the castle.

"Oh? Well if it isn't your hero. He's come and rescued you, Tamama." Momoka mocked. "But I won't let them rescue you! Because if you're released I won't be the cutest. I won't let you be cuter than me! I'm so jealous."

"...Yeah now I can see how she's brainwashed. I just kinda thought that it made sense before then. I mean I am pretty darn cute." Tamama replied.

Giroro darted to the side as a blast of wind came out of Momoka's hand. It was sharp and cut his cheeks. "Wind powers, huh? Better than 'whatever the plot calls for'."

"Ku, ku, ku. It's just pretty normal like Koyuki's and Saburo's." Kululu replied. "She is part of the anti-magical girl band. I think the only ones Keroro either put too much effort into or lost motivation on were Natsumi and Fuyuki."

Keroro frowned. "We've got to free Tamama. And don't hurt her! Tamama's safety is our main priority."

"You say that now. But I am not forgiving you." Tamama stuck out his tongue.

"What do we have to know about Momoka?" Dororo asked.

"You can know anything you want to know about me." Momoka boasted. "For I am the cutest in the land. The anti-magical girl known as the Empress!"

"She's...Uhh super rich. She's an evil alien princess." Keroro described.

"And then Natsumi brought me to this planet to help her invade! And boy do I love it." Momoka growled. "But then I had to meet him." She glanced at Tamama, "And I knew I had to stop him. Nobody could become cuter than me."

"She got powers to beat Tamama because she was super jealous." Keroro explained.

"It always makes me super weirded out how you made a pekoponian an alien." Giroro told him.

Momoka blasted at Giroro again. Dororo tried to defend him with his ninja artes and disperse the wind.

Keroro tried to jump up to the cage but he could not. "Mois! Mois, you're tall! Help me!"

"Oh, if you get her to rescue me instead of you, I'm going to be even more mad." Tamama crossed his arms. "I only want you to rescue me when I want it. Not when you want it."

"You...Are such a cat..." Keroro realized and shook his head. Why did Tamama have to be stubborn about this? He could not reach him.

"Dororo! Help me!" Keroro ordered.

"Uh-uh. You got yourself into this mess, so you get me out." Tamama decided shaking the iron bars and being even more stubborn.

"But...You just said that I shouldn't save you when I wanted to!" Keroro was super confused. What was he supposed to do? Tamama was sending him running around in circles.

"Save me!" Tamama growled. "Now I want you to! But I'm still mad. Don't forget that."

"Ku, ku, ku, Ick. I think he's into it now. Might I remind you that we're treating this situation seriously now, Keroro. There's no time to roleplay some sort of flirtatious scenario." Kululu teased although he wasn't being very helpful, he was keeping to the side so Momoka could not damage him.

"I'm not roleplaying! I mean, I guess I am that was the point of this, but like I'm not flirting!" Keroro denied.

Tamama sighed. Now was not the time. He just wanted out. "I'm not that into it." He reassured Kululu, "I prefer to be kicking butt like an action hero instead of doing nothing."

"Ugh! I am tired of all this arguing." Giroro covered his ears. He was doing fine with Dororo to ward off Momoka's attacks, but Tamama and Keroro were getting out of hand. "Dororo, can you keep her away from me for a second?"

Dororo nodded and Giroro ran over to Keroro. He picked him up and chucked him towards Tamama's cage.

The cage swung in the air. "AHHH!" Keroro screamed, holding onto the bars.

"How romantic! Not. Cuz you put me in this situation." Tamama was still bitter and played with Keroro's fingers as if to drop him. "I guess you're up here. Release me."

"I don't have a key." Keroro admitted.

"Really? REALLY?" Tamama yelled. "IT WAS RIGHT DOWN THERE ON THE GROUND BY YOUR FEET!" He yelled and started shaking the cage. "I have tried to break out of here five times and used that exact key! Why didn't you pick it up?"

"Uhhh..." He hadn't noticed it.

"TAMAMA IMPACT!" Tamama used his impact hoping that this time he'd stay non-captured. Who knew anymore with his luck?

The bars exploded. Keroro let go right before he was blasted. The two of them fell. Since Keroro landed flat on the ground first, Tamama was able to land on top of him.

"Awww, you made my fall less bad. That's sweet." Tamama's sweet voice was back. "Is that good enough for you world? He saved me from the ground!"

"Owww….Owww..." Keroro groaned. He was beginning to regret so much. Like writing Tamama as the damsel in distress. He would have much preferred to be the one rescued and able to stay in a cushy cage.

"Now stand up and hold me in your arms bridal style!" Tamama ordered, "And do a heroic action pose!"

"That I can do." Keroro decided. He held Tamama in his arms and did a heroic action pose. "I saved you!"

Tamama giggled.

"Am I forgiven for my writing?" Keroro asked.

"Mmmm..." Tamama was thinking.

Before he could finish his thought though Momoka screamed.

"Tamama was released? My love will be so disappointed in me! He might think Tamama's cuter than me!" Momoka cried.

"Still in love with Fuyuki as always." Giroro snickered. "I mean there's no world where she isn't."

Keroro frowned.

"Oh Bob...I want your love so bad. But Tamama is always just so much cuter..." Momoka cried unveiling a curtain with several large portraits of her love 'Bob'.

Everybody stared blankly at the oc that Keroro had written up as Momoka's love. His face was the most generic thing ever, but even worse. He had a big derpy mouth and his eyes were just big black dots. It was clear that Keroro himself had doodled his face but the world had generated a real body for him.

"Forgiveness gone. What the heck did you do to Momocchi?" Tamama yelled shoving Keroro away from him.

"I'm sorry! I mean I know Momoka's only personality trait is being in love so I wrote that but I didn't want Fuyuki to feel awkward-" Keroro tried to plead.  
"Momocchi's only personality trait is being in love?" Steam was coming out of Tamama's ears. "That's all you know about my best friend? There's a lot more to her! She's super tough! She's an economic mastermind! She gives me cookies!" He was super angry again. "I suppose the only thing you know about me is that I get rescued by you, huh?"

"N-no, no! Of course not!" Keroro reassured.

"You better fix things, Mr. Sergeant. I can excuse a lot of the things that happens to me but not what's happening to Momocchi. She doesn't deserve this." Tamama just frowned as Momoka kissed her picture of Bob.

Everybody quickly sneaked away.

* * *

It took them 10 times to get out of the dark forest because Tamama was kidnapped by various things. He hadn't been kidding that he got kidnapped every second.

"Maybe we should hold hands, Tamama…." Keroro suggested. "You know, to even out your bad luck and my good luck!" He no longer had good luck. "Also since maybe they won't kidnap you if your with the main character."

"Ku, ku, ku. Your fantasy of looking cool in front of Tamama isn't going how you planned, huh? Yeah it turns out people don't like getting kidnapped. Surprise. Tamama doesn't like it when you write him dying in your stories and you cry over him."

Tamama frowned. "I can speak for myself, Kululu." He knew Kululu was saying it to get Keroro angry. "Yeah, he's kinda right. Your stories are crap, Mr. Sergeant."

Keroro tried not to cry. He knew Tamama and Kululu were just personally mad at his mistakes.

They sat by a beach. It was far away from that forest at least. "I just want to help you, Tamama. I know I made some mistakes like making you a little too useless, but I just wrote it so-"

"You could make yourself look better? Yeah, it's always that. I mean I'm not even the love interest. I maybe could have gotten over it if I was the love interest, but I'm not. Cuz I bet only that woman likes you in this story."

"Natsumi likes me." Keroro tried to comfort him.

"Oh, excuse me. Only girls get to be your love interest. My mistake." Tamama corrected sarcastically.

Giroro glanced at Dororo. Should they tell him that they had been written to be in love with Keroro? They decided it was in their best interest not to, they didn't want Tamama blowing up at them.

"Hey, Keroro. Was Tamama in love with you too in this story?" Giroro whispered.

Keroro ignored him.

"Ku, ku, ku. He was. But it was heavily implied that it was a two-sided. I mean Tamama was his fiance on the alien planet you all were resurrected from. I mean if that doesn't sound romantic I don't know what does-" Kululu whispered back.

"I needed a tuxedo mask to my sailor moon, okay! Shut up!" Keroro tried to shut both of them up.

Giroro looked a little amused.

"Tamama, please...Is there anything I can do to get you to forgive me? I know I did wrong, especially by you. I didn't want to hurt you." Keroro tried to beg. Tamama had a long day after all.

Tamama thought. "Make Momocchi back to normal. Make her fall for Fukki again instead of that weird Bob guy." He requested.

Keroro gulped. "Okay. You heard him. The Keroro Platoon's going to work on Momoka first."  
Everybody else grumbled. They didn't want to help Momoka first. But Tamama's words were apparently law.

"How? We haven't made any progress bringing back the pekoponians memories." Giroro reminded.

"We get her to fall in love with Fuyuki again." Keroro replied. "That's against this world's programming. It'll remind her who she is. That and if she turns back to normal she'll stop kidnapping Tamama every second!" Keroro smiled.

Tamama clapped. He liked this plan.

"How do we get her to fall in love?" Giroro asked. "I don't even know how she fell for him originally?"

"She ran into him at school. They bumped into each other and she was interested in how approachable he was." Tamama said, "If they see each other maybe she'll remember! She'll become transfixed with him."

"So then we have to lure Momoka and Fuyuki out at the same time." Keroro nodded.

"We could barely face against Fuyuki on his own. With Momoka?" Giroro frowned, "We're doomed."

Keroro wagged his finger from side to side. "Don't have a bad attitude. We'll be fine!" He had to stop being frightened. "I'm...I'm sorry Tamama but we'll have to use you as Momoka bait. I'll be the Fuyuki bait. He hates me after all."

Tamama finally nodded. As long as Keroro was in equal danger it was fine.

It had to work. Their plan had to work.

* * *

Giroro tied Keroro and Tamama back to back against a tree. They then shouted hoping Momoka and Fuyuki would hear them.

As expected the airship with Fuyuki drew towards them overhead. But unfortunately Momoka never came. Instead Natsumi jumped out of the ship.

"N-natsumi? What are you doing here?" Giroro asked. He was happy to see her sure, but he didn't think she'd come.

"I thought you weren't Fuyuki's sister in this world. Why are you working with him?" Dororo narrowed his eyes.

"Sometimes we work together despite having different goals. We're the anti-magical girls and although our sense of teamwork isn't as strong as yours we are strong. With Fuyuki as our leader trying to kill the Magical sergeant we'll all complete our goals. Momoka, my partner and Koyuki, my minion, will help me take over the world. Saburo will help Fuyuki eliminate the Magical Sergeant and Kululu. We are a team." Natsumi grinned.

The ship landed and Fuyuki stepped out. "There you are. I was looking for you."

"Abort! Abort!" Keroro screamed. "Momoka didn't come! Her partner, Natsumi did instead."

Giroro stood in front of Keroro. "We won't lose as badly as last time. I'll handle Natsumi. Nobody touch her but me."

"Tamama, please deal with Fuyuki with Keroro and Kululu." Dororo requested. "I do not wish to abandon our plan. I will find Momoka and lure her out. With my ninja artes she will chase me like a rabbit chases a carrot."

Tamama nodded.

"Be careful Tamama, Fuyuki is strong. I'm going to try talking him out of things-" Keroro tried to negotiate.

Giroro was in his own little world fighting Natsumi. He kept on shooting at her but she'd use force fields to deflect things.

"I don't want to deal with you. I need to kidnap Tamama on Fuyuki's request." Natsumi hissed in annoyance.  
"AW NO NOT AGAIN." Tamama grumbled.

"Natsumi, this isn't like you!" Giroro tried to tell her. "You're not a kidnapper. You're a brave warrior. A brave...And beautiful I mean honorable warrior!"

Natsumi blushed, kind of caught off guard. "B-beautiful?"

"Ku! I think that's working. Just keep on hitting on her and she'll get so confused that she won't know what to do. After all you're so weird that written brainwashed Natsumi and real Natsumi are both confused." Kululu suggested.

"Stop mocking me! I'm not going to flirt with the enemy!" Instead of attacking Natsumi, Giroro attacked Kululu.

"Ku!" Kululu was thrown off to the side.

Keroro tried to meanwhile stand in front of Fuyuki. "Fuyuki...You're my friend. Please listen to me. This isn't you. I know you're hearing a lot of bad things, but...Don't you remember all the fun times we had together in reality? Remember when you gave me my first gundam model?" Fuyuki was the master of friendship speeches.

He had to talk to him.

Fuyuki walked closer. "No. I don't." He said harshly. Ghosts came out of his cape and descended on Keroro.

"You can't talk to him! You have to attack! He's like..Super powerful! He has magical power, you gotta do something!" Tamama said running up to him.

Keroro shook his head. He didn't want to hurt Fuyuki. His legs were wobbling. He was afraid of dying here at Fuyuki's hand's. He was afraid of not doing enough for Fuyuki.

Instead of being able to face him he ran.

"Mr. Sergeant! You can't run! You're our leader. You gotta do something!" Tamama tried to push him out of his cowardice as he hid behind a tree, shaking.

"K-keroro~. Come out, come out, where ever you are. I suppose I do like hide and seek~." Fuyuki said in a sing song voice. He pulled out a ghostly axe and started chopping trees.

 _Why isn't Giroro, Kululu or Mois doing anything? He's going to kill me. All he wants is to kill me!_ He wasn't listening to him.

Kululu was looking for his glasses somewhere after Giroro blasted him. Angol Mois was hiding behind a rock because she was not one for battles and Giroro was fighting Natsumi.

"P-private! You've got to help me. He's coming to kill me. For some reason my friendship isn't working!" Keroro tugged at Tamama's hands.

 _This is why I wanted to find him. So he would protect me._ Keroro recalled.

"You want me to protect you, Mr. Sergeant?" Tamama looked shocked. He was a little turned off by Keroro's display of cowardice but he was still Keroro. "Of course I will. I'm no person in distress. I'm a tough guy. And I'll prove it to you. Just watch me kick Fukki's butt."

He moved forward and in Fuyuki's way. "Fukki! I'll fight you!" Tamama yelled.

 _Yes!_ Keroro smiled. He ran away from his hiding place and found another one so he could watch the fight. He wondered briefly if Tamama knew how powerful Fuyuki was.

"A foolish notion to think you can fight against the supernatural and undead." Fuyuki said, ghosts climbed up Tamama's legs and up his body.

White hands appeared out of nowhere and took Tamama by the throat. Tamama didn't even have a fighting chance.

He started gasping. _No! I...I don't want to be in distress again!_ He didn't know that Fuyuki was normally this tough. That Keroro had asked to be defended against a nightmare.

Tears fell down his face.  
Keroro turned around from his running and looked at him with a pained expression. _I need to help him. I can't let him suffer or die!_ He moved forward.

But could he do anything to help? Fuyuki could attack multiple targets at once. Fuyuki was an unstoppable villain.

He would die if Fuyuki saw him. That was what Fuyuki wanted.

"HEY! Fuyuki!" Keroro tried to distract him. "Let Tamama go!" _I have to be the hero he deserves for once._

Fuyuki was already staring at him. It was too late. Tamama was gagging on the ground.

"I already did." Fuyuki said.

"Ku, ku, ku. Your target is right over there." Kululu pointed, standing by Tamama's side. He gave him something to help with the breathing.

Keroro had tried to save Tamama but Kululu had saved his life instead. He had used Keroro as a distraction before Keroro had resolved to only seconds earlier.

Tamama looked up at Keroro absolutely horrified and betrayed. Keroro felt awful.

He didn't even run when Fuyuki approached.

That was when Dororo kicked Fuyuki in the face. "That's for remembering me enough last time so you could choke me with ghosts!" He hissed.

Fuyuki rubbed his face. "Didn't expect that."

"I'm an assassin. I can come out of nowhere. Now..." The brush started rumbling. "Fall in love!"

Momoka came out of nowhere following her Bob picture she looked at Fuyuki. "Fighting the magical girls?"

He nodded.

"Well I have a date with Bob. I can't deal with that right now." And she turned around completely ignoring Fuyuki. She didn't care at all for him.

Everybody was shocked. But Keroro took this opportunity to get his team's attention and flee.

As they were fleeing, Fuyuki called for Natsumi.

"They got away, huh?" Fuyuki asked.

"I'm sorry." Natsumi apologized.

"That's all right. It's just...I still thirst for blood." Fuyuki laughed. "Hahahaha! I was thinking about ending your partner's life instead, that empress gal? But she left."

"We'll get the magical girls." Natsumi promised.

"But there will be someone who dies tonight. Since it wasn't them..." Fuyuki frowned.  
Suddenly the ghosts grabbed Natsumi.

Giroro's eyes widened and he turned around. "NATSUMI!"

Fuyuki sliced her chest with the axe and pushed Natsumi off the cliff. Natsumi screamed but her screams eventually stopped.

She just fell.

Laughing Fuyuki went back into his spaceship and left.

And all of the Keroro platoon just stood there in shock. Except for Giroro that was. He was crying on the ground.

"W-why did he...No, no...She can't be dead. I gotta go to that cliff. Jump after her. Find her..." Giroro was mumbling. He had to go.

"It..I didn't think they'd act out parts of my story." Keroro frowned. "No...No, Fuyuki couldn't have killed her."  
"Parts of your story? So this was your doing?" Giroro snarled.

"Ku...In his story at one point near the end Fuyuki killed Natsumi to absorb her power. After being injured he...He believed he needed to be stronger and pushed her off a cliff." Kululu tried not to look at Dororo who had injured him.

Dororo's eyes widened. He just shook his head.

"I would think he's looking for Koyuki now, planning to do the same. She was Natsumi's most loyal minion after all. She was supposed to die before Natsumi in the story..." Kululu explained in a slow low voice.

Dororo just shook his head again.

"G-guys...I didn't think...I didn't want this." Keroro sniffled, crying. Fuyuki had done it. He had killed.

He looked at Tamama. Tamama just looked at him hurt.

"You wrote such horrible things! You made all of this happen just so you would look cooler and you could defeat this big bad!" Tamama yelled. "You look like the only big bad to me."

"How...How many people will Fuyuki kill?" Dororo asked.

"All of them maybe. All the villains. He is the big bad." Keroro said in a quiet voice.

Dororo turned around. "Is...Is it likely that Lady Koyuki is already…?"

"Yes." Keroro wanted to puke.

He walked away.

"Where are you going? To look for her?" Keroro asked. He didn't want to be alone.

"To school. It's the only place I'll ever feel happy. If she is dead...I'd rather live a lie forever in the one good place in this world than fight for something without her." Dororo told him. "I'm not going to come back."

Keroro couldn't find the words to stop him. Dororo would rather live that lie than be by his side.

Giroro sniffled and got up too.

"Giroro...Not you too...Don't go! If you go, Fuyuki will kill you!" Keroro was begging.

Giroro didn't speak. Instead he ran. Keroro saw where he ran too. He opened his mouth as the cliff swallowed up Giroro too as Giroro jumped off to find where Natsumi had landed.

If she truly was dead...Keroro didn't know if Giroro cared if Fuyuki got him.

Keroro cried. This was his fault. Giroro was so traumatized he wasn't speaking. Dororo was gone.

Tamama just stared at him in that pitiful state.

Keroro looked at him pitifully. "You'll- You'll stay, right..I didn't...I didn't do anything wrong. I'm not strong like you and Giroro I can't fight someone who controls ghosts." He moved towards Tamama's arm to touch it.

Tamama hit his hand away. He just glared at him. His eyes were puffy and red and he rubbed his throat where he had been injured. "You knew that might happen, but you still asked me to do it. You wrote me as useless so I couldn't get anything done. You don't respect me. You ran...You didn't help or find me..." Tamama was silent and listed out all the things Keroro had done wrong. "You hurt my friend. You were not the person I thought you were."  
"Why am I not? I always was like this. I was always rather cowardly! I tried to look for you. I really did! I looked for you at every moment I could, I really really wanted to find you. I'm so sorry you were alone!" Keroro cried.

"I...I always wanted to be your equal. For you to respect me. You were so cool, so heroic. But you wrote me as a useless person in distress. You'll never respect me and see me as an equal. You'll never feel anything for me." Tamama frowned. He just shook his head.

"You are cool though! I do respect you! More so than anyone else. You're really special to me. A different kind of friend-" Keroro tried to reason with Tamama, but he told him the truth too.

Tamama shook his head. "You don't get it, do you? Why I always get so angry at you for not giving me the attention that I want. The one thing I wanted out of this story you probably didn't write. I'm just useless."

"What do you want, Tamama? I can try to make it happen." Keroro tried to give him promises.

"I want...I loved..." Tamama shook his head. "It wouldn't make a difference. Wouldn't change how you were born. You're not the person I thought you were." He sighed and started leaving too. "Woman!" He finally yelled.

"Oh, yes?" Angol Mois had been kind of awkward during all this fighting. Kululu had stayed out of it trying for once to not make it worse. He was mad at Keroro too, but Angol Mois just kind of awkwardly tried to shield her eyes and pretend she wasn't listening.

"You can have him. He's all yours. You're both so awful that now I truthfully understand that you deserve each other." Tamama hissed. "Have fun being super lovey-dovey and his weird love interest. You horrible, horrible people. I rescind my claim." He then ran off. "I still hate you though, woman! But maybe not the most. Maybe I hate him more." He ran wildly.

Then there was just Kululu and Mois left. Keroro didn't want to cry too hard in front of Kululu. He just waited for him to chew him out too.

"You wanna yell at me too and leave?" Keroro asked.

"My curry restaurant blew up. Where would I go? Ku, ku, ku." Kululu pointed out. He tugged at Angol Mois's hand. "Maybe...We should give Keroro some alone time. I mean his boyfriend did just dump him."

 _I'm not going to even respond. I feel too miserable to deny that. I just got Tamama back and he's already gone…._ Keroro felt like crying. He didn't know what Tamama was talking about at the end. Had he loved their time together? The respect that he might have gotten?

He felt so bad for not respecting him. _I didn't want Tamama to be hurt by Tamama or by getting kidnapped. I was scared. I thought Tamama was stronger than me. I didn't think he'd be hurt._ He just told himself.

He should have never put his life over Tamama's. Because he knew Tamama was irreplaceable to him. But now Tamama was gone.

Giroro and Dororo had already lost important people. He didn't want his to die too.

"I was talking about how you just got dumped by me. Magical girl of love remember? Ku, ku, ku." Kululu tried to get some sort of reaction out of Keroro.

None of his jabs worked to return Keroro to normal. So he just led Angol Mois away.

They both heard Keroro's loud cries and the words "my fault, my fault." over and over again and "I'm sorry."

"I...I just don't understand." Angol Mois admitted after a moment.

"That Natsumi is dead and that we're fighting for our lives?" Kululu asked. It was a hard thing to process. It had been hard for him too. _I guess someone like us who doesn't understand the concept of life and death in the normal way really needs a direct hit of someone important to them in danger to understand. But Keroro's fine so Mois is having trouble realizing the situation._ It made sense and explained why she was always so calm.

"No, I understand that." Angol Mois replied quickly. "I don't understand what Tamama said to me. That I could have him and that he was rescinding his claim..."

Kululu laughed. "Ku, ku, ku! Oh that!" Of course Angol Mois would focus on non-important stuff that confused her. She obviously still hadn't picked up on Tamama's feelings. "Tamama's in love with...Or well he used to be, before this crap, he's in love with Keroro."

Angol Mois blinked.

Kululu groaned. Was he going to have to explain everything? "And you're in love with Keroro. Tamama feels competitive with you. That's why in his mind you're equally horrible for each other now. Ku, ku, ku. He gave up to you."

Angol Mois furrowed her brow in confusion. "But I'm not in love with Uncle..."

Kululu looked up confused. "Oh?" _Did she fall out of love with him or something? When did that happen?_ Her voice didn't sound like she was in denial.

She must have fallen out of love with him.

Kululu tried not to think too hard about it. He did know that she was staring at him for an awfully long time though and although everything was going horribly he felt his face heating up and himself blushing though.

 _Nah...It's not like that. It's not what I'm thinking she did not fall out of love with him for me._ Kululu told himself. But hey, he couldn't ever be sure.

Maybe.

* * *

Angol Mois still cared very dearly for Keroro. And after a few hours left alone she left Kululu to make camp so that she could speak to Keroro alone and comfort him.

Keroro didn't even look up at her. And this time it wasn't because of her weird cat girl outfit. He just didn't want her to see his puffy red eyes.

"He's gone." He said. "Tamama hates me. Giroro...I broke. He could have killed himself. Dororo wants to live in a lie. Koyuki might be dead. Natsumi is dead." Keroro said. "Have you come to say you hate me too? Or have you come to kill me like you do to so much other evil in the world?"

She had never directly threatened his life, but he knew she must know he's evil now. He didn't think she'd attack him. He just kind of wanted her to now.

"I don't want you to be sad, Uncle." She sat down next to him. "And you haven't fully lost your team mates you know."

"They seem pretty lost to me." Keroro replied.

"You can still show them your true self. The self that they all love! You can prove to them that you are a hero!" Angol Mois reassured her voice bright with hope.

Keroro didn't know what she was talking about. "How?"  
"Defeat Fuyuki on your own. Face him. That will bring them back. That's the only way to fix all this." She told him.

Keroro knew he was frightened, but he nodded after a moment. He was at his lowest point. There was nothing more to be frightened of.

Someone had already died. He might to. But he'd do it trying to redeem himself.

"Where is he though?" Keroro asked. "And I've got nothing to fight with except words. And those aren't working."

Angol Mois smiled. "I know where his base is!" She handed him a map. "I found this for you when we all separated. It's in the middle. Everything's always in the middle. You could say, like a heart?"

Keroro smiled. Angol Mois was good at giving advice.  
"And I have a weapon for you." Angol Mois handed him a shiny crystal rod with a heart on it. "It's filled with magic and good luck! Good cheer and all."

"Really?" Keroro asked.

"Nah, I think you can shoot beams with it." Angol Mois laughed.

Keroro just stared at it. "Where did you get this?"

"Why Uncle, did you forget? I'm a contract maker!" She reminded him about his fake story.

Keroro smiled and the two laughed together about the fake role assigned to her. She was very good at playing with whatever Keroro gave her, be it the role of a secretary, someone on the tech team, his niece or a contract maker.

"Should I get Kululu or?" Keroro tilted his head to the side.  
"I can distract him. I think to win everybody's respect this is something you have to do alone." Angol Mois told him. "I believe in you!"

And Angol Mois's cheer and good wishes were enough to help make him believe even if she had handed him a fake crystal rod that looked like it came out of a toy store.

 _Fuyuki is my friend. My foe. I shouldn't have sent others after him. I need to defeat him for Tamama's sake. Before Tamama can be further hurt._ Keroro vowed.

He believed in Angol Mois's words fully. He would gain the respect of his teammates again. Most importantly Tamama.

He smiled, thanked her with a quick hug and ran off.

He would face Fuyuki.

* * *

 **Please review. What do you think will happen when Keroro faces Fuyuki?**


	6. He is Always there to Defend

**I think there are only two more chapters after this.**

* * *

Keroro was distraught. He was alone. His friends probably dead because of him. But there was only one way to stop this madness.

Confront the final boss. Defeat Fuyuki all on his own. Dressed in his magical girl outfit that no longer felt quite as pure and appealing to him, he walked up gray steps to Fuyuki's large boss like chambers.

 _Clatter- clatter- clatter._ His boots made sounds against the steps. A surprise attack was not something he'd be able to get away with, Fuyuki knew he was coming.

His mind felt dull. He didn't think about Natsumi's blood splattering into the sky from Fuyuki's ax attack. He didn't even think about the fact that Koyuki might be anywhere already disposed of, off screen like any minor villain.

Instead he thought about his platoon mates. How he needed to prove himself to them. He had to fix things all on his own.

Tamama, the platoon mate who usually had faith in him. The one who wanted his respect and affection when the others didn't.

Tamama the one who had finally, after all this time, given up on him. Deciding that the things he had done to him were enough but angry for Momoka's sake.

Tamama hated him. Keroro didn't blame him.

There was Dororo, who was happy enough with this story, a world where he was remembered. But now that there was too much death for him he had decided he would rather live a lie than help.

Kululu, who thought this world wouldn't hurt him, but Keroro had somehow made sure of it anyway.

Giroro, who might be dead. Giroro who was surely traumatized.

All of his platoon mates deserved to abandon him. They deserved better from their captain.

They deserved someone who would protect them. Someone who didn't make risky plans just so they could be a cool hero.

 _I was no hero in reality. I thought it would be more fun to be one in a simulation._ Keroro had thought.

He was no hero. But he had to put his life on the line to stop Fuyuki, before he killed anyone else. Before he got to Tamama and ruined his life, before he touched anyone else.

After all the only one he had seen Fuyuki kill was Natsumi.

He opened the door. Fuyuki was playing an organ like any villain would be. Fuyuki didn't even know anything about music normally! But he supposed villain Fuyuki did.

"Magical Sergeant. So you've come. And alone. Are you going to offer your life hoping that my ghosts don't eat and destroy this entire world?" Fuyuki asked. "Or do you plan to fight me on your own and stop me?" He got up from his chair.

Keroro shivered. Fuyuki's voice was so low. "Why would you even...Want to destroy the world? I thought you only wanted to kill me?"

Fuyuki shook his head. "I can't risk the magical space rubies resurrecting you again and reincarnating you. They are buried deep within the earth's core, and besides that...My ghosts wish to feed on blood. That is one of the 'prices' for my power."

"Prices?" Keroro asked. He knew some powers had a price. He had written in that the villains had sometimes had to give a price to get unfathomable power.

Fuyuki nodded. "Ghosts need a price." He paused. "If you've come to heroically sacrifice and bargain it will do you no good. I will destroy your world anyway."

Keroro winced. "No. N-no. I've come to stop you, and fight." His legs were shivering. Could he really fight a super powerful Fuyuki?

Fuyuki gave a wicked grin. "I accept your challenge then!" He swished his cape. "This will be our final battle. A battle to shake history...This will be the end of Magical Sergeant Keroro."

Keroro nodded and swallowed. He put up his fists as if ready to fight. _Got to remember why I'm doing this._ He tried to remember Angol Mois's confidence in him.

Only Tamama's face came up. He couldn't let Fuyuki hurt him again. He had to protect him.

"Fuyuki...Don't do this. We were friends once. We are friends. Do you really want to fight me? Ever since coming to this planet you are the person I have connected to so deeply. Our friendship is something special. Every moment I was with you I smiled. Some times we fought, but we always got over it." Keroro told him. He tried to let his words sooth him. "You are my best friend. Always will be. Please tell me I'm yours too."

Fuyuki laughed. "I don't remember such friendship! I remember my supposed friend gaining magical powers and then not telling me. Sneaking out with new friends and completely forgetting about me. You knew I liked the occult! You knew I would have helped even if I wasn't one of the chosen five from your planet or something! But you didn't let me join you!" His hands were shaking in anger. "I've heard enough from you. I will end your life Magical Sergeant. And I will not weep at all for the supposed friendship we shared!"

The ghosts flew out of Fuyuki's hands and towards Keroro, Keroro tried to bat them away with his toy shiny rod, hitting at them. He was not the most agile though and was eventually grabbed by a shadow hand, levitated into the air and thrown against the wall.

"OW! OW! OW!" Keroro had to thank that his body was so durable as he was slammed against the wall repeatedly over and over again, as if he was a nut waiting to be crushed.

He felt the blood pool to his head. Bones being bruised and battered. He coughed out a hairball...No it was blood.

He was doing poorly. He had no skills with which to beat Fuyuki with. He had tried so hard, but it just fell out of his grasp so easily.

Fuyuki laughed wildly.

"F-fuyuki. Friend. You are my friend." Keroro tried to repeat. He had to believe in the power of a friendship speech. Fuyuki would be able to bring him back.

"You are no friend of mine." Fuyuki dropped him onto the ground, letting Keroro's crumpled body fall onto the rocks.

Keroro felt the crusty rocks did into his body. His knee high socks offered little protection. He balled his hands into fists trying to get up. Perhaps it was time to do a different approach.

If Fuyuki was going to kill him and not listen….Perhaps he had to try to fight back and do the unthinkable. He...He might have to try to kill Fuyuki first.

For his platoon mates. So that Fuyuki didn't hurt anyone else.

 _Fuyuki. I'm sorry. Everybody. I'm so sorry._ Keroro cried, tears dropping from his face.

Fuyuki laughed. "You'll finally die, Magical Sergeant! You'll regret everything you've ever done to me and I'll rule this pitiful planet."

Keroro was back at the beginning. The beginning of the story. And he was alone. _I'm sorry. This would have never happened if we had never met._

The answer was easy when everything had gone wrong. When Giroro, Dororo, Tamama and Kululu started hating him. It was when he had stepped foot on this planet.

He should have never come to Pekopon. Everything had gone wrong then.

"Any last words, Magical Sergeant? Or do you not deserve them?" Fuyuki asked as Keroro got to his feet.

"Even if I have to get blood on my hands to stop you, I will. I won't let you become this monster. I won't let you hurt anyone else or damage my platoon. Even if I have to end your life." Keroro's last words were a threat. He wondered if his consciousness would remain in the machine forever. If he could take Fuyuki down. "I'm sorry."

"Brave words for someone about to die." Fuyuki snarled. "Good-bye." He reached forward, a white ghostly hand snaking up Keroro's chest to where his heart would be.

Keroro felt the hand slither through his body prodding his heart. His hand tightened around his rod. He knew it had no real power but perhaps he could bash at Fuyuki's skull.

It started to glow.

"Don't you touch him!" Suddenly he heard a voice cry, "TAMAMA IMPACT!"

A light beam came out of nowhere and hit Fuyuki.

Keroro gasped the pounding in his chest being released by the ghost hand. He fell to his knees as Tamama ran over to him.

"T-tamama?" _What are you doing here? I thought you left me? Why are you back?_ Keroro wondered.

Tamama looked down at him worriedly. He helped him up.

Fuyuki, caught by surprise, fell into the wall. Although usually this would be enough to kill his weak body he was more durable as an anti-magical girl. He was just stunned for a bit, rubble falling on him and stuck in the wall.

Surprise did work on him.

"T-thank you. But you should leave, Tamama. I don't want you to get hurt-" Keroro frowned. "I made a mistake to ask you to fight Fuyuki before..."

"I'm no damsel in distress!" Tamama yelled. "I'm capable and strong. You need to realize this and know this! Let me fight."

Keroro didn't want him to get hurt. _I already almost lost you. Natsumi is dead._ He didn't know what to say. "Why did you come back? I thought you hated me." He reached a bit forward his arms weakly falling by Tamama's side as he pulled him into a small hug.

Tamama smiled a bit. "I could...Never truly hate you. I'm kinda stuck. I just get mad easily." Tamama smiled. "I mean I understand why you wrote so much bad stuff. You wanted to look all heroic, right?"

"Y-yeah." Tamama understood him. Keroro nodded agreeing with Tamama's statement.

"Well you don't need to look like a hero to me. You saved me once on Keron. Once is enough." Tamama smiled a little to himself.

Keroro didn't remember this. But he took Tamama's word on it. He had always wondered why Tamama saw him as so heroic.

"Writing fake times for you to save me takes away from reality and makes the real time you saved me less. I want you to save me in reality and for it to be in real life." Tamama told him, "But I also don't want you to see me as useless. So I'll show you I'm not useless! That I'm not someone in distress!"

"By fighting Fuyuki?" Keroro asked, "But I don't want...He's going to kill, Tamama. I need to stop him before he does that."

"Awww, you don't want me to die?" Tamama asked, "That's sweet. Well, I don't want you to die either! Even though I hate you sometimes, you're still irreplaceable. I'd never get over it if you died. You're my important sergeant. So don't die."

Tamama's words were so strong, so sweet. Keroro was so caught up in the moment. He held him tighter and embraced him, just wanting to bury his face in Tamama's chest and cry.

He was so happy. Tamama had come back to him. Tamama was by his side. Tamama cared about him.

He got caught up in the moment. Instead of putting his face on Tamama's chest he brought his face down to Tamama's. He kissed him briskly but passionately, embracing him right then and there.

It wasn't a long kiss, but it certainly conveyed his feelings about how important Tamama was and how happy he was.

Tamama kissed back in total shock that Keroro was kissing him. What was going on? He hadn't expected that to happen. He kissed back though, pulling Keroro into him deeper. He had wanted this for years.

Fuyuki didn't matter right now. He didn't even know where he was.

Fuyuki crawled out of the rubble.

"Keroro! I've come back to fight! I won't let you die!" Heroically Giroro yelled and came in at the wrong moment. He had a gun in his hand.

Instantly he dropped it when he saw Keroro and Tamama kissing passionately. His jaw dropped open in shock. "G-guys...Wrong time and place..." He shielded his eyes.

Fuyuki stood up.

Keroro broke apart blushing realizing Fuyuki and Giroro were still there. "Giroro! You're alive! And...You're back too! You came back to me."

Tamama was in a dazed swooning mess. He just giggled to himself and leaned against a pillar smiling. "I hope you don't kiss him too." He said a bit snidely to himself.

Giroro covered his mouth so Keroro couldn't kiss it. "Of course I'm back. I'm not letting Fuyuki fight you alone! Taking him one-on-one with him having his powers like that would be suicide! And you're my friend. I'm not letting you die."

Kululu opened the door behind him, also being there. "It took a while to notice you were missing. Like...A long while, but it was pretty clear what idiot thing you went off to do. Probably thought you'd win our respect or something, huh? Ku, ku, ku." Kululu mocked.

Keroro face-palmed. _Mois said she'd distract him. I guess she could only buy a few hours._

"I didn't want to fight Fuyuki alone so I found Giroro for you. He could probably take him if he wasn't a weenie. Ku, ku, ku. It would be a real problem if the captain died. I don't want to do a bunch of paperwork on it." Kululu decided.

Keroro frowned. That was his reason for trying to save him? He was glad he had informed Giroro that he was in danger, but he felt insulted. _Wait, how did Tamama find out I was in danger then?_

"We can leave you though if you want us too." Giroro told him. "I mean...You looked a bit busy." He glanced at Tamama and him.

"I-It was just the script writing getting to me! I was trying to be in character! T-tamama and I, we're in like a relationship in this story so I was just trying to keep to the script. If I keep to the script I'm sure I can beat Fuyuki since the heroes always defeat the villains!" Keroro tried to frantically make excuses.

Tamama only heard what he wanted to hear. "We're in a relationship in this story? Oooh I obviously misread a lot of things..." He was so happy. Suddenly this story was so much better.

Keroro just continued to blush. He glanced at Giroro. Why was he doing better? "Are..Are you going to kill Fuyuki? For revenge? For..." He didn't want to remind Giroro about the death of Natsumi.

Giroro frowned. "Don't worry...I'll only try to make him go to sleep until we figure something out..." He assured. "She isn't dead." He realized what Keroro was hinting.

"She isn't?" _Is he going to say Natsumi lives within him?_ Keroro wondered.

"When I jumped off the cliff I found her washed up on the beach heavily injured. I dragged her to a cabin and bandaged her up. Although she's tough and evil she seemed appreciative and confused as to why I was helping her. She's not back to her normal self but she is resting. I'm glad I was able to sew her wound up." Giroro nodded. "She's alive."

Keroro wanted to weep. Natsumi was alive! He was so glad of that.

"How did she survive?" He glanced at Kululu. Had Kululu written in a fail safe?  
Kululu shrugged. "The power of love? This machine didn't take in the statistics on how sturdy and how to kill Natsumi is. She's pretty tough just normally. I figured there was a small percentage of a chance that she was still alive. Ku, ku, ku."

Keroro nodded. But she might not survive again.

"We need to defeat him. We can't let this happen again." He realized.

Giroro nodded and turned to Fuyuki. Fuyuki brushed himself off.

"We can do it." Giroro agreed.

The three of them stepped forward, Keroro leading them, Giroro by his side and Kululu actually moving forward to do something.

Tamama was still in a daze doing nothing.

Fuyuki laughed. "So the final fight will continue! But three against one isn't very fair, is it?" He pressed a button.

Suddenly out of nowhere two more of his anti-magical girl brigade ran forward.

Kululu gulped when he saw Saburo. Momoka smiled too as she appeared by Fuyuki's side.

The power of ghosts, lightning and wind. And them with no power at all.

Keroro couldn't afford to be scared, he ran forward to Fuyuki with his rod screaming and yelling a war cry.

Giroro shot at Momoka, her deflecting with her wind. Kululu tried to use his wires to channel the lightning back at Saburo. It was like a ping-pong game except Kululu was getting way more fried than Saburo.

"I hate you! I hate you so much!" Fuyuki bitterly stated.

Keroro hit at him with the rod over and over again. But it was just the equivalent of Fuyuki stubbing his toe. He laughed and kicked Keroro away. "I will destroy you."

 _He's the big bad. If I defeat him everything else...Everything else will be so much easier to remedy._ He was the greatest and toughest evil in the world.

He needed to defeat him. But he was getting his butt kicked. Tamama was still in a daze. Giroro wasn't doing any damage and Kululu was struggling against Saburo.

Giroro got punched in the face by Momoka.

That's when the doors flew open again.

 _Dororo?_ Keroro wondered. He was their last ally. And he knew he could take on Momoka. Maybe not Fuyuki, but Momoka.

But no ally walked in. Instead Natsumi did, covered in bandages and a stern look on her face. Her hair was in her normal pigtails and she glanced at Giroro. "I heard there was a fight. And I'm not missing out on a fight."  
"N-natsumi. You're still healing..." Giroro told her. He looked at her hopefully scanning her face for any signs of the real Natsumi.

"If you're fighting Fuyuki, I will join you magical girls. I want revenge for the one who tried to kill me." Swords appeared in the air and she swung her finger down towards Fuyuki.

"The magical girls haven't used their magic yet." Fuyuki smiled. "So maybe it will be more fun to play against an opponent with magic." He laughed.

Keroro's eyes widened. Natsumi was on their side right now? And she was going to fight against Fuyuki?

Well that meant then that one of them had to win! Or they would both kill each other and everybody would be sad.

Natsumi quickly tried to dodge Fuyuki's blows but was much slower thanks to her injuries. Fuyuki seemed faster and tougher as he summoned ghost upon ghost to chase after her.

"N-natsumi! I'll help you!" Giroro offered.

Natsumi shook her head. "You've helped enough. I...I appreciate you helping my injuries, but your desire to aid me is getting weird."

Giroro stood stunned and shocked. Momoka punched him again.

Natsumi got distracted and tried to conjure up a force field in between them with her plot powers. But the force field was weak.

"I won't forget it though." She replied to him.

Giroro smiled a bit.

"Got you!" Fuyuki yelled, ignoring Momoka and Natsumi. He summoned ghosts upon them both, using Momoka's placement near Natsumi to make Natsumi think that he wasn't going to attack.

As if being swallowed by a black void, they started screaming, trying to struggle out. Fuyuki laughed.

"Natsumi!" Giroro screamed running over, his hand out, ready to save her. He tried to pull her out.

Tamama finally clued into the battle at Momoka's cries. He just stared at what Fuyuki had tried to do to Momoka. How he didn't care anymore.

"TAMAMA IMPACT!" He yelled.

Fuyuki was blasted.

"You won't hurt Mr. Sergeant or Momocchi anymore!" Tamama growled, running forward. He would fight with his everything.

Fuyuki hadn't suspected that Tamama would attack. He cradled his arm and moaned. The black pit evaporated.

Tamama's mouth started forming with another high energy beam. Fuyuki's eyes glistened and he stuck out his hand ready to blast Tamama with ghosts and kill him.

 _No._ Keroro frowned. He wouldn't let this happen. He stuck out his rod as if instinctively.

A beam of light appeared in the center of it. It blasted Fuyuki.

"AHHH!" Fuyuki screamed from the power. He fell to the ground, charred and burned.

Momoka and Saburo looked at each other. Their boss was having his butt kicked.

"Gotta go!" Saburo decided. "I don't want to get caught up in this!"

Momoka nodded and ran off.

Natsumi smiled. "He's not dead yet. I'll remedy that." She walked up to Fuyuki lying on the ground.

 _Where did that power come from?_ Keroro wondered. Was it the goodness in his heart? The feelings and desire to protect Tamama? The pureness of being a magical girl?  
Perhaps the world had done one good thing. He had given him power when he should have none. He didn't know why the rod had worked for a second, but it had. It had been a blast of pure light.

He shook his head. Fuyuki could not be killed. He dropped his rod to the ground. "Don't."

Giroro nodded and held Natsumi back.

"L-let go of me!" She blushed. She didn't struggle though.

Keroro looked at Fuyuki's pitiful state. Weak and beaten. The heroes had won.

If he killed Fuyuki though, that wouldn't be very heroic though. Fuyuki was the big bad though and it would be so much easier to help free his friends once Fuyuki was Fuyuki again.

 _You're the great evil in this world. The story ends once you're defeated. Will our pekoponian friends have their false personalities in reality?_ Keroro wondered. Would Momoka love a Bob instead of Fuyuki?

He shook his head. He had to try one last time. When he had the option of killing Fuyuki instead. He had to talk.

He walked closer. Fuyuki reached up to attack one last time.

"I've always been weak and afraid, Fuyuki. I'm no hero. No great captain. But despite all my faults you still thought I was a good friend. You cared about me. I enjoyed spending time with you. Please, Fuyuki….Please come back to me." Keroro begged.

Fuyuki just blinked.

"I wanted to be a hero to everyone. To have fun with you pekoponians. To laugh with you. That's why I truly wanted this simulation. But...Not like this." Keroro shook his head. "More than anything I want you back now. I don't want to fight any longer."

"Fuyuki...Please remember our friendship. But if you can't. If you can honestly say you hate me to your very core. Attack me. None of my comrades will stop you." Keroro told him.

He put his arms out.

Fuyuki got up on his feet. He moved forward to attack. He stopped himself moments before, looking into Keroro's eyes.

Keroro's friendship...He could feel it radiating off of him. The words, the friendship speech, it seemed to sink into his soul.

His legs wobbled under him. His eyes started lightening a bit as if he was coming back. "Sarge?" He asked hesitantly.  
"Fuyuki? Is that you? The real you? The occult maniac?" Keroro asked.

"W-what happened? I feel really hurt..." Fuyuki asked.

"I beat you up because you tried to kill us!" Tamama said chipper.

Fuyuki looked shocked. He looked at his own hands. "I...I would never."

"Let's get you out of here. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu sighed, "Patch you up and all and explain the situation. Apparently there was a mistake with the simulation and it erased you pekoponians real memories and made you into the villains that Keroro wrote you as. But...As I predicted he got your friendship with him to make you pull through."

Fuyuki swept his hands through his hair. He looked up at Natsumi.

Natsumi turned away. Fuyuki didn't look as evil as he previously was. "I'm leaving. I gotta continue healing. Consider it thanks for saving my life that I don't kill you all."

"S-sis..." Fuyuki said.

"She's brainwashed too." Keroro explained. "I guess...She hasn't come back. Should we let her go?"

"Ku. It'll be fine. She doesn't seem too dangerous now that Gironatsu is all the rage."

Giroro blushed. "G-gironatsu? W-what do you mean?" Giroro asked.

Kululu shrugged. "She keeps blushing around you whenever you flirt with her. I think she's getting too confused to attack us. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu replied.

 _That's good. She's the second toughest villain after all._ Keroro smiled. That meant getting Natsumi back would be easy.

Tamama held onto Keroro's arm.

Fuyuki looked around. There was a lot he needed to be explained. But Keroro was just happy Fuyuki was back.

Keroro hugged Fuyuki's leg. "Let's go to our camp. Finally...With the big bad gone, the nightmare is finally reaching its end!"

He was so happy.

He forgot to pick up the mysterious shiny rod that had given him power.

As they left, Dororo walked towards them. "Hey guys! I think I'm ready to confront Fuyuki and have the final Fuyuki battle!" Dororo smiled.

"Over and done with. You missed it." Tamama waved his hand. "Fukki's all better."

Dororo gasped. He was glad Fuyuki was better, and he eyed Fuyuki's injuries with concern but he was confused. How had they gotten him back? Could they trust him?

Hadn't he killed Natsumi and possibly Koyuki?

And why had they forgotten him? "Do...Do you remember all the things you did Fuyuki?"

Fuyuki shook his head.

"Natsumi's alive though." Giroro informed. "So Koyuki probably is too."

That made Dororo smile. But he felt bad he was left out of the final battle.

Still if they had convinced Fuyuki he was himself, they could convince anyone.

Everybody agreed the nightmare was ending.

* * *

 **The Fuyuki arc has finally ended. And yeah, don't worry, Natsumi and Koyuki were fine.**


	7. He is the One You Can't Depend

**Another short wrap up chapter. Magical girl fic is almost done.**

* * *

Keroro helped lean Fuyuki on a log, letting his friend rest. Fuyuki was heavily injured and although he had plenty of questions- worries about his sister and Momoka, he found himself curling into a ball and falling asleep instead of asking.

Keroro sighed and rested his head on Fuyuki's knee. It had been a long journey a long simulation, but now he no longer feared for his life or Fuyuki's.

Things had changed from it though. He could barely meet Tamama's eyes for one. The kiss still burned in his mind. And he knew Giroro, Tamama and Kululu all knew about it and probably wouldn't let it rest for a long time.

"So….What now?" Giroro asked. "The main evil is defeated, but that doesn't mean all our friends are saved. Natsumi's still really tough. She managed to hold her own against Fuyuki. The battle hasn't ended yet."

"I….I think I'm going to go find Lady Koyuki." Dororo replied. "I...I still don't know if Fuyuki killed her or not."

"You going to try to talk to her to get her to realize who she is? Have a battle to the death or something?" Giroro asked.

Dororo shook his head. "I do not want to risk mine or Koyuki's life. She's at a severe disadvantage too since she can't use her ninja abilities and is just a minor villain. I plan to use my ninja artes to put her to sleep and bring her back here, tied up. Then I'll try to talk to her and remind her who I am." His voice had a hint of hurt that she had forgotten him.

Keroro nodded, "You can go then." He dismissed Dororo.

Dororo smiled and ran off.

"I….I think I might go too." Kululu agreed. "Ku. Seeing you pull through with Fuyuki, gave me an idea of my own for Saburo. I've been standing in shock of him hating me for far too long."

"Oh?" Keroro looked up interested.

Kululu tapped on his headphones and pulled something out that looked like a flashdrive. "I have all my original abilities. I realized that when you were battling Fuyuki. Your original ability was your charisma to pull through things and mine is my inventive know-how. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu boasted. "My technology."

"And?" Giroro was wondering where this was going. Was Kululu going to battle Saburo?

"Ku. Saburo's a dimensional traveler of sorts." Kululu told them, "He likes visiting other dimensions with his magic pen. Sometimes...I get a little concerned that he'll forget his real identity within all these other Saburo's. So I made a back-up flashdrive of all his memories in private."

"Lucky freakin deus ex machina machine." Giroro grumbled. "So instead of talking him into getting better you're just going to zap him back with a machine?"

"Ku, ku, ku. Yep!" Kululu grinned.

"And why didn't you use this sooner?" Giroro growled.

"...Shock. Maybe a little worry that his feelings were real. But hey, if Fuyuki can come back and forgive the captain after all this...Saburo's probably just have the writing get to him." Kululu replied his voice a little low.

"Anyway I'll be back with Saburo soon." Kululu waved. "You going off to seduce Natsumi?"

Giroro blushed. "Hey! And no. I think I should look after her brother and make sure he's really back to normal first."

Kululu nodded. He headed away just like Dororo had.

* * *

It was several hours later when Kululu and Dororo came back. Kululu was controlling a remote control wheelbarrow with Saburo laying in it.

Kululu looked a little charred.

"How'd it go?" Keroro asked. He couldn't sleep.

"Ku. We fought, obviously. But I eventually managed to give him the flashdrive." Kululu replied.

"How do you put a flashdrive in a human?" Keroro laughed.

Giroro's eyes widened. "You...Didn't feed it to him, did you?"

Kululu laughed nefariously. "Nah, but I did have to shove it into his head. He screamed out in agony but then looked at me confused before he collapsed. Seems to have done the trick. Ku, ku, ku."

Dororo nodded. "Lady Koyuki isn't better at all." He replied. "But she is alive and in no danger." He showed them Koyuki, entangled in a mess of vines growing around her to protect her thanks to her plant powers. "And I am thankful for that."

"So that just leaves Momoka and Natsumi, huh?" Giroro smiled. "We're almost out of here!"

At the mention of Momoka, Tamama snapped out of his swooning sighs and his romantic daze. "Oh yeah! Momocchi's still in trouble."

This seemed to get him to start chipperly talking with Giroro about any plans they might have to win Momoka and Natsumi's real personality's back. To coax them out.

Keroro was lost in thought about other things though. Not just about how nice Tamama looked smiling and talking and how much of his attention he had, but also about other things as well.

He was looking down at his own hands. _Why did I have magic power with that shiny rod? Why did it give off a light beam? Am I really a magical girl?_ He had thought this world had stripped them of power because they knew about reality.

They only had their natural abilities. Making beams of light wasn't his natural ability, right? "Kululu, can I naturally conjure up beams of light?" Keroro asked.

"No?" Kululu replied.

"Then...How did I conjure up magical power? Why did I have it?" Keroro knew he wasn't the type to ask questions or solve mysteries, but it was bothering him. There was something off about it.

Everybody looked confused. "Hey...I didn't think about that. You're right! How did you get magical power?" Giroro asked.

"Oh, well that's obvious." Tamama waved his hand.

"If you say it's cuz he's hot I'm going to puke." Kululu told him.

Tamama frowned. "Well, he is, but...There's more to it than that! I mean I thought you would have known how you got it, Mr. Sergeant. I mean you were there!"

Keroro was confused. "Love? Desire to protect you?"

Tamama smiled. "Wait, don't side-track me." He shook his head. "No, it wasn't your rod! Don't you remember. That woman gave it to you."

Keroro's eyes widened. That was right! Mois had given it to him.

"Did...Keroro tell you this?" Kululu asked.

"Wait. No I didn't tell you. How did you know?" Keroro asked.

Tamama looked awkward. "After we fight...I know I said that woman could have you but I didn't like...really mean it. I mean I still very much hated her! So I pretended to storm off and kind of spied on well her. I let you kinda cry alone. I saw her give you that rod!" Tamama confessed. "She is my hated enemy! I had to keep tabs on what she was doing!"

Everybody looked confused. So that answered one question, but where had Angol Mois gotten the rod? Did she just find it on the ground?

At that moment Angol Mois flew down showing up. "Wow! What's all this?" She asked. "Why are they all lying on the ground." She pointed to Koyuki, Saburo, and Fuyuki.

"We friendship speeched them!" Keroro bragged. "They're all better now. They aren't our enemies."

"It's nice to see you. We were wondering where you had gone. But I guess you weren't made for combat." Giroro said.

Fuyuki stirred restlessly and tried to get up. "M-my head..." He moaned.

"Shhh..." Angol Mois reassured putting her finger to his lips. She moved forward and touched forheads with him briefly. Closing her eyes, Keroro saw Fuyuki's expression become more restful, less filled with nightmares and more with peace. A small bit of smoke was exchanged between them.

"What did you do?" Keroro asked curiously.

"I absorbed his power. He is no longer your foe any longer." Angol Mois nodded.

Keroro looked confused. _Huh. Didn't know she had any healing skills. Or maybe that was just trying to cheer someone up from nightmares._

Fuyuki opened his eyes. "Mois, it's nice to see-" He was cut off as Angol Mois frowned at him.

"It's a real pity though that the two of you didn't kill each other." She frowned. "I really had high hopes for a battle between the anti-magical girls and magical girls to the death!"

She wasn't making any sense. She was speaking like she believed this whole simulation thing. What the heck was she talking about?

She backed away from the magical girls, her face drawing into a sneer.

"Mois, what the heck are you talking about? What's going on?" Keroro was confused.

"You never let me finish my thought." Tamama grumbled. "I saw a lot of what that woman did. And I realized quite quickly that the great evil in this world wasn't Fukki! No, it was her! I mean why else would she manipulate you to send you on a suicide mission against Fukki, Mr. Sergeant?" Tamama demanded.

Keroro shook his head. That couldn't be true.

"Ku! You always think that she's some great evil." Kululu pointed out. "And you probably misinterpreted Mois as trying to cheer Keroro up as her sending him on some suicide mission. She's innocent. The most innocent thing in the world. Not some great evil. Ku, ku, ku."

Angol Mois smiled innocently but mostly ignored them. She pulled out her cell phone. "Hey, Natsumi, Momoka? It's me. Yeah, the magical girls are here. If you want to do your job they're waiting for you." She said politely.

"...Maybe she wants us to talk to them and bring them back to reality? She always is good at pretending that she believes crap. I mean I think she even convinced you for a time that she liked Gundam." Kululu pointed out hesitantly.

"Wait, she doesn't?" Now Keroro was even more confused. But he didn't want to believe Angol Mois was evil. He stepped forward hesitantly. Why would she betray him and want them to kill their friends?

Was he really that bad of an Uncle? "You cheered me up. You told me to go after Fuyuki and fight him. To gain the respect of my platoon mates. That...Wasn't a lie, was it, Mois?"

Mois smiled politely. "Of course it was!" She said chipperly. "You two were supposed to fight to the death and kill each other. You could say, my plans were foiled when you made him a friend instead? That's no fun!"

Keroro stepped back. So she really had betrayed him? She had betrayed them? She wanted him to die?

 _Maybe I should have paid more attention to her. Been a better Uncle? Why would she do this?_ Keroro wondered. Or had the programming started warping her brain over time?

Momoka and Natsumi came through the floor boards as if being summoned by light.

"They redeemed the rest of them or something. You're the last two anti-magical girls left. If you want to be truly evil, kill them." Angol Mois ordered. "You could say, no getting your hands dirty for me?"

Momoka nodded, ready to do as Angol Mois said.

"Why are you listening to her?" Giroro yelled. "She's not your master!"

"She's our contract maker." Natsumi replied. "We wouldn't have had our powers if not for her. You didn't think you were the only one with a contract maker, did you?" She asked. She looked like she felt a little bad about attacking Giroro even if she moved forward.

"If you truly wish to be evil, kill Giroro. Destroy that friendship you've been forming with him." Angol Mois ordered Natsumi.

Natsumi nodded. She could not let herself be anything but an invader.

She rushed forward.

Momoka and Natsumi attacked. Keroro just stared at Angol Mois in the fray as she hovered in the air.

Kululu also looked confused. "Wait...But...How can you be...Are you brainwashed…? But...You haven't been the rest of the time. You've been acting like...No...We are friends. You were clear about how we were friends! You said we were!" He accused.

She just shook her head. "You could say, fell hook line and sinker? All of you magical girls were easy to trick. Not to say I'm on your enemies side either. I'm forcing both sides to fight!" She laughed wickedly and flew in the air where Giroro couldn't aim at her.

She pulled out her lucifer spear and used it to bat away bullets, smiling and laughing wickedly.

Keroro just shook his head and stared.

Momoka was doing pretty well fighting against them. Dororo was trying to use his attacks to disperse her wind, but she kept moving forward to claw at people.

"I'll kill you all! For my alien planet. And for my beloved, Bob!" Her words seemed to fully confuse Fuyuki who was now fully awake.

"Her...Beloved Bob?" He was confused.

Keroro moved towards Fuyuki. "It's my writing. She thinks she's in love with a guy named Bob."

Momoka spotted Keroro, the main character. She shot forward a tornado appearing to kill him.

"No! No I won't let you!" Fuyuki yelled, pushing Keroro out of the way. He got swept up instead in the tornado. "AHHH! Nishizawa! Help me! This isn't you! Momoka!" He shouted her first name.

As if by magic the tornado fell to pieces and Fuyuki fell into Momoka's arms. Momoka's name being called by her most beloved. It seemed to send her back.  
"F-fuyuki…?" She was coming back to reality. She couldn't fully hurt Fuyuki. She held him tightly but collapsed after a moment from the pounding headache of becoming herself again. Fuyuki fell on top of her.

Natsumi looked around frantically. She might have had whatever the plot called for powers, but she couldn't take on five frogs and the supreme villain known as Fuyuki all at once.

Angol Mois sighed, seeing that Natsumi was going to lose. "Oh well. You could say, if you want something done right, do it yourself?"

She slowly moved towards the ground, her lucifer spear was out.

Keroro laughed awkwardly. "Don't worry, guys! If there's one thing I'm smart about and have learned from this world it's that the villains don't have their natural abilities! Only the magic programmed into them. Natsumi's not as great of a fighter, Fuyuki isn't as smart. No offense..."

"None taken." Fuyuki smiled.

"And Koyuki wasn't a ninja. Momoka wasn't a martial artist either." Keroro pointed out. "So we're in no danger from her spear."

"OH CRAP!" Kululu did not agree with that statement at all when she brought up her spear.

"ARMAGGEDON!" She smiled.

Kululu pressed a button teleporting them away. They knew Keroro's logic was flawed as soon as they felt the earthquake.

They could have all died. They knew that instantly.

* * *

They were far away, but the shaking hadn't subsided yet. Natsumi had collapsed from it, having been hit by falling rubble during teleportation.

"So...She was her real self who just hated us." Keroro realized. "That's why...She could still use her angolian powers."

Dororo shook his head. "Don't be too hasty. After all, she sounded like she was pretty convinced she was a contract maker. And she sucked up Fuyuki's powers, right?"

Keroro nodded. "And she gave me that shiny rod. Only a contract maker had the power to give or make power."

"So….What? You're saying she's got both her original power and her fake magical girl powers? That's OP as crap." Giroro growled.

Fuyuki was holding an out of it Momoka and listening, trying to be quiet. He was kind of confused. "Was she...Brainwashed like me?"

They still didn't exactly know.

Kululu was shaking though. He was holding his legs and curled up in a small ball.

 _I wonder if this is like what happened with Saburo. Is he mad at me again? It is probably my fault..._ Keroro realized. He wondered if he should even try to comfort him. Kululu likely wouldn't take anything he said. He'd just ignore him.

Maybe he was hurt by Angol Mois's betrayal. After all he had been rather close to her. He had even said that they were friends.

"God, this is my fault, isn't it?" He could hear a tiny squeak from Kululu, although he knew he was talking to himself. He didn't know what he meant though.

Had Kululu and Angol Mois had a fight? Was that why this happened?

"I think she was brainwashed." Dororo continued speaking. "I know some of us would like to think she wasn't..." He eyed Tamama, "But I don't think Mois in her right mind would try to kill us all."

"She's been trying to destroy the planet for a while." Tamama pointed out. "And we're on it."

Dororo eyed him to shut up. "She sounds like she was brainwashed just like the pekoponians. It was true that she was with us this whole time...But it sounds like in the story she was pretending to be nice too. That and I don't think any of us paid enough attention to her to realize she was acting out of the ordinary."

"Oh my god..." Kululu covered his mouth. "I was pretending to be the magical girl of love as a jerk to you all in the beginning and I was proud she played along, but...She didn't know that wasn't true! She thought I really was, that." Kululu realized, his voice venomous.

Even he hadn't paid enough attention. She had joked about being a contract maker several times. He thought it was just that, a joke, or her trying to get in character to be nice. Not that she believed it.

"None of us cared enough to think too much about her weird actions." Dororo reveled.

"I knew she was brainwashed!" Tamama boasted. "I knew she was the main villain of this story. I knew as soon as I overheard a conversation between her and Kululu."

Kululu narrowed his eyes.

"That woman said she wasn't in love with Mr. Sergeant. She sounded confused that you would even think that. I mean I think after that point it would be pretty obvious that she was brainwashed, right?" Tamama pointed out.

Giroro nodded. "She told you this, Kululu? And you thought nothing of it?"

Kululu looked ashamed. "I...I thought she had finally grown out of him."

"I'm confused though a bit." Giroro glanced at Keroro, "I thought you wrote everybody to be in love with you! Was Mois not?"

Keroro shook his head. "Why would I write my own niece in love with me? That's weird." He felt grossed out. Mois was one of the few people not in love with him in this story.

"Wait, just because she's not in love with the sarge doesn't mean she's brainwashed though, right?" Fuyuki was trying to listen into the conversation a little bit. "I mean that's a weird thing to base being brainwashed on." He laughed. "Was there anything protecting you from being brainwashed? Would that have protected Mois too?"

"Yeah! He's right!" Giroro realized. "Kululu, you said it yourself that all your machines had some primary functions. One of them being aiding the invasion, which kept our memories, and Mois's since she was helping our invasion, intact." Giroro pointed out.

Kululu was silent. He was just staring off into the distance as if thinking about something.

"Oh...Never mind. It was probably Keroro's fault anyway. How could you write Mois as a villain? And not tell us too? How you could you make her a powerful villain at that!" Giroro looked angry. He shoved Keroro. "Your writing has caused us enough problems!"

"But I never wrote her as a villain!" Keroro squealed and defended.

"He's...He's right." Kululu finally spoke up. "He didn't." He paused. "Dororo is right too. Nobody was paying attention to her. I should have been paying attention. I should have predicted this." He took responsibility. "I was the closest to her. We were talking the most. But I was such an idiot. I was like "oh wow, she's finally over that gross Keroro thing, huh it certainly is odd how absolutely disinterested she is in all your lives but I sure am proud!" Kululu mocked. "But I suspected nothing. Ku, ku, ku. I was a fool."

Giroro frowned. "How...If he didn't write it, how did she become that…?"

"Nobody wrote her as a villain. It was an unfortunate plot-hole." Kululu sighed.

Giroro punched Keroro in the arm. "How dare you write a plot hole!" He yelled.

"I wrote a plot hole? How?" Keroro asked.

"You made a band of magical girls that got their power through a contract maker, Mois. But where did the anti-magical girls power come from? There had to get it from something and Mois, the contract maker filled that void. The story assigned her the role of giving them powers too so they could come to be. But they probably needed to give her proper motive. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu paused. "So they must have forced her to become some evil chess master thing, playing both sides and trying to get us to kill each other. The true villain and evil all along."

Keroro just stared. His writing had caused that?

"But that still doesn't answer why she didn't keep her original memories? Did the world need a villain that bad?" Giroro asked. "Why didn't your primary function on the invasion plan work?" He looked at Kululu now accusingly.

Kululu looked down at his feet.

"It must have been Keroro's fault. He must have done something." Giroro accused.

Keroro shook his head. He had done nothing of the sort. "Wait, Giroro's right! Why didn't she keep her memories?"

Kululu took a deep breath. "That...Was probably my fault..." He confessed. "It...It wasn't just me and Saburo I edited when Keroro gave me his document. I...Ku. May have made some slight changes to Angol Mois too. None noticeable enough that the captain would have changed them. Only subtle stuff. But since they were my changes the machine probably took them as primary functions and warped her brain so that those small tiny changes could stay. Because my desires of course were more important than Mois's real personality and brain." Kululu's voice was bitter as he realized this was his fault.

Keroro's eyes widened. Kululu had been at fault? "W-what...What was so important that you wrote it into the script?"

"I...I didn't realize that it would warp her of course. Just a few things. Her dislike for Keroro for one." Kululu tapped his foot. "I uhhh...Gave her a civilian life for laughs, umm...gave her a girlfriend...named Kululuko." He coughed awkwardly.

Giroro frowned in disapproval.

"For laughs only! Ku, ku, ku! I thought we would laugh about it later! Like, 'oh I'm dating you in a different world, ain't that funny." Kululu assured. "And...I also made it so she changed outfits every second. I put in a bunch of outfit designs."

"So...You are saying Mois is brainwashed and trying to kill us so you could put her in sexy outfits?" Giroro tried to process this just, his voice layered in disgust.

"You...Could say that. I didn't think this would happen! I didn't realize she would be brainwashed. Ku! But I guess intent doesn't mean much. Keroro made a whole bunch of mistakes and he didn't intend any of them." He felt just as bad as Keroro.

"Oh! So that's why she's been in a different outfit weirdly enough every time I see her!" Keroro realized. Maybe that should have been a clue that things were off in this world.

"But I'm still confused why she was able to keep her natural abilities if she's brainwashed. The others didn't." Giroro pointed out.

Kululu frowned and looked down. "My fault again." He admitted.

Giroro sighed. When was it not Kululu's fault?

"There are always other primary functions in my simulator machines. And sometimes those outweigh the others. One...Of the primary commands that is above the invasion is that Mois always keeps her original powers. You've seen this in the video game simulator. She was able to defeat enemies and boost us from level 1 to level 99 in an instant. Ku, ku, ku. This is the way her programming acts in all my simulators." Kululu replied.

"Why?" Dororo asked.

"It's too cool not to leave out. But I suppose it puts us in a pinch now, huh? Ku, ku, ku." Kululu realized.

"Yeah! It does! She's OP as heck!" Giroro reminded. He bashed Kululu on the head.

The rest of them blankly stared at Kululu and Keroro. All of this disaster had been started by one of them, and their editing war. Both of their writing had made her unreasonably strong.

She was the main villain. A boss that was never intended. And she was basically unbeatable since Kululu had programmed her to be so strong.

 _Stupid Kululu programming her to be so strong cuz he has a little crush on her._ Keroro frowned. Fuyuki was hard enough.

But now he and Kululu had caused so much worse.

The lord of terror was their enemy. The only one who was not scared was Tamama.

"Yay! We get to finally kill that woman!" He cheered, inappropriately at the wrong time and place.

They all frowned at him.

* * *

 **Please review**


	8. With His Friends to Help Fight

**Turns out I can't write magical girls without magical girl powers nor fights very well. Still I hoped you enjoyed the story nonetheless. I'll try to work on my fight scenes.**

* * *

Angol Mois had left, they didn't know what to do next.

There was still a final villain to defeat. And two of their friends were still badly brainwashed.

Dororo sat by Koyuki's side looking down as the vines continued to cover her. "I have to bring her back." He reminded himself. "As long as she's like this she's a target for Mois's manipulation. We need her skills more than ever."

He stirred Koyuki awake, gently, or as gently as possible.

"You can not turn me!" She yelled when she woke up. "Evil lies in my very roots. Prepare for trouble and-"

Dororo just shook his head. She was starting to quote that pokemon anime he had sometimes seen Keroro watch now.

"Lady Koyuki. This is not you. You are unwell. You don't have to be a lessor minion. You are truly kind. And you are my friend. Even if you remain brainwashed for the rest of your life, you'll be my friend. My best friend. My soul mate. I know I can not hurry you, you have to get your memories back at your own pace. But I want you to know I'm here for you." Dororo smiled.

Koyuki's eyes widened. "How are you so strong? Is this your final form? Or...Is this the power of friendship."

"It's the power of friendship." Dororo said with some amusement. "Please, I beg you to come back to me."

Koyuki tried to struggle free, but his eyes were so big and large, waiting for her to return. To show that she remembered some of their friendship.

"You would never leave my side. I don't even blame you for forgetting me. Just please come back." Dororo begged. His words were so soft, such a wonderful plea.

The vines started falling off of Koyuki, her eyes slowly going back to their normal color, the cliches draining out of her. She looked Dororo in the eyes, just once, and her eyes said it all.

She was done being a villain. Dororo had done it.

He smiled to himself, pressing his hand against her hair. _One down. Two more to go._ Natsumi and Angol Mois were the only ones left to bring back.

They just all had to rely on the power of friendship speeches.

* * *

Natsumi was still resting on the ground, drained from the rubble that had hit her.

"We need to turn her back. Figure out how to get rid of her power." Giroro said desperately. "After all Angol Mois go after her for her magical power. We saw Fuyuki try to kill Natsumi for her power. We saw Mois drain Fuyuki of his. She might target Natsumi."

"I tried to kill sis?" Fuyuki was shocked.

Giroro ignored him. "I don't want to wait until Saburo wakes up although I'm sure he'd be able to convince Natsumi to stop as one of her supposed allies. Fuyuki might help too. She seems to be getting better around me...Less against me, more herself and frazzled...So I think I have a good chance of bringing her back too." Giroro wanted to sound hopeful.

Keroro shook his head. "We shouldn't bring Natsumi back to reality." His voice broke the silence and worry as just being completely weird and out of place.

Giroro's eyes widened. "What are you talking about, Keroro?"

"Ku, I know she's our enemy but you really hate her that much? We can't leave until she's either dead or back to normal." Kululu pointed out. "It would be in our best interest to try to get her out of the way and turn her back. Maybe she'll be able to talk some sense into Mois." Kululu's voice drifted off at the mention of Mois, reminding him of his mistakes.

"Use your brain, Kululu!" Keroro accused.

Kululu looked shocked. Keroro of all people was accusing him of being dumb?

"Natsumi's the only one with powers. Mois is super over powered thanks to a little bit of me, and mostly you. You made her fricken unbeatable! But I made Natsumi have 'whatever the plot calls for' powers. Meaning if the plot calls for her beating Mois she'll beat her. We need her to keep those powers if we even want a chance of surviving." Keroro explained.

"So...You aim to manipulate Natsumi into fighting for us." Giroro realized. His heart ached. He didn't want to use Natsumi. Still he couldn't help but be a little impressed by Keroro's plan.

 _He's showing us why he's the leader of this platoon._ Giroro realized. _Because he's able to use us like this and think in high stress situations. Now that it's no longer his mistakes that he's remedying and he's not doubting himself he's come up with a good plan._ He couldn't help but feel a little impressed by his leader.

"How do we convince Natchi to fight for us though? I thought she was super evil." Tamama pointed out. He was holding Keroro's hand and Keroro was trying not to pay attention to how close he was.

"Ku. Easy." Kululu replied. "We have Giroro hit on her."

"W-what? But she wasn't written to listen to me!" Giroro pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's so out of character for you to hit on her in this world that she gets confused and frazzled. Nobody hits on Natsumi because she's unappealing here. She's getting embarrassed so if you use that embarrassment as flattery, maybe she'll help us. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu told him.

Giroro bit his lip. He didn't want to!

Natsumi stirred and woke up. She rubbed her forehead.

Keroro pushed Giroro forward. "Do as Kululu says."

Giroro grumbled. He didn't want to embarrass himself!

"Ah, magical corporal." Natsumi saw him approaching. "What is it you want? To fight?" She put her fists up.

"N-no. I wanted...To suggest a partnership." Giroro replied. "We need your help. My brigade. We need to defeat the great evil the contract maker."

"And why should I help you with that?" Natsumi asked suspiciously. "She's my contract maker too. Not just yours. Perhaps she isn't even my enemy."

"B-because. Because you're stronger than us!" Giroro stuttered out, "You're a warrior princess. Beautiful, strong, and amazing."

Natsumi started blushing. The flattery was getting somewhere. "Why are you acting so weird? Are you trying to flirt with me to get something out of me? Well I will be the ruler of this planet someday. You can't con me."

Giroro frowned. "I'm...I'm not flirting with you just to get things that I want..." Although that was part of the reason, "N-natsumi. I do think you're cool! Why else would I save you? Why else would I cry over your injuries?"

"Yes, actually...That does puzzle me. Why did you cry over my injuries and nurse me back to health?" Natsumi asked puzzled.

Giroro blushed. "I..Uhh...I uhhh..." He glanced at Keroro and Kululu for advice. They gave him a thumbs up to go on. _She'll forget this when she wakes up. I need to get her on our side._ "I...I um...You've seduced me, and although it's against my nature to fall for the enemy I...I really like you. Enough to want no harm to come to you. So please. Help us battle Angol Mois. I promise I'll protect you in the battle." He begged.

Natsumi turned bright red, considering Giroro's words sounded genuine enough. She stuttered a lot unable to find some of the words to answer him. "Fine! I'll help!" She threw up her hands, reluctantly agreeing. "For...For your sake, Giroro. I'll help. I...I ummm...I owe you that much."

Giroro smiled. Natsumi had agreed!

Keroro clapped. His plan was going well!

* * *

Keroro talked to Fuyuki about his story, trying to figure out where Angol Mois might be hiding out. Where her base might be so they could plan their attack before she destroyed the entire world or something. They could feel the energy in this world being drained like she was some magical girl super villain.

Honestly Keroro was surprised that the planet had stopped shaking for a second.

Kululu approached. He looked like he wanted to talk to Keroro about something alone, so Fuyuki left.

"Why haven't you suggested talking to her?" Kululu finally asked. "All you wanted to do was talk to Fuyuki. And a dumb friendship speech finally brought him back. Why are we all preparing to fight Mois?" Kululu asked a legitimate question.

Keroro frowned. "Mois's different than Fuyuki..."

"How? Because she's not your friend? Sounds like you're playing favorites. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu accused. "I don't see why Mois has to get attacked and hurt because of your's and my mistakes. You haven't even tried to give her one of those dumb speeches."

Keroro frowned and sighed. He knew Kululu was trying to oddly enough not hurt someone. "The reason we have to attack is because I don't know if a speech will help in this case."

Kululu was about to ask why, but Keroro answered for him.

"You know why, don't you? It's because of you. You wrote her to be so powerful, but also made her a lot like her original self in my story. You must have put an emphasis on her destructive desires, but I hate to say it, but...The Mois we're seeing now isn't all a fake personality thanks to you. If we gave her a speech she'd still have her angolian power and she might still have her thirst for destruction. So we need to make sure she's incapacitated first and then bring her back to reality." Keroro explained.

Kululu's eyes went to his feet again. So it was his fault again. And she might get hurt for real because of the pain chip he had installed in his machine.

"I do feel bad for her though. Don't get me wrong." Keroro waved his hands. "I mean both our desires are meshing together in her. My desire to have a cool dramatic story that I can be the hero of and my bad cliches are meshing inside of her, and I guess your desire for—"

"For her to hate you? Yeah, I really blew this one." Kululu sounded guilty. "You're right. Ku, ku, ku. She's kinda going mad cuz of both our bad writing. Mois is the example of our combined mistakes."

Keroro nodded. "Do...Do you know where she might be, Kululu? You did write more about her than me."

"Since there are aspects of her real personality and bad magical girl cliches in her my bet would be some random floating asteroid." Kululu shrugged. "Probably ready to hit the planet or something like that. Of course the asteroid is slow enough that it'll be easy to transport us there. That and it'll have random oxygen like all battles on asteroids that magical girls have. But she'll be there."

Keroro looked up at the sky. He could see the star and asteroid brightly that Kululu spoke of.

That's where they would face Angol Mois. He knew this.

* * *

They left Fuyuki to look after Momoka, Saburo and Koyuki who were still healing.

Kululu looked around at his platoon and Natsumi as he pressed the button to transport them to the real final battle.

"So we have our plan." Keroro nodded. "We'll all attack, but not to kill-" He looked hesitantly at Kululu and Tamama. Kululu mostly because Kululu would be mad if they killed Angol Mois and Tamama because he was going for the kill. "Natsumi, you'll use your powers to freeze, Mois."

"Today I have ice powers only." Natsumi boasted.

Keroro nodded. Obviously the plot didn't want Natsumi to do all their work for them, only to stop Angol Mois enough for the heroes to defeat her.

"Everybody, your primary orders are not to die. I need my platoon to survive." Keroro instructed.

"Don't worry, Mr. Sergeant." Tamama tightened his hand on Keroro's. "I'll protect you." He reassured.

"That's sweet." Keroro couldn't help but give Tamama a quick peck on the cheek. He instantly regretted it, but kind of melted at how wide Tamama smiled. _I'm sorry! I don't know why I did that! I just couldn't stop._

"When we get back to reality though, we're going to have a super super long talk about us that you won't be able to run away from though!" Tamama smiled, "Right now you're free though, cuz I am like super into this whole 'fight that Woman thing.' I'm going to defeat that woman as the love interest of this story!" Now that Angol Mois was evil and he was the love interest he no longer disliked the story.

He was easily biased.

Keroro winced. He was not looking forward to that talk.

* * *

Kululu pressed the button to transport them to the asteroid.

The asteroid didn't look like an asteroid. Instead it looked like the floor of a ballroom. A large ball room.

Angol Mois stood at a throne as if she was running a ship into another ship. The other ship being the planet.

Her lips curled in a cruel smile as she saw all of them. "So you've come to save your pitiful planet. Well, you could say, a futile effort?" She laughed. "I will destroy the planet! This planet and all it's sin will die."

"Mois, you aren't right in the head, oh wait...No, actually this part's your normal desires. God. No wonder it was so hard to figure out you were brainwashed. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu frowned. He kinda wanted to abandon the planet. After all she might never get the chance in reality.

"But you magical girls will die too. You're much too pure and pointless for my liking." She continued.

"Natsumi!" Keroro ordered.

Natsumi ran forward and blasted ice from her hand. Before Angol Mois could jump in the sky with her spear causing the ground to crumble beneath them, her legs were frozen to the spot.

Slowly the rest of her body started freezing too.

"No! I won't be defeated so easily!" She yelled. "You creatures are my playthings. I will decide if you win or lose or if you live and die. I am your fate, I am your contract maker." She hit her own legs with her spear shattering the ice like glass.

For some reason her legs had no cuts on them, she didn't scream. Instead she shot forward like a bullet.

Dororo tried to catch her with a ninja art. "Ninja art illusion!" He hoped she wouldn't see past his illusion.

10 versions of each of them appeared. Angol Mois laughed a little and just hit the ground letting them all shake, illusions and real versions.

"I'll get her again." Natsumi tried to freeze her arm holding the spear.

"TAMAMA IMPACT!" Tamama yelled, blasting at her other arm.

Although Angol Mois's arm froze the Tamama Impact seemed to be deflected by a magical shield.

"SHE'S GOT FORCE FIELDS NOW?" Tamama groaned, "How?"

"Uhhhhh...I kinda programmed it so that she'd be in as little danger as possible..." Kululu replied. "I guess the machine took that as 'protect Angol Mois'."

"So you're literally saying you made her even more OP. That it really is impossible to hurt her because you were so biased that you wanted to make sure your girlfriend wasn't hurt in a simulation or freakin video game!" Giroro growled.

"She's not my-...Yeah." The fight left Kululu's voice.

Keroro face-palmed. How were they supposed to win this fight? "Maybe we can convince her to attack herself. She hit herself with her spear to break the ice after all!" He tried to think. "The programming only protects her from enemy attack, not herself. Natsumi, make ice spiders crawl up her."

Natsumi conjured up ice spiders. Angol Mois tried to squash them but some of them crawled up her body. To distract her from the pain she must have been feeling, Tamama continued shooting Tamama impacts.

"ENOUGH!" She decided, shaking herself. She flew forward. "Your powers should not be used against me. You have violated our contract and you no longer deserve your powers."

Now it was Keroro's writing making her OP. She grabbed Natsumi by the cheeks and as if sucking her soul, stripped out Natsumi's powers, draining them.

She was a contract maker. She could make power, and she could take it away.

Natsumi, their last defense, was gone.

"Now, I will kill you. You have served your purpose." Angol Mois decided. She was ready to stab Natsumi.

"NOOO!" Giroro jumped in front of her. The spear hit him instead running through his gut. Giroro was used to injuries but he still fell to the ground.

Natsumi's eyes widened. She caught Giroro as he fell to the ground and Angol Mois turned away. _What am I remembering? Why did he save me?_ Memories swirled around of all the other times Giroro had saved her.

A purple keronian was in her head, some sort of dramatic battle. And Giroro was there.

Suddenly her eyes widened as her memories returned to her. Giroro saving her had been the trigger.

"No...Natsumi, you're still strong. Oh no...This is like the worst time for her to collapse!" Keroro realized seeing the look in her eyes.

But she couldn't help it. She collapsed, memories slowly coming to her. Natsumi was back to her normal self, whether they liked it or not.

Keroro looked frightened. Giroro bleeding on the ground, Natsumi collapsed. And Angol Mois laughing.

"I...I can maybe use my ninja abilities to stop her." Dororo tried to do something. He tried to summon ropes, leaves. He even tried to throw some sleeping gas down. But nothing worked.

Keroro shook his head as Angol Mois now moved to attack Dororo and Tamama, the heavy hitters. Dororo was swift and she wasn't able to hit him quite as easily. Tamama however? Tamama was in constant danger because of rules of this universe.

He was battered and bruised. Keroro held him in his arms as he looked at Angol Mois. He didn't want to forgive her for hurting Tamama, but there was only one way to bring her back.

 _Kululu's right. I haven't even tried to friendship speech her. Maybe because there's not as strong feelings of friendship as there was for Fuyuki._ Maybe it was also his anger at her hurting Tamama.

He had to try though. "Dororo, hold Tamama." He ordered.

Dororo did so.

Keroro ran forward in front of Mois and put his arms out. "Mois! I know you're feeling a lot of things right now. Bad cliches, bad writing, the desire to do whatever Kululu wrote you to do." Keroro frowned. "I know you might be mad at me for other things, like not realizing you were brainwashed sooner. Not giving you a good role in this story besides being our boring contract maker, but...Please, forgive me. You've always been a help or something. You've always helped. Continue to help me." He tried to friendship speech.

"NAH! That woman's evil!" Tamama blasted her again ruining the moment.

Keroro sighed. No wonder she wouldn't forgive him. Tamama kept ruining the moment.

 _I can hardly blame him. This is a boss fight._ He glanced at Kululu. Kululu wasn't trying to attack, he was looking over Giroro's wounds and trying to not catch Mois's eyes.

"Maybe this is your big friendship speech. Tried my best but-" Keroro frowned.

"You didn't even try!" Kululu complained. "You gave up and wouldn't tell Tamama to stand down. No wonder she won't believe anything you say. Why would she come back to reality just to help you?"

 _Because she likes helping me. It's you who thinks she doesn't. But I suppose you wrote her to not like helping me either._ Keroro sighed.

Kululu was right though. He hadn't really tried. He'd take Tamama's side over hers since Tamama was the one getting hurt. "Come on, Man. You've got a stronger connection with her than me, I think..." He trailed off. "Just try? It's the only thing I can think of."

If he could get Fuyuki to come back by laying his heart on the line maybe Kululu could bring Mois back.

Kululu shook his head. "I...I'm no good at those things. I didn't even bring Saburo back through talking. I cheated with a back up disc."

 _A back up disc! That's it!_ "Do you have Mois's memories on one? Use a flashdrive to bring her back!" Keroro said eagerly.

Kululu frowned. "I...I only have mine and Saburo's. I never thought hers would risk being erased so I didn't ever back them up. Especially since that means I'd be scanning her brain without her permission and she'd probably get angry." Kululu shook his head.

"Then talk to her!" Keroro begged. Angol Mois was getting closer.

"She's not Fuyuki. Our relationship isn't anything like yours and Fuyuki's. I'm not the honest type. I don't think she'd believe me." Kululu turned his back to Keroro.

Keroro screeched as Angol Mois picked him up by the neck. _So first I gotta deal with Kululu's confidence issues again and now I'm being strangled?_

Angol Mois frowned as she looked directly into Keroro's eyes and tightened her grip on his neck. "I will end your life. And then you will never breathe again." She mocked.

"N-no! No! You can't kill him!" Tamama begged. "You really are evil, woman! If you were at your normal strength instead of hyper strong because of Kululu I'd end you like a bug." Tamama was moaning in pain on the ground, but still he tried to move forward.

Kululu's eyes widened as Keroro's legs struggled in the air.

 _She's really going to kill him._ Kululu realized. And Keroro wouldn't pull through in the end like always, because Mois desperately wanted to kill him. And it was because Kululu had forced her hand and made her want that.

It wasn't Mois who really wanted this. It was Kululu who just wanted her to want it. He didn't even really mean for Keroro to die.

Keroro's luck couldn't save him from Kululu's selfish desires. Kululu wondered briefly if he'd regret the end of Keroro's life, but he knew one person he knew would. _Mois. She'll blame herself even though it's my fault._

He had to stop this. He had to actually act. There was no more time to stand at the sidelines.

He didn't know if this would save Keroro, but it was worth a shot. He might not have had Mois's memories but he had his own.

He quickly took a flashdrive out of a compartment in his headphones, he then clicked it into his brain uploading all the images and videos of his memories quickly filing away the relevant ones. Then quickly uploading them on his glasses, like a projector he pressed a button.

Suddenly video images were all around them of Kululu's memories. No audio, but the images of Angol Mois talking to him and being cheerful, innocent and not that violent were enough.

Angol Mois dropped Keroro in confusion.

Keroro gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Saving you. But it's not because I think you're special or anything. Ku, if you mention this again I'll give you toes so that I can experiment on them and then take them away." Kululu threatened.

"I...I can't believe it." Tamama gasped seeing the videos of Angol Mois. "You really do see her as sparkly!" He was seeing the wrong things about these videos.

"W-what are these?" Angol Mois was confused. She didn't remember this. All these smiles. All this laughter. All these moments where she looked like the best thing in the world because it was looking at her through a biased lens.

"I didn't have your memories, but I had mine. I thought I'd show them to you. The real you. After all, I don't think you look particularly evil or mastermind-y in any of these. You're the most innocent thing in the world! Ku, ku, ku!" Kululu was trying to reform her.

"Uhh...She's destroying the planet in that one." Dororo pointed out.  
"Yeah, but she's also sparkling." Tamama said with distaste. "And somehow looking innocent. Man, Kululu really is biased."

 _These are the memories of a poor sucker in love._ Keroro just wanted to cringe. It would probably be hard for Angol Mois to be evil after this, if she did believe that Kululu wasn't conning her.

After all she was seeing the 'real' angol Mois right there. Or at least a biased version of her.

Angol Mois was just confused. She shook her head after a moment and moved forward.

Everybody sucked a breathe in. Was she finally getting it? Had the bid worked?

She took out her spear as if to hit the videos away. "Illusions! I don't know who this person is, but I don't...That's not me." She might have been confused by the sparkles.

Kululu frowned. His bid hadn't worked! And that had been the only friendship speech he had prepared and could use.

She was about to kill them all. She was about to hit the asteroid and end them. And he knew if she woke up ever she'd be sad.

He had to stop that from happening. So doing the only thing he could do, he rushed forward.

Angol Mois apparently hadn't suspected that since Kululu barely ever did any fighting. She was caught off guard, the element of surprise apparently being all the villains weakness.

Kululu pushed her off the asteroid with him. And the two of them fell.

Keroro stood up. "W-what? Did they just...Die?" He realized. Kululu surely couldn't survive that fall. It had bought them some time away from Mois, but...Had Kululu and Mois die?

"I'll get the streamers." Tamama said. "I've been preparing for her death since the moment I saw her."

"No. I don't think they died." Dororo said quickly. "Mois can fly in case you've forgotten. She'll be back and an impact on the ground barely damages her. I mean, she's a planet destroyer!" He pointed out.

He winced at the thought of Kululu. He was going to be as flat as a pancake though.

* * *

Kululu hadn't known what he was thinking. He knew he'd probably die from the impact when he landed, but he needed to talk to Angol Mois. He needed to get her away from the others so she didn't kill them, but he had to at least try to talk to her.

"S-stop it!" Angol Mois had apparently forgotten she could fly and was still falling. "I don't want these fake images." She was still surrounded by a slideshow of memories.

"They aren't fake. They're you. And although they aren't your memories, they're mine." Kululu didn't know what else to say. "I don't know if you'll believe me, but this you...Isn't the real you. You think you're some contract maker because Keroro in the real world wrote down a terrible script to put in one of my machines. We were all going to play magical girl." Kululu explained to her. "I made some edits to the script and helped turn you into this. I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that. I should have left you as is. I should have realized you weren't yourself sooner, Mois. I should have been paying attention to you." Kululu apologized.

Angol Mois didn't want to listen to his words. She was a powerful contract maker, but his apologies seemed so pitiful. And the memories of her were still scrolling around her.

" _I care about you, Kululu! You should get some sleep!"_

" _You're the coolest. Wow, this invention is super nifty!"_

" _I don't want to leave. I like spending time with you in the base. Works so much more fun when it's with you."_ Various words spoken by her echoed in her head. Although her lips were moving she knew what she had said.

Words spoken by him in an answer she was recalling too. And although he barely showed it besides his body language, she knew he cared about her too. Putting blankets on her when she fell asleep randomly, making sure she was as healthy as possible and wasn't being over-worked.

She kept seeing how much he looked after her and cared about her. It softened her anger.

She didn't understand. He was going to die when he hit the ground but he had risked that to talk to her. She felt her arms drift around him and close around Kululu.

Kululu scooted closer into her arms, hugging her back, wondering if she was scared. Did she know she'd be fine when she hit the ground? _Maybe she'll forget even more of her memories._ He laughed to himself.

"I'm scared of remembering." She confessed, starting to remember. "I...I don't want to remember. I want to be cool, a manipulator. Not spineless, not something to be ignored like you all ignored me." She was referring to the fact that they all hadn't realized she had been brainwashed.

"You're kinda the same, honestly. Less bad cliches. Less outwardly evil, but still destructive." Kululu reassured. "I mean you are a planet destroyer after all. Ku, no worry about losing that." He paused. "You've got to let go of the simulation. I know it's hard. But you have to let go."

"For Uncle? For you?" She asked.

He shook his head and just held her tighter. He didn't want to reply but his action said it all. It was for her.

She closed her eyes and let go of the simulation and forgetting her real self moments before the impact. Kululu brazed himself since she was bound to collapse from the memories.

Moments before though she managed to hover and float before gracefully landing. Kululu was saved.

* * *

Dororo, Tamama and Keroro waited at the top of the asteroid for their fight to finish. Keroro didn't know if Mois would return or Kululu. He didn't know what he was waiting for.

 _Why did I let him do that? Why couldn't I save him?_ Keroro asked.

Tamama sensed his worries. "You did enough. You brought him to actually try. That's more than he's done this entire simulation." He reminded. "It wasn't your fault."

Keroro didn't believe that. But then something pixelated and odd seemed to fall from the sky. It just warped into existence in front of him.

It was a banana peel. Keroro's jaw opened at what had caused this whole mess. "What does it mean?"

Dororo frowned. Would Keroro slip on it? "Keroro, no."

"Slip on it." Tamama advised. "I think it's a sign. Trust your heart."

Keroro nodded. And after a hesitating moment he ran forward. He slipped on the banana peel and everything went black.

The world disappeared around him. The simulation had ended and short-circuited.

* * *

Keroro woke up and in the room with all the pekoponians and the keronians. Even Kululu was there, waking up groggily.

Natsumi was rubbing her side and her head. Giroro was groaning like he had been run through.

"Yo, hey, Keroro." Saburo stood up. "Don't invite me to one of these things again." He remembered everything.

Keroro frowned. "Got it. Do you..." He looked at the pekoponians, "Remember? Are you all okay?" He wondered if he could ask Kululu to scan them for injuries.

Saburo left the room.

"I remember everything." Momoka agreed. "Bob? Really? My heart belongs to one person only." She sounded annoyed, "Oh Fuyuki, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have come back. Thank you for saving me."

She was also annoyed by the simulation. After Fuyuki nodded to her pretty confused she left.

"W-wait! You remember everything?" Giroro asked turning deep red. That meant Natsumi remembered him confessing his feelings.

"Oh yeah, I remember everything, Giroro." Natsumi winked at him. She tried not to blush too much.

Giroro died.

"Going to have fun teasing him for a bit. But I also remember something else..." She cracked her knuckles and turned to Keroro. "You wrote me in love with you?" She asked angrily.

"Uhhhh...If it makes you feel any better most everyone was in love with me." Keroro replied.

All of the pekoponians, including Fuyuki, glared at Keroro. Fuyuki looked slightly disappointed in him. Like this was his fault.

"Well, I think it was fun." Koyuki was the only one who was easy going. "You won't see the last of me." She shook her fist as if she was a cliché villain.

"L-lady Koyuki? Are you not better. You're still speaking in cliches!" Dororo looked worried.

"I thought it was funny. And now I have some new fun lines." Koyuki said eagerly.

Dororo smiled. He and Koyuki began to joke about their various experiences and quote team rocket lines at each other.

It was weird.

After Natsumi beat Keroro up they all managed to split up. Keroro knew he had a lot of apologies to give out.

And that meant meeting with people one on one.

* * *

Keroro went to Fuyuki first. Mostly because he still wanted to avoid that long talk with Tamama. He was a little worried that Tamama was mad at him over the whole kidnapping and being injured thing.

"I'm...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have turned you into a villain. I just wanted us to all have fun together, and I wanted you to see that I was cool..." Keroro apologized.

Fuyuki sighed. He was disappointed in him but not surprised. "I know. You made a mistake and then you worked your hardest to fix it. Although you make a lot of mistakes, sarge, what I love about you is that you always fix them and put 110% into fixing your mistakes. You take responsibility." Fuyuki smiled. "I forgive you."

Keroro smiled and hugged his friend.

"But do you think you should be talking to me? I know apologizing to me is good but...I remember seeing you and Tamama kiss. Have you talked about that? I feel like you probably need to." Fuyuki didn't know if he should talk about Keroro's love life.

Keroro blushed. "I'm...I'm getting to it." He was trying to avoid it. But now Fuyuki made him have to.

Fuyuki pushed him away to get him to go.

Keroro was not looking forward to going.

* * *

Angol Mois followed Kululu as he scurried off to put his machine's blueprints away in the 'Keroro broke another invention' pile. She saw him writing up small notes on what to fix about the simulator.

"No, Captain, for the last time, I know it might have been stupid to give Mois all her angolian powers in this simulation but...They're cool and I'm keeping them in the others." Kululu looked up. "Oh, it's you. I thought you were the captain coming to chew me out."

Angol Mois tried not to giggle a bit. She ignored the fact that he was repeating the same mistakes that had led to this bad simulation. She didn't mind having her full powers and Kululu clearly didn't see that as the problem.

The problem had been him inserting his desires on her and writing her personality different than what it actually was.

"Thank you for sticking by my side even though I was brainwashed, Kululu. And for talking to me and showing me your memories." Angol Mois thanked him. "I remember bits and pieces of what you did. You could say, I was really whacked out? Should have probably not changed into an outfit every minute."

"...Yeah." Kululu scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Maybe he'd somehow be able to convince her that part had been Keroro's writing even though those were his outfit designs. "Well you know, I just thought it was logical to show you evidence of who you were instead of just talking to you like an idiot would."

"Your memories of me are very sweet. Although to be completely honest I didn't know I actually did sparkle in your mind. You could say I'm like 10x more smiley and beautiful in your mind than in reality?"

Kululu ignored the second part of that statement. "Of course you sparkle! Duh! Those sparkles kill me daily!" He pointed out.

Angol Mois didn't accuse him of being in denial. There was no reason to fight. "You're a good friend."

Kululu frowned. "No. I'm not." He replied. "I mean, have you already forgotten that what happened to you was kinda my fault? You have every right to be mad. I tried to make you into more of what I wanted and that warped your personality. Made you into my desires and out of character." He told her. "That doesn't sound like a good friend to me. Ku, ku, ku."

Angol Mois frowned. Kululu was being way harder on himself than she was being on him. "I'm not mad. You clearly learned your lesson since you were so worried about me. I mean wasn't being worried about me enough of a punishment?"

"You're...Too innocent." Kululu frowned. Keroro at least acknowledged that he had a part in this whole mess. Angol Mois just flat out forgave him.

"I am a little confused about what you wanted though? I mean like the outfits and stuff? And I think I remember I was dating Kululuko?" Angol Mois tilted her head to the side.

"The Kululuko thing was for a laugh. I thought we'd laugh about it together later." He really didn't know how to say to Angol Mois's face that he was a big perv though for his excuse about the outfits.

"So you don't want me to date her?" Angol Mois was just inquisitive. She just stared at him.

Kululu's eyes widened. He tried to avoid her eye contact, but she just continued to stare. He finally gave in and gave an answer. "Of course not! I don't want you to date Kululu...Ko." His voice accidentally put special emphasis on the ko. Like it was all that mattered.

Angol Mois realized what he was implying. Her eyes widened and she started blushing.

Kululu turned back to his notes but he could feel himself blushing too. This was an awkward conversation that he had never planned on having.

 _Maybe I can invent another simulation to get out of this._ He wondered.

The way he glanced at Angol Mois though and how curiously she was looking at him and smiling to herself made him realize that this might not turn out bad for him.

Best to just wait and see how it played out.

* * *

Keroro wanted to avoid Tamama. He really did, but he eventually found him hanging around his room.

Tamama was crossing his arms. _You aren't getting out of this conversation, Mister!_ His eyes seemed to say.

Keroro gulped.

"So...Now that we aren't dying or killing anyone, I think we should talk." Tamama said. "Did you mean anything by that kiss in the simulation? Or was your own fantasy and script writing getting to you?"

Tamama's question was direct.

Keroro tried to avoid eye contact. "It..." He wanted to avoid this conversation. He already knew the answer, but Tamama obviously wanted to have the words. "I meant something by it." He wasn't very good at trying to show his interest in someone.

Tamama grinned eagerly. "So does this mean you like dudes…? Or are you just confused? Cuz like, I like you and all, but I've heard dating a straight guy is a bad idea, bound to blow up in your face." Tamama crossed his arms again. "I don't want to be your 'phase.'"

Keroro's eyes widened. That's what Tamama thought he was doing? Using Tamama as a confused phase or something like that? "N-no! I like guys and you, Tamama. I'm not..." _Straight. Just got a lot of denial there._

Tamama grinned widely. Keroro had said it. Keroro had said that he liked him! "You like me? You love me! I'm so happy!" He hugged Keroro.

It was sweet. Keroro hugged back. He liked it when Tamama was bubbly and cute.

Tamama pulled him into a kiss.

This Tamama however was neither bubbly or cute. He was just very very frisky. It was the Tamama that Keroro tried to pretend he didn't see because if he pretended to ignore it he didn't have to know. The very, very risky Tamama who wanted to have some sort of dangerous love affair with him and make out in a closet.

"Mmmphf!" Keroro couldn't really talk.

"Make out time. Closet now." Tamama was very stern in his words.

Keroro couldn't really deny that he wanted to make out. He let Tamama lead him into a closet and followed Tamama's words.

There wasn't a lot of talking after that. Whenever Tamama let Keroro talk he said something stupid and embarrassing so Tamama made sure he was too busy to talk.

Keroro was glad that this 'long talk' had minimum words. _Maybe long talks are good. Not much talking here._

* * *

It took a day to visit Kululu, but Keroro finally approached him. He needed to talk about what happened in the simulation.

"I didn't save you for you." Kululu corrected when Keroro came in. "And this is the 5000 invention of mine you have wasted."

"Actually I didn't come here to fight. I wanted agreement that we'd never collaborate on a fanfic again." Keroro told him.

"I'll happily agree to that. Your ideas suck and-are those hickeys?" Kululu looked disgusted and concerned as he glanced at Keroro.

Keroro covered his shoulder with the palm of his hand. "Anyway! I want agreement that you'll never make another simulator machine like that one. It was dangerous. And both our mistakes made it so."

"Ku, ku, ku. Your bad plot made it dangerous. But I suppose I had my hand in making a bunch of mistakes." Kululu responded. "Still I thought you'd be thanking me since my simulator machine probably is getting you laid." Kululu said lewdly.

Keroro's jaw dropped open and he just stared at Kululu. Kululu couldn't say that! Regardless of if it was true or not. "Your pay is docked."

"That's what I thought~!" Kululu laughed in a sing-song voice. "Ku, ku, ku. Glad you know that nothing new formed between us like companionship."

He was just glad that Keroro knew his place. A thorn in Kululu's side that Kululu could mock. They might have worked together to fix their mistakes, but Kululu wasn't the most helpful. He still had to have the last words and he had to be a jerk.

"You're a big jerk. No wonder nobody likes you." Keroro stormed off.

"Ku, ku, ku." Kululu just laughed. He continued burning Keroro's old magical girl script.

And there were no more fanfic collaborations between them. No more editing.

The magical girls were over.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed. Please review**


End file.
